The Return of the Shadow Queen
by Nantees
Summary: What happens when Yukari goes over to Rogueport to find the Legendary Treasure but when she opens the chest and Shadow Queen is revived and possesses Yukari's body and then goes out to find the Princesses of Heart while Ansem starts hunting down Rosalina? Craziness, that's what!
1. Bad Dream

It was a normal night in the Mushroom Kingdom, the moon was shining, there were some clouds in the sky...but there was one small problem. The Mushroom Kingdom was in ruins.

Trees were toppled over, Toad Town was destroyed, people were dead on the ground. The only thing standing was Peach's Castle.

"My my, for a princess, you sure are a troublesome one." Said a voice, looking down on a knocked down princess. The princess was none other than Rosalina.

"G-get away..." Rosalina said, struggling to get up. The man known as Ansem was walking to her. "Just give up and accept your fate." He said.

Rosalina looked at the warp pipe that lead to Gensokyo. She was so close yet Ansem was making it very difficult for her. Ansem picked up Rosalina. "I'll make this quick." He said, smirking.

"D-don't you dare...hurt Rosalina." Said a voice as Ansem turned to see Daisy limping over to them. "You're still standing? It's no wonder why they call you the strongest princess in Sarasaland." Ansem said, throwing Rosalina down and walking over to Daisy.

Ansem picked up Daisy by the throat and glared at her. "This will kill you for sure, do you have any last words?" He asked. "G-go to Hell." She said. "Fair enough." Ansem said, tightening his grip until Daisy went limp. "DAISY!" Rosalina screamed as Ansem let go of Daisy and he walked over to Rosalina.

However, a boy with a Keyblade stood in front of Rosalina, but he was bleeding and was struggling to hold his Keyblade up. "Rosalina...g-go to Gensokyo." "But Riku..." "Forget about me...just go!" Riku said as Rosalina nodded as she weakly got up and limped over to the Warp pipe.

"Out of my way, Riku." Ansem said. "I won't let you." Riku said, but falling on one knee. "It seems you used all of your energy on the Heartless to protect Peach's Castle." Ansem said, walking calmly over to him. "However, you abandoned the castle just to protect Rosalina...and there is one more Heartless." Ansem smirked.

Suddenly, Peach's castle exploded, as Rosalina turned around, a few feet away from the warp pipe. Riku's eyes widened as he saw the remains of Peach's castle. "You didn't take out the Infernal Engine." Ansem said, then disappearing and reappearing behind Riku and kicking him down, and picking up his Way to the Dawn. "And you call yourself the Keyblade Master." Ansem said then raising the Keyblade up. "Farewell, Riku." Ansem said, then impaling Riku in the heart.

"NO!" Rosalina screamed as Ansem pulled Riku's keyblade from Riku's corpse and turned to Rosalina.

Rosalina quickly turned around and limped over to the warp pipe, she barely touched it when Ansem appeared in front of Rosalina and kicked her back. "So long, space princess." Ansem said, raising Way to the Dawn in the air.

"No. NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rosalina screamed, then suddenly waking up in her room, sitting up and taking deep breaths. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she looked at her alarm clock. 3:30 AM.

Suddenly Daisy kicked open the door with a golf club and looked around. "Alright, where are you?!" Daisy asked, then realizing no one was in the room but Rosalina. "Man, and I was hoping I would kill someone with this." Daisy muttered, then noticed Rosalina's tears.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked. "Nothing...just a bad dream." Rosalina said, wiping her tears from her eyes. "More like a nightmare." Daisy said, walking over to Rosalina's bed and hugging her. "It's okay now, it's over." She said, as Rosalina smiled and returned the hug.

Daisy stood up and walked to the door. "It was just a dream, Rosie." She said with a smile and walking out.

Rosalina lay back down and looked at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**And this is the new crossover story. Poor Rosalina...**


	2. Shadow Queen's Revival

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: You have a "What to Say?" list?**

* * *

Later in the morning, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were in the living room just chatting it up...well, except for Rosalina.

"Rosalina?" Peach said, looking at Rosalina. "Hey, you okay?" "Huh, what?" Rosalina asked, looking at Peach. "Dang, talk about being a space cadet." Daisy said as Toadsworth walked in with some tea. "No pun intended, right?" Toadsworth asked. "...I never intended it to be a pun since she IS a space princess." "Ah."

Suddenly, the front doors slammed open, as Roxas was seen right there, panting like crazy. "Master Roxas! This is a surprise." Toadsworth said. "You gotta hide me!" Roxas said. "Why are you wanting to hide?" Peach asked. "Tenshi and Alice won't leave me alone...they visited the islands when I was talking to Riku! I'm glad Namine is still sleeping!"

"Do they know you're here?" Peach asked. "They're going to be in this castle any second!" "I think you can hide in the game room, that's where Luigi and the Lumas are at." Daisy said. "Thanks!" Roxas said as he ran off.

Two seconds later, Riku calmly walked in. "Why hello there, Master Riku!" Toadsworth said. "Roxas came in here, right?" Riku asked. "Yeah." Daisy replied. "I knew it." Riku said as he casually walked in and leaned against a wall. "Did Sora tell Namine about what's going on?" Rosalina asked. "You kidding? Xion's been busy holding him back trying to get him to NOT tell Namine."

Riku then noticed Rosalina with a sad look. "Something on your mind?" "N-no...not really." Rosalina replied. "Come on, you can tell me." Riku said. Then Alice and Tenshi ran in with excited looks. "Roxas is here, right?" Tenshi asked. "He's at Toad Town." Riku said as the girls smiled and flew off to Toad Town. "That'll keep them busy for a while."

"I know something is on her mind, but she won't tell us." Peach said. "I know someone who will help!" Reimu said, who just walked in the castle with Marisa. "I'll be right back!" Marisa said as she flew off.

"So what's going on?" Reimu asked, sitting on the couch next to Peach. "Tea, miss Reimu?" Toadsworth asked. "Yeah." Reimu said. "Well, I don't know much but Daisy told me that Rosalina screamed in the middle of the night, and tears were falling down her eyes." "A sad dream?" Reimu wondered. "You don't scream during a sad dream, however, I heard Namine the other night that she screamed when Roxas left her for Olette in her dream, so maybe it was a sad dream." Riku thought out loud. "It was probably a nightmare." Daisy said.

Marisa came flying in with a girl with a dark hat. "Damnit, why did E. Gadd take FLUDD over to his lab again?" Daisy asked. "Probably more modifications." Reimu said. "I'm Koishi Komeiji." The girl said, smiling.

"What does she even do?" Daisy asked. "She can read minds along with her sister, Satori." Reimu explained as Koishi walked over to Rosalina. "Let's see what's on your mind." Koishi said as she closed her eyes, as the orb floating in front of her chest opened. "Holy crap! That's freaky!" Daisy exclaimed. "That's her third eye, Satori also has it." Marisa explained. "Interesting." Riku said.

Koishi suddenly gasped and opened her eyes, her third eye closing. "What is it?" Riku asked. "She...had a horrible nightmare." "How bad?" Peach asked.

Koishi sighed and looked at Rosalina. "The Mushroom Kingdom was in ruins, Ansem killed everyone except for Rosalina. She was so clone to Gensokyo but Ansem was making it hard for her. Daisy managed to survive, but not before Ansem choked her. Rosalina saw everything and Ansem made his way over to Rosalina, but Riku stepped in front of Rosalina, but he was badly hurt after trying to defend this castle from the Heartless, but he missed a Heartless called an Infernal Engine, which destroyed the whole castle. Ansem then reappeared from Riku, kicked him down, grabbed Way to the Dawn and impaled him. Rosalina barely touched the warp pipe to Gensokyo before Ansem appeared in front of her and kicked her back then went over to stab her before she woke up." She explained everything.

"Oh my god." Daisy said, putting her hand over her mouth in shock. Tears were falling from Rosalina's eyes as Riku sighed. "That snake sure has gotten stronger...I never imagined he got THAT strong..." He muttered as Reimu walked over to Rosalina and hugged her.

"Mama mia! What's with the crying?" Mario asked, walking down the stairs. "Well..." Marisa said then explained everything to Mario. "Mama mia..." Mario said, scratching his head. "I think this nightmare happened when Ansem came up close to Rosalina after they took out the fake Dustflier." Daisy thought.

Suddenly, a gap appeared and another girl jumped out of it, "What do you want, Yukari?" Marisa asked as Toadsworth gave Mario some tea. "I just came here to tell you guys something. I discovered at Patchy's library that there's some Legendary treasure at this place called Rogueport." "And you're telling us this because...?" Marisa asked. "Just wanted to tell you." Yukari said, smiling before going back in the gap and heading off to Rogueport.

About three seconds later, Mario did a spit take from his tea. "LEGENDARY TREASURE AT ROGUEPORT?!" "What's the problem?" Riku asked. "The Legendary treasure is nothing but trouble!" Mario exclaimed then looked at Peach, as Peach's eyes widened. "No...she wouldn't!" Peach exclaimed before Mario made a break for it to his room.

"What's so bad about a legendary treasure in Rogueport?" Marisa asked. "It's really bad." Peach said, shuddering at the memories. "Um, should I check her memories?" Koishi asked. "Probably not." Daisy said.

Mario ran out of his room and kicked open the door to the game room. "Luigi! I'm heading to Rogueport!" "Alright, have fun." Luigi said, playing Smash Bros Brawl with Roxas and Polari. "Curse you Zelda and your Final Smash!" Polari exclaimed as Roxas laughed.

Mario ran down the stairs and ran out of the living room, switching his cap to the winged cap as he did a triple jump and flew off to Rogueport.

"So this is the Legendary Treasure? The dark chest is fitting for a place called the Palace of Shadow." She said as she casually walked over to the chest.

Mario quickly got to Rogueport as he quickly dived in the Warp Pipe to the sewers. "I won't let that happen again!" He exclaimed.

Yukari smiled and opened the chest. "Let's see what's inside of it."

Suddenly dark aura shot out of the chest, knocking Yukari down as she looked at the dark aura in shock.

Mario quickly flew right through The Thousand Year Door and continued to fly to where the chest is. "Countless lives will be in danger if I don't stop this!"

A hand popped out of the chest, and then another, as a whole body came out of the chest and it looked at Yukari. "And who are you?" It asked. "I'm Yukari Yakumo, and what the heck are you?" "I am the Shadow Queen." She smirked and quickly grabbed Yukari.

Mario flew down the steps and flew over the spiked floor. "Almost there!" He exclaimed as he flew over the area where he fought Grodus and flew down the steps and kicked open the door.

"Yukari! DON'T DO IT!" Mario yelled as Yukari turned around. "Well, if it isn't the plumber..." Yukari said evilly. "Shadow Queen, release Yukari right now!" "Ha! Like I would! This body is more better than Peach." She said as she pulled out a spell card. "Let's see what this one does." She said.

"Aerial Bait: Laced with Venom." Yukari said as tons of lasers shot out and hit Mario. "Wow, that idiot Grodus should've brought me THIS body instead of that princess!" Yukari exclaimed.

Mario weakly got up and ran over to Yukari. "RELEASE HER RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. "Wow, I'm amazed you're still standing." Yukari said, and then grabbed him by the throat. "Ha! Where's your teammates or your precious hammer NOW?" Yukari asked before throwing him to a wall. "I am MUCH stronger in this body!" She laughed evilly and pulled out another spell card. "This will end you."

"Fantasy Nest: Flying Glow Worm's Nest." She said. Mario screamed in pain and then his screaming faded. "HAHAHAHA! I FINALLY DID IT!" She yelled in satisfaction as she picked up Mario's hat.

A portal appeared behind Yukari as she turned around to see Ansem in front of her. "Lord Shadow Queen, you have returned." "What took YOU so long? I was waiting for you to show up while I possessed Peach." "That stupid Keyboy kept me busy." Ansem said. "Oh, go figure." Yukari muttered.

"So what shall we do now?" Ansem asked. "I will go find the Princesses of Heart and absorb their power." She replied as she made a gap. "But first, I need to pay Princess Peach a little visit." She then smirked at Ansem. "I assume you'll do the same with the space princess?" "Yes." Ansem smirked. "She will die before me." "Good." Yukari said as she went through the gap.

Ansem made a portal and smirked. "I told you I will kill you when the time comes, Rosalina." He laughed evilly before walking into the portal.

* * *

**Oh dear, what's going to happen now that Mario is out of the picture?**


	3. An Unexpected Ally

A gap opened in front of everyone as Yukari stepped out. "Yukari? Are you feeling okay?" Reimu asked. "That's not Yukari." Riku said, taking out his Way to the Dawn.

"The silver haired boy is correct, I am the Shadow Queen." Yukari said, smirking. "Shadow Queen, what are you doing here?" Peach asked. "Oh, just dropping by and see how you are doing." Yukari said. "And what else?" Riku asked.

"Just to tell you that the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom has been eliminated." Yukari said, pulling out Mario's hat and throwing it to the ground. "NO!" Peach screamed. "You bastard..." Marisa said, and then firing danmaku at Yukari.

Yukari quickly dodged and kicked Marisa down. "I have no time for games." She said and then started to glow.

"I'm telling ya, Mr. Game and Watch is more weaker than ROB." Roxas said. "Are you kidding? It's the other way around!" Luigi told him. "Meh, I think Diddy Kong is more weak." Polari said. Then they heard an explosion which surprised all of them. "Mama Mia! What now?" Luigi asked.

"What...did you do to them?!" Peach exclaimed, as everyone was knocked down. "Relax, I didn't kill them, I just knocked them out with my shockwave attack." Yukari said, walking over to Peach.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed as he ran out with Roxas and Polari. "Oh my god." Roxas said as Peach and Yukari looked at them. "Guys, run!" Peach said.

"Barrier: Mesh of Light and Darkness." Yukari said. Roxas quickly pulled out his Keyblades and used Reflega to knock the spell back, Yukari dodged but it made a huge mess in the living room. Then Luigi noticed Mario's hat. "No...MARIO!" Luigi exclaimed.

Yukari calmly walked over to Peach and grabbed her by the throat. "We have unfinished business to take care of, Princess." "W-what do you mean?" "Ever since you used all of your power when I was facing that plumber, you weakened me. Now, time for me to return the favor." She said and threw her to the ground.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Roxas yelled as he jumped down and ran over to him. Yukari stood still as she kicked Roxas away and quickly grabbed Roxas' Oblivion.

Peach's eyes widened as she tried to get up but Yukari stepped on her knees. "You're not much of a fighter, are you?" She asked and raised the Oblivion up in the air. "Now the kingdom will have no princess." She smirked and impaled the Oblivion to Peach's heart.

"NO!" Luigi yelled, then Reimu got up and noticed what happened. "PEACH!" Reimu screamed as Yukari turned her head a little to see Reimu pulling out a spell card. "DREAM SIGN: DUPLEX BARRIER!" She screamed.

Yukari quickly dodged it and smirked. "You missed." Reimu glared at Yukari and tried to fight her tears as everyone else got up and noticed Peach on the ground while blood was coming out from behind Peach. "Oh god." Daisy said.

Riku grabbed his Way to the Dawn and ran over to Yukari. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled and slashed, but Yukari dodged and kicked him over to the stairs. "I have no time for weaklings."

"PRINCESS PEACH! I HAVE COME FOR YOU!" yelled a voice as Bowser stormed in. "Now's not a good time." Marisa said. "What do you mean?" Bowser asked, then noticed Mario's hat and Peach was barely even breathing.

"What in the heck..." Bowser said, then noticed Yukari looking at him. "It's been a while, Bowser." "You sound familiar...you sound like that Shadow jerk that absorbed Peach's body." "You know me too well." Yukari said, and then avoided Bowser's flames.

"I have no time for the King of all lame turtles." Yukari said as she made a gap and smirked. "Time to see what Cinderella is doing." She said and walked in, closing the gap. "Damnit." Riku said, punching the wall with his fist.

Reimu knelt down next to Peach as she coughed out blood. "Peach..." Tears fell from Reimu's eyes. "Reimu..." Peach weakly said. "F-find the Crystal Stars...it'll make the Shadow Queen weak...and...go to Rogueport and find a Goomba named Professor Frankly..." She said and then gave her final breath.

Reimu clenched her fists and looked at the ceiling and screamed her lungs out. "I'm coming with you." Daisy said. "Count me in." Marisa said. "I'm in." Roxas said. "Same." Luigi said.

"You're not leaving ME out of this, anyone who kills Peach and Mario is an enemy of mine." Bowser said as Marisa nodded. "Wait, you're trusting Bowser?" Luigi asked. "He kidnapped Reimu TWICE, I don't trust him." "Sometimes your enemy can be your friend at times." Marisa explained. "Yeah." Bowser said, smirking at Luigi. "Looks like you'll have to deal with me for a while." "Shut it." Luigi sighed.

Suddenly, a portal opened in front of them as Ansem came out as Rosalina gasped. "The time has come, Princess." He said as Riku got in front of Rosalina. "You guys go, I got a snake to get rid of." Riku said, as they nodded and ran out of the castle...while Roxas removed his Oblivion from Peach and ran off with the others.

"Out of my way and I'll spare your life, Riku." Ansem said. "Not on your life. You have to go through me in order to get Rosalina." "So be it." Ansem said, summoning his Guardian as the Guardian grabbed Riku. "This will be easy." Ansem said, walking over to the scared princess.

Suddenly, the doors slammed opened, a horse was heard and Ansem and the Guardian Heartless were hit with arrows as the Guardian dropped Riku.

"Link?" Rosalina asked, as Link was on Epona as Link was holding a bow in his hands. "Quick! Get on!" He said as Rosalina nodded and got on Epona. "You coming?" He asked Riku as he nodded and got on Epona, then Epona ran off.

Ansem pulled the arrows out of his arms and looked at the distance. "So she thinks she can just get away on the horse, huh? Good, I love a challenge." Ansem said as he made a portal and walked in.

Koishi was just standing there in front of the chair and blinked a few times. "What just happened?" She wondered.

* * *

**First Mario, now Peach... good lord!**


	4. First Crystal Star Located

"I can't believe I have to ride with this guy." Luigi muttered. "Well, there's no room on the broom." Marisa said as Daisy was riding with Marisa.

"And how the heck is Roxas even flying?! He's not even from Gensokyo!" "It's called the Glide ability." Roxas explained.

Luigi glared at Bowser as he was in the Koopa Clown Copter with him. "You know, I would use Brobot so I wouldn't fly with you." "About that, I destroyed Brobot in the garage before I made my appearance in the castle." Bowser said. "OH COME ON!" Luigi yelled. "Tough luck." Daisy said, smiling at Luigi. "Oh shut up." He said as Daisy giggled.

"Is that it?" Reimu asked, pointing down to a town below. "Yep, that's Rogueport." Luigi said. "You never been to Rogueport but I have, so how do YOU know you've been here?" Bowser asked. "After my mission to save Princess Éclair, I went over to Rogueport to recharge, then I keep bumping into Mario."

"Who's Éclair?" Daisy asked, glaring at Luigi. "Ack! Um...nobody! Just a friend!" "Okay..." Daisy said, turning her gaze from Luigi. "Someone is a player." Bowser teased. "HEY SHUT UP!" Luigi yelled as Bowser laughed.

They landed in Rogueport, and as soon as the residents saw Bowser... "AAAAH! IT'S BOWSER!" "RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!" "BOWSER? WHERE?! LET ME AT 'EM!"

"Wow, you sure are famous around here." Marisa said. "I'm used to it." Bowser said as they walked around Rogueport. "This place gives me the creeps..." Reimu muttered.

"Let's see...where the heck is Frankly?" Marisa asked. "I think I know." Luigi said, pointing to a building. "I think it's that one." "Well let's find out." Roxas said.

"Professor Frankly! I just received word about Mario!" said a young Goomba girl. "Oh?" Frankly asked, then Roxas knocked on the door. "Come in!" He said.

They all walked in, and the Goomba Girl noticed Bowser. "YOU!" She yelled. "Oh great, just what I need right now." Bowser muttered. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled and proceeded to Headbonk him, but Daisy grabbed her. "I never seen a pink Goomba before."

"Alright, that's enough, Goombella. I don't think Bowser will cause trouble with these people here." Frankly said as Daisy put Goombella down.

Goombella took a look at Daisy then at Luigi. "Hey Luigi, is this Princess Éclair that you kept talking about?" She asked, as Daisy gave Luigi a death glare. "N-no! This is Princess Daisy!" He exclaimed. "Oh." Goombella said.

"So what can I do for you people? And where's Mario?" Frankly asked. "Well..." Luigi said.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" A Bandit ordered as he grabbed a helpless Shy Guy. "Help!" The Shy Guy said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAT?!" Frankly screamed as the sudden yell made the Bandit jump a little and releasing the Shy Guy. "HELP! POLICE!" Shy Guy yelled. "God damnit!" Bandit muttered before he chased after the Shy Guy,

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SHADOW QUEEN IS BACK AND SHE KILLED MARIO AND PRINCESS PEACH?!" Frankly yelled. "That's what I was going to tell ya." Goombella said. "For an old guy, he sure yells loud." Bowser muttered to himself.

"So what are we going to do?" Goombella asked. "Find the Crystal Stars! That's what we're going to do!" Frankly exclaimed. "Great, we can go to the Rogueport Sewers to get them." Goombella said. "Not so fast. Ever since the Crystal Stars appeared in front of everyone when Mario was having a difficult time...they scattered to different locations after the Shadow Queen was defeated." Frankly said. "Oh."

Frankly then gave Marisa a map. "Go to The Thousand Year Door and hold this map up. It'll show you where the first Crystal Star is located." He explained. "Alright." Marisa said. "I'll go with you guys! I know where it is." Goombella said. "Well let's go then!" Daisy said as they nodded.

Yukari was already at the Castle of Dreams and casually walked to Cinderella. "Sh-Shadow Queen...i've heard much about you." Cinderella said. "I just didn't think it was true."

Prince Charming snuck behind Yukari and held a sword in his hand. "Come with me." Yukari said. "N-Never!" Cinderella said, and backed into a wall.

Yukari smirked and elbowed Prince Charming in the chest and grabbed his sword. "Didn't you know it's unwise to sneak up on the Shadow Queen?" She asked and stabbed Prince Charming in the heart. "NO!" Cinderella screamed as Yukari turned around.

"There is no such thing as "Happily Ever After". Now there is nowhere to run, I eliminated all the guards before coming in." She said and grabbed Cinderella.

Yukari started to drain all of Cinderella's life energy. "I'll see how the Sleeping Beauty is doing once I'm done with you." She said as Cinderella tried to scream but it was no use.

Yukari dropped Cinderella's lifeless body and made a gap. "Time to see if Aurora is sleeping or not." She laughed evilly as she went in.

"So this is The Thousand Year Door?" Reimu asked. "Yep." Goombella said as Marisa stepped on the pedestal and held up the map.

The whole floor underneath glowed as it caught them off-guard...except for Goombella. "What the heck is going on?" Luigi asked. "I dunno, but I think it's cool." Daisy said.

The glowing stopped as something popped up from the map. "What is it?" Reimu asked as they all looked...and Bowser picked up Goombella so she could see.

Clouds were popping up on the map, as a temple then popped up on top of the clouds. "Huh, wonder where that is." Roxas wondered. "Well, time to find out." Marisa said.

"My my! This is interesting!" Frankly said as they got back. "What is it?" Daisy asked. "The first Crystal star is in Skyworld!" Frankly said. "Well, guess we'll visit Pit." Reimu said. "Yep." Marisa nodded.

Bowser and Luigi got in the Koopa Clown Copter and then they all flew off to Skyworld. "I wonder if Palutena has it..." Marisa thought. "Well we'll find out." Daisy said.

"So how did you know what was going on in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Riku asked Link. "Well, Zelda felt something going on in the Mushroom Kingdom, so I got on Epona and ran off. Next thing I know, I see Mario's hat and Peach dead on the ground...and Ansem attacking Rosalina. Good thing I had my bow and arrows." Link said as they just entered Hyrule.

"We need to get Rosalina somewhere safe and I think Zelda's castle will work, she has tons of guards and the fact that Zelda can transform into a freaking ninja." Link said. "Ansem is very powerful, so be careful." Riku said. "I know, Pit came over the other day with his Playstation 2 and let me play Kingdom Hearts." "Kingdom Hearts is a game?" Rosalina asked. "I know, it's crazy!" Link said.

Epona stopped right in front of Zelda's castle as the trio got off of Epona and they ran right in. "Hurry! I can feel Ansem getting closer!" Zelda said, holding the doors for the trio and then closed the doors.

* * *

**Today's Smash Bros pic angers me...**


	5. Link and Sheik vs Ansem

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Does Horror or Drama count for Dark? Because there's no "Dark" genre.**

* * *

"You'll be safe here." Zelda said. "A-are you sure? I mean, this is Ansem we're talking about here." Rosalina said. "He controls Heartless."

"Heartless are no match for this bad boy." Link said, holding up his Master Sword. "The Blade of Evil's Bane, right?" Riku asked. "Bingo. Ansem won't stand a chance." Link said.

"Oh that's what you think." Said a voice as Ansem appeared from a portal as Link got in his battle stance. "I won't let you put one finger on Rosalina." Link said.

Ansem smirked and snapped his fingers as Soldier Heartless appeared and surrounded Rosalina. "Oh no..." Link said. "So what'll it be, Link? Taking me on, or saving Rosalina's life?" Ansem said.

Suddenly, a huge fireball appeared and grew in size as it destroyed the Soldier Heartless and hurt Ansem a little. "Who dares?" Ansem asked as Link smirked. "I dare." Zelda said. "Zelda, what are you doing? You're slow and you're an easy target!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Have faith in Zelda." Riku said.

"The space princess is right, you are an easy target." Ansem said. "Then how about a ninja?" Zelda asked and then glowed. "Oh yeah, you're in trouble now." Link said.

Zelda stopped glowing...and was completely different. "And you're supposed to be?" Ansem asked. "Sheik, your worst nightmare." Sheik said.

"You guys might want to stand back, this is going to get ugly." Link said as Riku nodded. "Now, prepare to fight." Sheik said.

Link ran over to Ansem and slashed him, but Ansem dodged and kicked him but Link blocked with his shield as Sheik ran over and kicked Ansem.

Ansem ran over to Link, but Link used a spin attack as Sheik ran over to Ansem, as Ansem punched her but she slid under Ansem, knocking him down as Link jumped up and lowered his sword to stab him, but Ansem rolled out of the way and sweep kicked Link but Sheik kicked him over to a wall and helped up Link.

"You guys are very skilled, I'll give you that." Ansem said, getting up. "However, I'm just getting started." "So are we." Link said.

"COME, GUARDIAN!" Ansem yelled and the Guardian appeared. "That's not going to stop us." Sheik said.

Link pulled out his Bow and fired Light Arrows at him, but Ansem dodged as Sheik ran over and kicked him, but the Guardian shielded Ansem and punched Sheik back.

"That all you got?" Ansem asked. "Not really." Link said and ran over to Ansem, but the Guardian punched him away but Sheik caught him. "Wow, that Guardian packs a punch." Link said. "I know.' Sheik said.

Ansem smirked as the Guardian disappeared and reappeared behind Sheik and grabbed her. "Sheik!" "Come, open your Heart." Ansem said as an electrifying force field surrounded him and went over to Sheik. "TAKE THIS!" Link yelled running over to Ansem and slashed him, but the force field knocked Link back.

The force field touched Sheik, as she screamed in pain. "SHEIK!" Link yelled as he ran over and slashed the Guardian but the Guardian punched Link away as Sheik screamed some more. "Damnit..." Link said and then pulled out his bow and aimed at the Guardian's head.

Ansem noticed this as he deactivated his electrifying force field as the Guardian threw Sheik...right after Link fired an arrow as the arrow pierced Sheik's heart. "NO!" Link exclaimed. "Oh look at that, this was your fault." Ansem said. "No...you threw her just so you could get rid of her." "You know me too well." Ansem smirked.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Link yelled as he ran over to Ansem. Ansem smirked and the Guardian grabbed Link. "L-let me go!" Link said. "Gladly." Ansem said as the Guardian let go of Link, but Ansem grabbed him by the throat.

"LINK!" Rosalina screamed. "Rosalina...Riku...take Epona and get out of here..." Link weakly said as Ansem was draining his life. Tears fell from Rosalina's eyes as Riku took Rosalina's arm. "Come on, let's go." Riku said as Rosalina nodded as the two ran off.

"Any last words?" Ansem asked. "You won't get away with this..." Link said. "Oh but I will once I'm through with the Space Princess." Ansem said as Link let go of his Master Sword and Ansem let go of Link. Then Ansem kicked Link's lifeless body in the chest and walked away. "You guys still won't escape me." Ansem said and made a portal.

"I assume you came for Aurora?" Maleficent asked Yukari. "Yes, I have." "I already weakened her." She said as she walked with Yukari. "And Phillip?" "I already disposed of him." "How did you do it?" "Let's just say I powered up the Darkside ever since he kept losing to that Keyblade Boy." "I'll have to pay Sora a visit once I'm done with the other Princesses of Heart." "So you're going to save Kairi for last?" "Yes, she'll be a bit of a challenge, which is why I'm going for the weak ones first."

They walked further until they came across Aurora who was tied to a tree...with chains! "That's a bit much with the chains." Yukari said. "Said the evil one who annihilated Mario and Peach with no mercy." Maleficent said. "Touché." Yukari said as she walked over to Aurora.

"The Princesses of Heart will retaliate. We won't let another one of us fall to the likes of you." Aurora said. "Hmph, the ones who prove a challenge will be Belle's Beastly boyfriend and Kairi." Yukari said and grabbed Aurora's throat.

Aurora glared at Yukari who was draining her life force. "Y-you won't get away with this..." Aurora weakly said and then her eyes closed. "So where are you off to next?" Maleficent asked. "Wonderland." Yukari said and made a gap to Wonderland.

"Hey guys!" Pit waved as they landed on the clouds. "So this is Skyworld huh?" Roxas asked. "Yep! It's really beautiful out here!" Pit smiled.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Dark Pit asked as he was with Pit as well. "We're looking for a Crystal Star, have you seen it?" Reimu asked. "Crystal Star..." Pit thought but shook his head. "Sorry, you might want to ask Lady Palutena, she knows more about it than I do." "Can you take us to her?" Marisa asked. "Yeah." Pit nodded and walked away, the rest following.

Dark Pit held his Palutena blade to Bowser's neck. "Try any funny business and you're dead." "Relax, I'm on your side until we take down the Shadow Queen." Bowser said. "Alright..." Dark Pit said, putting the blade away. "But I'm watching you." He said as he walked off with the others. "Geez, is he always like this?" Bowser thought before catching up with the others.


	6. Cat Fight!

"Oh hey guys!" Palutena exclaimed as they walked in Palutena's temple. "So what can I do for you?" "They're looking for the Crystal Star." Pit said. "Crystal Star, huh?" Palutena said, then closed her eyes. "I think I have it."

"Wow, these Centurions sure are strong." Daisy said, looking at them. "I know." Reimu said. "They're not that tough." Bowser said. "I still can't believe how you used your fire breath on all of them when I used my Final Smash one time." Pit muttered. "Like I said, they're not that tough." "Well to you, they're not." Roxas said.

Palutena walked up to them and sighed. "I forgot that I didn't have it, I gave it to Viridi last week." "Why did you do that?" Luigi asked. "She said she wanted to make her dress more beautiful so I let her have it." Palutena explained. "Well, time to head to Viridi's house..." Pit said. "Luckily for you guys, I know the way." "You mean WE know the way." Dark Pit said. "Oh shut up." Pit muttered as Dark Pit laughed.

"We need to get you somewhere safe where Ansem won't even touch you." Riku said. "But how are we going to do that?" Rosalina asked. "See that place over there?" Riku pointed over Epona's head. "Yeah?" "That's Radiant Garden, they have a great security system. Heartless like Ansem won't even touch you." "Let's hope so." Rosalina said.

Pit knocked on Viridi's door. "Coming!" said a voice. "Here she comes." Pit said. The door opened and Viridi was standing right there. "Oh hey Pit! Come on in, you guys!"

"Wow, it's like you seriously warmed up to us ever since we took down Hades." Dark Pit said. "Well I was planning on wiping out humanity with another Reset Bomb but Palutena told me that not all of humanity is like that." Viridi explained. "So let me guess, you took down the other Reset Bomb factory and changed your ways?" Pit said, smiling. "What the...how did YOU know I had another Reset Bomb factory?" "Let's see, a reset bomb when Pyrrhon was taken over...it doesn't take a genius to realize you had another one." "So you're admitting you're an idiot?" Dark Pit asked as Pit glared at Dark Pit.

"Sooo...what are you guys here for?" Viridi asked. "The Crystal Star." Marisa said. "Crystal Star...oh yeah!" She smiled and ran off. "Dang...is she going green or something?" Luigi asked. "She's the Goddess of Nature." Pit explained. "Oh."

Viridi came back with the Crystal Star in her hand. "I was going to return it to Palutena because as soon as I put it on my dress...it just made it ugly." She said and gave it to Marisa. "Oh thanks." Marisa said.

"Who's at the door?" asked a voice and a girl walked in. "Oh hey Phosphora." Pit said. "Hey." Phosphora said and then took one look at Luigi. "Oh my god." She said, and started to blush. "I hope she's not looking at me, I have enough girl trouble as it is." Roxas muttered.

Phosphora walked over to Luigi and smiled. "You are so cute." She smiled...right in front of Daisy. This of course made Bowser chuckle. "Luigi...the ladies man." He said, as Reimu giggled at this.

Daisy's eye twitched and glared at Phosphora. "Listen here, buddy... he's with ME." Daisy said. "Well, looks like SOMEONE is jealous." "Oh snap." Dark Pit said. "Well I'm glad she's done flirting with me." Pit muttered. "Don't hold your breath." Dark Pit said, smirking.

"What did you just call me?" "Jealous. Admit it, Luigi here thinks I'm much more cuter than a stupid princess like you." "You're not going to stop this?" Marisa asked Viridi. "You kidding? This is pure entertainment right here!"

"I didn't say OR think that." Luigi said. "He's denying it, oh how cute!" Phosphora giggled as Daisy's fists clenched. Then suddenly...Phosphora kissed Luigi on the cheek. "Oh no you didn't." Daisy said angrily. Phosphora just crossed the line.

"Oh yes I did, what are you going to do about it?" Phosphora smirked. "Dang, she's crazier than Larxene!" Roxas exclaimed.

"You are going to pay for that." Daisy said as she ran and punched Phosphora. "Whoa guys! Take it outside! You'll hurt my plants in here." Viridi said. "Why do I have this feeling she's going to do something outside?" Pit wondered as they all walked outside.

Daisy and Phosphora looked at each other, both glaring at each other but Phosphora was smirking.

"Place your bets, people! Who's going to win and take Luigi with them? Phosphora or Princess Daisy?" Viridi exclaimed as she made an entire stand outside. All the Forces of Nature placed all their bets on Phosphora. "I knew it." Pit muttered, then noticing Dark Pit doing the same thing for Phosphora. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "I love a good cat fight." Dark Pit said as Bowser did the same thing. "Dang, Daisy is not the popular choice." Viridi said, looking at everyone's votes for Phosphora while Daisy had ZERO. "You gotta be kidding me." Reimu said.

Phosphora fired lightning bolts at Daisy but Daisy dodged and ran right to Phosphora who kept firing lightning bolts at her but Daisy kept dodging and used an uppercut on her. "I can't watch!" Luigi exclaimed, covering his eyes. "Sure you can, just uncover your eyes." Bowser said, putting Luigi's hands behind his back. "You suck." Luigi said to Bowser. "Thanks for the compliment." Bowser said as Reimu rolled her eyes.

Phosphora slapped Daisy, but Daisy slapped Phosphora even harder. "HAHAHAHA! I LOVE A GOOD CAT FIGHT!" Pyrrhon said as he was right next to Viridi. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!" Viridi screamed. "I was flying around and noticed those two girls battling to the death so I decided to watch the whole thing." "Seriously, I don't get you." Viridi muttered as Pyrrhon made a bet...for Phosphora. "I should've known." Pit muttered.

Daisy punched Phosphora, but Phosphora blocked it with her fist and flipped her over, but Daisy sweep kicked her and punched her in the chest.

"Damn, you won't like Daisy when she's angry...especially if it involves Luigi." Marisa said. "No kidding." Reimu nodded in agreement. "Are you guys gonna make any bets?" Viridi asked them. "We're all for Daisy." Reimu said. "Oh good, I was WONDERING if Daisy was going to have any votes." Viridi said.

Phosphora fired lightning bolts at Daisy, but she dodged and used another uppercut then kicked her down. Then Daisy jumped up and landed on Phosphora's chest...with her elbow. "Ouch..." Viridi winced in pain just by watching that.

Pyrrhon went over to them and knelt down next to them as Daisy was pinning down Phosphora. "One! Two! Three! Four!" "Why is he wearing a wrestler's referee outfit?" Roxas asked. "I'm surprised it's not burning." Reimu said. "Seven! Eight! Nine! TEN! WE HAVE A WINNER!" Pyrrhon said as he raised up Daisy's arm. "...Strange, I'm not getting burned." Daisy said. "Oh please, I'm not THAT hot." Pyrrhon said as Daisy walked over to the others.

"Well let's get going back to Rogueport." Luigi said as they nodded and took off. "See you guys later!" Pit waved as he and Dark Pit flew back to Skyworld.

"You went easy on her, did ya?" Viridi asked, helping Phosphora up. "What makes you say that?" "You could've zapped her with electricity so she would've been knocked out in an instant." "That'd make the whole battle pointless." Phosphora said as she walked away. "I guess she wanted to make it more interesting." Viridi thought before shrugging.

"Here's some friendly advice. Next time, don't say "Off with my head"." Yukari said, holding a spear from a dead Card soldier. "I just wanted to protect Alice..." Queen of Hearts said. "Yeah well look where that got you." She said and impaled her with the spear.

Yukari walked over to Alice and smirked. "Not the best body guards around here." She said. "Please! DON'T DO THIS!" Alice screamed. "I don't listen to kids like you." She said and drained Alice's life energy. "Wow, not a lot of energy you had unlike Aurora and Cinderella...but then again, you ARE a kid." She said and made a gap. "Let's see if those dwarves are useful..." She smirked and walked in it.

"So you found it?" Frankly asked. "Yep." Marisa said. "Great! Now go to the Thousand Year Door and see where the next Crystal Star is at." He said as they nodded and went down to the door.

"Something seems different about Daisy. She looked really mad." Goombella said. "You sure? She seemed normal to me." Frankly said. "Maybe I'm going crazy..." "Maybe you are." Frankly said as he laughed while Goombella rolled her eyes.

Marisa held up the map as the lights lit up once again. "Still amazes me." Bowser said as the lights stopped and the map lowered to Marisa. "So where are we headed next?" Reimu asked.

On the map, an island popped up with mountains on it. "Heeey...that looks like Yoshi's Island." Luigi said.

* * *

**Lesson learned...never piss off Daisy.**


	7. To Yoshi's Island!

"What's with those random white things?" Rosalina asked. "That's the security defense mechanism." Riku replied. "It only targets Heartless." "Oh."

Epona stopped in front of a building and Riku hopped off of Epona. "Come on." Riku said as Rosalina nodded and they walked in the building.

"Call me an OLD MAN, did you?" Cid asked, glaring at Merlin. "It's what you get for calling me a stupid wizard." He replied. "Oh boy..." Riku muttered. "Are they always like this?" Rosalina asked. "Unfortunately...yes." Riku sighed.

"Hey Riku! What's going on?" Yuffie asked walking over to him. "Hey Yuffie." "So who's this cute girl? She your girlfriend?" Yuffie smiled as the two of them blushed. "Um...no...we're just friends!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Suuuure you are." Yuffie smiled and then laughed. "I'm just messing with you!"

Yuffie then looked at Rosalina and Riku and then smiled. "Hey! Do you want to see Tron?" "Who?" Rosalina asked. "He's the one with the security thing." Riku said. "Ah...sure, I guess." "Well come on, let's go!" Yuffie said and ran out the door. "Cool horse!" She exclaimed and ran off. "Is...she always this...optimistic?" "She can be annoying sometimes."

"Luigi, you are right. This IS Yoshi's Island." Frankly said. "Awesome!" Luigi exclaimed. "Apparently, the Crystal Star is on top of one of those mountains." "Interesting." Reimu said. "However, i'm a little...suspicious." Frankly said. "What's wrong?" Marisa asked.

"I'm sure Luigi remembers what happened the last time he was there when he was with Sonic and Shadow." Frankly said. Luigi's eyes widened and shuddered. "Oh god...Mecha Sonic almost killed us!" "Exactly." Frankly muttered. "This could be a trap." "But wait, didn't you guys destroy Mecha Sonic?" Daisy asked. "That's what I thought...until he was at Bowser's Castle in space..." Luigi muttered. "Weird." Daisy said.

"I advise you to take extreme caution on the island." Frankly said. "Don't worry, we'll be back." Marisa said as they walked out and flew off. "I have a bad feeling about this." "I'm sure Mecha Sonic isn't that bad." Goombella said and took out her Tattle log. "Let's see... Mecha Sonic..." Her eyes widened. "Oh my god..."

"Out of all the dwarves, I expected Grumpy to put up a fight." Yukari said, walking to Snow White. "But since they're all dead, I guess it's safe to say they're extremely weak." She said. "H-how dare you." Snow White said, and then Yukari took Snow White by the neck and started absorbing her life energy. "Yeah yeah, cry me a river why don't you?" Yukari said and dropped Snow White.

Yukari made a gap and smirked. "Time to see how strong the Street Rat is." She smirked, as she walked but stopped. "What's this feeling." She said and her fists clenched. "Those fools are getting those dreaded Crystal Stars again?" She asked angrily. "And that Goddess of Nature just gave it to them."

She closed the gap and made another one behind her. "Time to pay that Goddess a little visit." She said and walked in the gap.

"And THIS...is the main computer." Yuffie said then seeing Leon and Aerith right there. "Hey guys!" "Oh hey Yuffie." Aerith said then looked at Rosalina. "Who's this?" "Princess Rosalinda! She's a space princess!" Yuffie smiled. "Um, it's Rosalina." Rosalina corrected. "Don't mind her, she gets all the new people's names wrong." Leon said.

"So what's new?" Aerith asked. "Well, Ansem is hunting her down and he already eliminated Zelda and Link while we were there." "WHAT?! HE TOOK OUT THE PRINCESS OF HYRULE?!" Yuffie yelled. "If he took out Link and Zelda, that means he's gotten stronger." Leon said.

"Don't worry, my friends. Ansem will not lay a finger on the princess." "Whoa, did that computer just talk?!" Rosalina said. "It's Tron." Riku said. "Oh." "He doesn't bite, he's really friendly!" Yuffie smiled as Leon facepalmed. "Where do you get all this optimism?" He asked.

"Don't worry. Even if Ansem steps into the town, he won't stand a chance. And if he somehow survives this, he won't survive long enough when he bumps into Cloud." Tron said. "Let's hope you're right." Rosalina sighed.

"Is that Yoshi's island?" Reimu asked. "Yep." Luigi said. "So it just came back after Mecha Sonic destroyed it? That's suspicious..." Marisa said. "Well, we have to take extreme caution." Daisy said as they nodded and descended to the island.

"Shadow Queen, what are you doing here?" Virdi asked. "I had this feeling you gave them the Crystal Star, did you not?" "So what if I did? You're not going to win." "Oh but I will once I destroy them. But first, I was thinking maybe I will destroy the Goddess of Nature." "Not on your life." Viridi said. "Children, DESTROY HER!" She ordered as the Forces of Nature flew over to Yukari.

"LACED WITH VENOM!" She yelled, as her spell destroyed all of the Forces of Nature. "NO!" Viridi screamed. "Is that the best you can do? Not even Cragalanche stood a chance." She smirked and walked over to her.

Phosphora landed in front of Viridi and glared at Yukari. "Not another step." "I was hoping you'd show up." Yukari said. "Phosphora, you're still weak when you took on Daisy!" "Maybe, but I still have some fight left in me!" She said and fired lightning bolts at Yukari.

Yukari quickly dodged and punched Phosphora, but she quickly recovered from a backflip and ran over to her. "FLYING GLOW WORM'S NEST!" She yelled as it hit Phosphora dead center. "PHOSPHORA!" Viridi screamed.

Phosphora weakly got up but Yukari grabbed her by the throat. "You're not even a challenge." She said and threw Phosphora to the side. "Phosphora! Are you okay?!" Viridi asked, but Phosphora didn't respond. "Y-you killed her." Viridi said, backing up from her. "So I did, why should I care?" She asked and walked over to Viridi.

Suddenly, an arrow hit Yukari on the arm as Pit landed in front of Viridi. "Don't even THINK about hurting her." He said. "Pit!" Viridi said. "Viridi, get somewhere safe. I'll take her on." "But she eliminated four of the Princesses of Heart! You don't stand a chance!" "Just GO!" Pit ordered as Viridi nodded and flew off.

"It seems the angel has a death wish." Yukari said. "This will be the day that the angel falls." She smirked as Pit took out his Atlas Club. "Even if I fall...I won't let you hurt Viridi." Pit said. "Bring it on then." Yukari said.

They landed on Yoshi's Island and they started walking. "Let's see, it's a big island, the Crystal Star is around here somewhere." Roxas said. "Let's be careful, Mecha Sonic could be anywhere." Marisa said as they nodded.

"So, those fools came for the Crystal Star, huh?" a mechanical voice said. "They will die trying."

* * *

**Who is this Mechanical person? Where is Viridi going? And WHY am I asking you all these questions?**


	8. One Hell of a Battle

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: SMB Z HAS BEEN CANCELLED?! Geez, you don't watch it for a while and it ends up being cancelled...SHEESH!**

* * *

"Let's see...the Crystal Star could be anywhere." Roxas said. "I think Frankly said the Crystal Star is on one of those mountains." Bowser said. "Yeah, but which one?" Luigi wondered.

Suddenly, something spin dashed into Marisa, causing her to crash right into a tree. "MARISA!" Reimu screamed. "Mecha Sonic?!" Luigi said as Mecha Sonic ran over to Marisa and grabbed her by the throat. "I will exterminate anyone who tries to get the Crystal Star." He said, but Roxas used Firaga on Mecha Sonic, blasting him away and then he used Curaga on Marisa. "Thanks." She said and got up.

Mecha Sonic got up and looked at everyone. "Subjects confirmed to be Marisa Kirisame, Reimu Hakurei, Luigi Mario, Bowser, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and Roxas." He said. "Your last name is Mario?" Reimu asked. "What? You don't like it?" "No, I think it's cool." Reimu said, smiling then looking at Mecha Sonic.

"Must exterminate all." He said as his arm turned into a machine gun. "Oh no." Luigi said as Mecha Sonic fired at them, but Roxas used Reflega to reflect the bullets. "Alright, let's take this robot down." Roxas said.

Yukari ran and punched Pit, but he dodged and slammed his Atlas Club at Yukari. Yukari quickly recovered as Pit tried to hit Yukari again, but she kicked him in the chest and used an uppercut to knock him down. Pit countered by using a sweep kick and slammed his club on the ground, but Yukari rolled out of the way and fired danmaku at him.

Mecha Sonic spin dashed into Daisy, but Daisy recovered and punched him, but Mecha Sonic grabbed her fist and threw her to a tree while flying up to avoid Roxas' Zantetsuken. "SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!" Reimu yelled, but Mecha Sonic kicked them back to Reimu. "WHAT?!" Reimu screamed and got hit by them.

Yukari grabbed the Atlas Club and swung it at Pit, blasting him a few feet. "Alright..." His right arm glowed and aimed it at Yukari. "HAVE A TASTE OF THE VIRGO PALM!" He yelled and fired at Yukari, but Yukari dodged it and smirked. "Now we're talking." She said as she fired danmaku at him, but Pit fired at the danmaku as the projectiles collided into each other, making a massive explosion. Yukari emerged from the smoke and punched Pit, but Pit recovered with a backflip and fired at Yukari.

Marisa fired Master Spark at Mecha Sonic, but he spin dashed RIGHT THROUGH the Master Spark and hit Marisa. "How is that possible?!" Luigi exclaimed as Bowser breathed fire at Mecha Sonic but Mecha Sonic avoided it and fired missiles at Bowser, blasting him to a tree...knocking it down as well. Roxas used Sonic Blade, but Mecha Sonic quickly avoided all the slashes and spin dashed into him. Daisy ran over to him and tried to punch him but Mecha Sonic turned around and aimed his machine gun at her and fired, but Reimu grabbed Daisy and they both got out of the way of the bullets as Marisa fired danmaku at him, but he dodged and he flew up and kicked Marisa down.

Yukari punched Pit right in the chest really hard, causing him to cough out blood and kicked him away, but Pit still fired at her with his Virgo Palm, but Yukari quickly dodged all the shots and pulled out a Spell card. "Evil Spirits: Xanadu of Straight and Curve." She said. Pit tried to dodge it but still managed to get hit. His arm glowed and went back to normal, but Pit glared at Yukari and pulled out his Pandora Claws. "Alright...NOW I'm mad." He said.

"FIRE!" Roxas yelled as he used Firaga at Mecha Sonic, but he dodged and kicked Roxas down, then spin dashed into Luigi who was going to hit him from behind. He then avoided Marisa's Final Spark and spin dashed into her and fired missiles at Reimu, blasting her to the ground and then kicked Daisy down. "Damnit, he's too strong." Daisy said. "We still have to fight." Reimu weakly said and fired danmaku at him, but Mecha Sonic dodged and spin dashed right at Reimu. Bowser rolled over to Mecha Sonic but Mecha Sonic caught him and threw him to more trees, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Strike." Mecha Sonic calmly said and punched Luigi in the face.

Pit slashed Yukari, but she dodged every slash and fired danmaku at Pit, causing him to take more damage but Pit wasn't giving up. "I'm impressed that you're still going strong after receiving heavy damage, but I can tell you're getting weaker." "Like I care." Pit said and slashed her, but Yukari avoided and used an uppercut and pulled out a Spell card. "SINISTER SPIRITS: DOUBLE BLACK DEATH BUTTERFLY!" She yelled as Pit screamed in pain from the spell.

Mecha Sonic pointed his machine gun arm at Reimu, as his other arm turned into a machine gun as well and pointed it at Daisy. "You are weak, your friends have been knocked out." He said and looked at them. "You will be exterminated." He said as the girls looked at each other and closed their eyes. "Farewell." He said.

Suddenly, sunflowers grew underneath Mecha Sonic and wrapped him up. "What? What is the meaning of this?" He asked as Reimu and Daisy looked up to see him. "Huh?" Daisy asked, then noticed knives surrounding the flowers. "You girls okay?" asked a voice as they turned to see Yuuka and Sakuya right there. "Good thing we got here just in time." Yuuka said.

Mecha Sonic cut through the sunflowers and dodged the knives. "You fools, you really think you could beat me?" He asked, and then a boulder hit Mecha Sonic in the head. "Suika!" Reimu smiled and two certain vampires landed in front of the girls. "We'll take care of him." Flandre said, smirking. "Subjects confirmed to be Sakuya Izayoi, Yuuka Kazami, Suika Ibuki, Flandre Scarlet and Remilia Scarlet." Mecha Sonic said.

Pit fell on one knee, breathing heavily and looking at Yukari. "I...won't give up..." He said, struggling to get up. Yukari smirked and pulled out the Pandora Claws. "H-how did you...?" Pit asked. "You dropped them after my spell hit you." She said smirking and ran right to him. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled and slashed right through Pit.

Pit coughed out tons of blood and weakly smiled. "At least...Viridi got away." He said before falling. Yukari looked at Pit's corpse and took off the claws, tossing them to Pit. "Well, at least you won't bug me anymore." She said and made a gap. "She's not getting away."

Mecha Sonic spin dashed into Suika but Suika grabbed Mecha Sonic and threw him up in the air, as Mecha Sonic recovered and fired missiles at Suika, but Yuuka used sunflowers to make a shield to protect Suika. "MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled as Mecha Sonic dodged, but Remi kicked him in the spell while Sakuya threw knives right at Mecha Sonic.

Mecha Sonic landed from the spell and fell on one knee. "You fools think you can beat me?" He asked and then fired from his machine gun hand right at Flandre, and she didn't move. "It appears the Scarlet girl has a death wish." He said. "Nope, you're just shooting my clone, you idiot." Flandre said as she kicked him over to Sakuya as she pulled out a knife and slashed through Mecha Sonic.

Suika uprooted a tree and held it like a bat. "Swing batter batter, SWING!" She exclaimed and hit Mecha Sonic with it, sending him in the air, then Remi fired the Gungnir at Mecha Sonic, as it went right through him.

"No..." Mecha Sonic said as he started to glow. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he exploded. "And good bye!" Flandre said, smiling. Roxas got up and used Curaga on everyone. "Man, that was quite a beating." Luigi said as Bowser walked over to them, rubbing his head. "No kidding."

Viridi flew around, getting away from Yukari. "I hope Pit is okay..." She said, then a gap appeared in front of her as she stopped flying as Yukari flew out. "Found ya." She said.

Viridi's eyes widened and tears fell from her eyes. "No...you didn't!" "He put up a good fight, but he still didn't survive." She smirked as more tears fell from Viridi's eyes. "Oh? Could it be that you have feelings for Pit? How amusing, at least you don't have to listen to his annoying voice anymore." She smirked, as Viridi glared at her and her fists clenched. "YOU BITCH!" She yelled and flew right at Yukari.

Flandre took the Crystal Star and gave it to Marisa. "Here you go." She said. "Thanks." Marisa smiled and they all flew off. "So how did you guys know about us and why you didn't take on Bowser?" Reimu asked. "Koishi told us everything about what happened in the Mushroom Kingdom, then Aya came to us and said she went by Yoshi's Island and noticed you guys were battling Mecha Sonic so we came here." Sakuya explained. "Wow." Daisy said. "Well, let's just go back to Rogueport." Luigi said as they all nodded and flew off.

Yukari held Viridi by the throat and smirked. "You call that a challenge? By avenging your loved one? How pathetic can you get?" She said. "At least the Goddess of Nature has been killed." She said as she dropped Viridi and made a gap. "Now, time to see if that Street Rat will put up a fight." She said and went in the gap.

Viridi landed on the ground and right in front of someone. "Oh my god! Sanae, go get Eirin!" "Got it!" Sanae said and flew off.

* * *

**Okay two things: One...I have found out that Brian from Family Guy has been killed by being ran over by a car. I don't even WATCH Family Guy and i'm not a fan of it BUT DAMNIT, IT WAS STILL SAD WATCHING THAT SCENE ON YOUTUBE!**

**And TWO: The Ray Gun has been confirmed for Smash 4. And I LOVE it's new design!**


	9. Third Crystal Star Located

A portal opened in front of everyone as Ansem walked in. "Nice security system." He said. "Okay, how did you get passed the security?" Yuffie asked. "Hmph, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I went in Space Paranoids and let's just say my Guardian derezzed Tron." Ansem smirked. "Oh no." Rosalina said, but Leon got in the way and pulled out his Gunblade. "Riku, take Rosalina somewhere safe other than here." He said. "Right." Riku nodded and took Rosalina's hand and ran off.

Ansem looked at his opponents which were just Yuffie and Leon. "I take it the wizard and the other idiot left?" He asked. "They went somewhere else. I'm not telling you where they are." Leon said as Yuffie took out her big shuriken. "Very well, I'll take you both on." He said.

Viridi weakly opened her eyes and noticed someone looking at her. "Phosphora...?" "Who's Phosphora?" said a female voice. Viridi sat up and looked at a girl looking at her. "Who are you?" "I'm Suwako Moriya." She said. "And you are?" "Viridi, the Goddess of Nature." "Oh my god." Suwako said, her eyes widening.

Sanae walked in and looked at Viridi. "Oh good, you're not dead." "Did I die?" "Almost! Luckily Eirin fixed you up!" Sanae said. "Do you remember anything what happened?" She asked.

Viridi's eyes widened, remembering Yukari appearing in front of her and told her that she killed Pit. Tears fell from Viridi's eyes and covered her face. "Oh, must be a bad one." Suwako said. Viridi wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Suwako. "So where am I?" "The Moriya Shrine." Suwako replied, smiling

Ansem stabbed Leon with his Gunblade and grabbed Yuffie's shuriken. "LEON!" Yuffie screamed but then Ansem threw the shuriken at Yuffie, as it hit her and pinned her to a wall, with one of the sharp ends impaled her heart. "Hmph." Ansem said and walked away. "And you call yourself a ninja." He said, opening the door. "Y-you won't win." Yuffie weakly said as Ansem turned his head. "Oh? What makes you think that?" "Rosalina...has potential...she might not realize it but she'll kick your ass." "Is that so? That princess almost got killed by the Dustflier replica. She has no potential. She's weak and pathetic." Ansem said and walked out the door, leaving Yuffie to die.

Epona stopped by a huge building as Riku and Rosalina ran in and kicked open the door. "Riku? What the heck is going on?" Tifa asked. "Ansem." Riku replied. "I thought something was wrong when I saw that Mario and Peach were killed on the news." Cloud muttered. "So where's Aerith?" Riku asked. "She's in the other room, talking with Lea and the others." Cloud said as Riku nodded and took Rosalina with him. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other and nodded as Cloud took out his Omnisword while Tifa got in her battle stance. "Alright, this is going to get ugly." Tifa said as Cloud nodded.

"Wha-wha-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Frankly yelled as soon as they got back. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU GUYS DESTROYED MECHA SONIC WITHOUT EVEN GETTING HURT?!" Frankly yelled. "Yep." Remi said. "Oh my..." Frankly said and then fainted. "...Seriously? Fainting like Toadsworth?" Flandre asked. "At least this one fainting makes more sense." Yuuka said. "Oi..." Goombella muttered, checking on Frankly. "You guys go to the Thousand Year Door, I'm sure he'll wake up by then." "Right." Marisa said as they all walked to the door.

"So what happened?" Suwako asked, sitting on the couch next to Viridi. "Something happened...I don't want to talk about it." She said, sighing. "Okay then." Suwako said as she got up and walked to Sanae who was reading a book. "You think a Goddess of Nature would be happier." Suwako said. "You know who she reminds me of?" Sanae asked. "Who?" "You." "What? I don't see it." "You're a goddess, she's a goddess. You're both blonde and have the same eye color. I don't know what ELSE she has but yeah, that's pretty much it." "Whatever." Suwako said, walking away. "Fine, don't believe me." Sanae said, smiling. "But you'll find out eventually."

Marisa held up the map as the lights started to glow again. "...I'm not drunk, am I?" Suika asked. "Nope, I'm seeing it too." Flandre said as Daisy gave Suika a weird look. "She's a drinker...a heavy one I might add." Sakuya said. "Ah."

The map lowered to Marisa as everyone gathered to see what's on the map. A mountain popped up on the map, with a cloud shaped like a ring is surrounding the top of the mountain. "What kind of a mountain is that?" Luigi wondered. "I think it's a volcano." Reimu said. "Corona Mountain?" Daisy thought. "Nah, Corona Mountain doesn't have a cloud shaped like a ring surrounding it." Luigi said. "Good point." Daisy said. "Well, let's figure out what the heck it is." Bowser said as they walked back.

"Oh, so I have to take down you two as well?" Ansem asked. "You will not harm Rosalina." Tifa said, clenching her fists. "Bring it on." Ansem said.

"Good LORD, the next Crystal Star is at Death Mountain!" Frankly exclaimed. "So where is it at?" Luigi asked. "Hyrule, you have to go through Kakariko Village and Goron City in order to get to the entrance of Death Mountain." Frankly explained. "Okay, I guess we'll have to go to Hyrule then." Reimu said. "Now hold on a second!" Frankly said. "You have to wear some special clothes in order to be in Death Mountain safely, it is HOT in there." He said. "Ha! I laugh at heat." Bowser said. "Yes, but there is lava in there, and knowing you and your history of lava...I recommend clothes for you too." "Oh alright..." Bowser muttered as he walked out and got on his Koopa Clown Copter with Luigi. "See you guys later." Frankly said as everyone flew off.

Cloud charged up an attack and smirked. "Farewell." He said and ran over to Ansem. The Guardian came out and grabbed Cloud as Ansem took his Omnisword. "Oh no." Tifa said. "Farewell, indeed." Ansem said as HE used Omnislash on Cloud. "CLOUD!" Tifa screamed as Cloud fell on one knee and then Ansem impaled Cloud with his own sword. "NO!" Tifa screamed. "How does it feel being impaled with your own sword?" Ansem said as he removed the sword from Cloud and immediately slashed Tifa, as Tifa fell on one knee, holding her hand to her chest. "Now this won't hurt a bit." Ansem smirked.

"So this Ansem dude is back, huh..." Lea said, putting his hand over his chin. "Here's hoping Cloud is taking care of him." Even said. "I hope so." Aerith said. "Cloud is strong, Ansem won't stand a chance." Lea said. "Let's hope so." Riku muttered.

Suddenly, something impaled Aerith from behind...it was Ansem with Cloud's Omnisword. "Oh my god!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Riku said as Ansem removed the sword as Aerith fell. "YOU KILLED CLOUD AND TIFA?!" Rosalina screamed. "And Aerith." Ansem said. "They all died..." Ansem said, pointing his finger at Rosalina. "BECAUSE OF YOU!" Rosalina's eyes widened and a tear fell down her cheek. "Shut up! They died because of you!" Riku exclaimed. "Sure they died because of me." Ansem said sarcastically, as Riku took Rosalina by the hand and ran off again.

Yukari held Aladdin's sword and walked up to Jasmine...the sword had blood on it too. "And to think the street rat would prove a challenge." Yukari said. "No...get away!" Jasmine said, but Yukari grabbed her by the throat. "Oh look, I can throw you down to the street since we're so high up." Yukari smirked and threw Jasmine down. "Now, time for the Beast." She said, as she made a gap and walked in.

* * *

**So I had this dream that Dixie Kong was confirmed to be a playable character for Smash 4...did I just unintentionally predict the future?**


	10. To Death Mountain!

**To Ziden115: The edge of your pogostick? HAHAHA! That made my day!**

* * *

"So this is Kakariko Village?" Luigi asked. "Yep, it sure looks like it." Marisa said. "So peaceful and quiet." Remi said.

Suddenly, everyone in Kakariko screamed, as they all ran in their homes. "Was it something I said?" Flandre asked. "No, it's just that we got a very monster-like turtle with us." Suika said. "I'm right here, you know!" Bowser exclaimed. "Dude, you ARE a monster-like turtle." Daisy said. "I am not, i'm a very buff, very awesome king of the Koopas." Bowser said. "Who gets beat up by Mario every time." Reimu said, smiling. "Oh shut up." Bowser muttered.

Roxas knocked on a door as a woman opened the door, as the woman looked JUST like Anju. "Hello?" "Um, hi...do you know how to get to Death Mountain?" "Um, just go past the gate, you'll be on the Death Mountain Trail and you'll hit Goron City." She said. "Okay, thanks." Roxas said. "Now please, take that monster with you! Dump him into the lava for me!" Anju said and closed the door.

"Just because I'm awesome and a pretty cool king DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE FEELINGS!" Bowser yelled. "Take it easy." Sakuya said, patting Bowser on the back. "Not everyone is used to you like we are." She said. "Thanks for cheering me up..." Bowser muttered as they walked to the gate.

Sanae looked at Viridi then at Suwako who were sitting side-by-side as they both looked at the sky. "Wait a minute." She flew up and took a good look at Viridi and Suwako. "My god, they look the same age!" She thought to herself.

"Now where are we going?" Rosalina asked as she held on to Riku. "Anywhere but here! I didn't think Ansem would kill Tron and Cloud." He said as Epona ran really fast.

Lea took out his Keyblade and pointed it at Ansem while Even took out his shield. "You think you can just kill off a bunch of people just so you can get Rosalina? I don't think so." Lea said. "Hit me with your magic, I dare you." Ansem smirked. "Very well." Lea said. "FIRE!" He yelled, but not a single fireball came out of his keyblade. "Come on...WORK." Lea said. "It seems you haven't mastered magic yet." Ansem said. "Damnit, I thought Merlin taught you that." Even said. "Oh shut up." Lea said, putting away his Keyblade and taking out his chakrams. "Oh dear." Even said as he quickly grabbed Aerith's corpse and quickly ran off. "BURN BABY!" He yelled.

Epona turned around and ran off in another direction. "This goes to the Mushroom Kingdom! Are you crazy?!" Rosalina exclaimed. "We're not stopping at the Mushroom Kingdom, we're heading to Gensokyo." Riku said. "But...everyone's lives will be in danger there!" "Link and Zelda risked their lives to protect you, so did Leon and the others. No doubt they will too." Riku told her. Rosalina smiled and a tear fell from her eye. "Hey, there's no need to cry all the time." Riku said, looking behind him with a smile.

"WHOA, INCOMING!" Roxas yelled as a boulder came rolling down, but Suika jumped forward and punched the boulder, smashing it in pieces. "There you go." Suika said as the Tektites saw this and cowered in fear of Suika's massive strength. "Wow, I expected Hyrule's monsters to be more...agressive." Daisy said. "They're all cowards." Yuuka said as they continued up the trail as Suika punched any more boulders that would've crushed them.

Lea fell on one knee and weakly looked at Ansem. "It seems the fire bug has used all his fire." Ansem said as he doesn't have a scratch on him. "Go to hell." Lea said as Ansem took him by the throat.

"Ah Link! My brother has returned!" Darunia said as he squeezed the life out of Luigi. "Do I look like Link to you?!" Luigi weakly said, his face turning blue. Darunia opened his eyes to see he was choking Luigi. "Oh, sorry brother." He said as he let go of Luigi.

Luigi started coughing like crazy as Roxas used Curaga on him. "You okay, Luigi?" Daisy asked. "I WILL be..." Luigi muttered. "Luigi? Don't be silly! This is my brother, Link! He's the hero of Hyru-...Since when did you grow a mustache?" "Link never GETS facial hair." Luigi said as Darunia blinked a few times and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I guess seeing this Luigi fella reminded me of Link." He said, blushing in embarrassment as well.

"Get out of my castle NOW." Beast ordered. "Not until I eliminate Belle." Yukari said. "So be it." Beast said as he charged right at Yukari. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!" He yelled. "You sure are cocky." Yukari said, smirking. "But then again, you are a beast." She said as she jumped out of the way and fired danmaku at Beast.

"So what can I do for you?" Darunia asked. "Going to go to Death Mountain to find the Crystal Star." "Ah, you need some special clothes to get in there." He said, "Luckily for you, I know a sage that started making clothes like this." Darunia said. "It'll just be a minute."

Viridi looked at the sky and sighed. "Here, have this." Sanae said, giving Viridi some ice cream. "What is it?" "Aya and Hatate came across this place called Twilight Town and tried some ice cream. They gave three to me so you, me and Suwako can have one." She said as Viridi took a bite. "...Salty...but sweet. What the heck is this flavor?" "Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Sanae said as Suwako took a bite. "DANG THIS IS GOOD!" Suwako exclaimed.

Beast fell on one knee as Yukari kicked him down. "And to think you would put up a good fight." She said as she picked up a sword hanging on a wall and impaled him. "Now, time to find the Princess of Heart." She said and walked forward.

"Dang, she's gorgeous." Luigi said, looking at Saria who was walking to them. "What does she have that I DON'T?" Daisy asked, a little mad. "Well, she's cute, she's kind, she's very friendly..." Darunia said but Daisy elbowed him in the chest. "And she's not THAT strong..." Darunia said in pain.

"I think this should do it." Saria said as she gave them the special clothes. "And as for Bowser..." Saria said. "Well, try this on." "A stupid red jacket?" "Hey, I was running out of material." Saria said as Bowser tried it on. "Hey, it fits." He said. "I was going to make a shell out of it, but like I said, I was almost out of material." "Now let me lead you to the secret entrance to Death Mountain." Darunia said as he led them to the secret entrance.

"Oh there you are." Yukari said as she walked forward to Belle. "Don't make ANOTHER move!" Cogsworth said, getting in front of her. "Cogsworth! What are you doing?!" Lumiere exclaimed. "Buzz off, clock." Yukari said as she stepped over Cogsworth and grabbed Belle. "Nice body guards you have here." She said and drained her life force. "K-Kairi will stop you..." Belle weakly said. "I drained almost all of the princesses of heart except for her. You think she'll stop me with that stupid Keyblade of hers?" Yukari asked and dropped Belle.

Yukari looked at them and smirked. "See you boys later, I got the last princess of heart to kill!" Yukari waved and walked through the gap. "Remind me why the spell hasn't been broken yet?" Cogsworth asked as Lumiere shrugged.

"And here you guys go!" Darunia said. "Just go through that hallway and you'll find the Crystal Star." He smiled as they all waved at Darunia and walked in.

"They sure are brave." Saria said. "Yep." Darunia said and smiled at Saria. "Hey, play that song for me." "You really like that song, do you?" She giggled and pulled out her Ocarina. "Yeah, I do." He smiled as Saria started playing as Darunia started dancing.

* * *

**I may be 17, but my inner child kicked in as soon as I saw the Pikachu balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade.**


	11. Kairi and Sora vs Shadow Queen

**To Ziden115: I know you haven't reviewed the last chapter, but I am going to say... THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME FINAL FANTASY VII AS A GIFT ON STEAM!**

* * *

Kairi lay down on the beach near the water, her eyes closed and totally relaxed. "Ah, this feels nice." She said, smiling.

Suddenly Kairi opened her eyes and quickly got up, taking out her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade and turning around to see Yukari right there. "Nice place you got here." Yukari said.

"I already know you wiped out the other Princesses of Heart. As soon as Cinderella was wiped out, Aurora contacted the other Princesses of Heart to try and stop you until Maleficent chained her up so you could easily kill her." "Interesting, you Princesses of Heart have telepathy." Yukari said. "But no matter, once I eliminate you I will be invincible."

Kairi pointed her Keyblade at Yukari. "You might as well give up. I've already eliminated six of the Princesses of Heart." "You don't know how strong I have become with this Keyblade." "Well let's find out." Yukari smirked.

Yukari ran and punched Kairi, but she dodged and slashed upwards, but Yukari backfliped and fired danmaku at Kairi, but Kairi blocked and used Firaga.

"Laced with Venom." Yukari said. "RAGNAROCK!" Kairi screamed as the Ragnarock hit the spell, making a huge explosion. Yukari ran through the smoke and punched Kairi, but she dodged and used Thundaga at Yukari. "You're more troublesome than Pit, I'll give you that." Yukari said. "So you eliminated Pit, huh? You are so Heartless." "If only I WAS a Heartless." Yukari said, shrugging.

Yukari fired danmaku at Kairi, but she dodged and used Sonic Blade, as Yukari was knocked down. Kairi jumped up and raised her Keyblade in the air. "TAKE THIS!" She screamed. "DOUBLE BLACK DEATH BUTTERFLY!" Yukari yelled, as Kairi was caught in the spell and screamed in pain.

Yukari smirked as she flew up and kicked Kairi down as soon as the spell ended. Kairi weakly got up and tried to use Curaga but Yukari grabbed her and threw her to the side. She then pulled out a spell card. "BARRIER: BOUNDARY OF LIFE AND DEATH!" She yelled as Kairi screamed in pain some more.

Kairi struggled to get up but fell on one knee, as she struggled to raise her Keyblade up to use Curaga. "You sure are strong, but you won't defeat me." Yukari said, walking over to Kairi. "Now if you just accepted your fate instead of fighting over it, you would've made things easier." She said and grabbed Kairi by the throat.

Suddenly, Yukari was blasted several feet away from Kairi but Yukari recovered. "Who dares?" She asked. "I dare." Said a male voice, as it was Sora. "Sora, what are you doing?" "Saving you." He said, using Curaga on her.

"I'll fight with you." Kairi said, but suddenly somebody took her hand and ran off with her. "Namine, what are you doing?" "You almost got killed by her; we're taking you somewhere safe." "We?" Kairi asked and noticed Xion at the warp pipe. "Come on, hurry!" Xion said as Namine jumped in the pipe with Kairi as Xion soon followed.

"Ah, so you're the Keyboy that gave Ansem a difficult time." Yukari said. "I won't let you hurt Kairi." Sora said, pointing his Ultima at Yukari. "Bring it on, Mr. I need a Haircut." Yukari smirked.

Sora ran over to Yukari and slashed her, but Yukari dodged and fired danmaku at him, but Sora used Reflega and used Blizzaga Pursuit.

Yukari dodged the Blizzaga Pursuit and ran over to Sora, but Sora used Triple Firaga, but Yukari jumped up and kicked Sora. Sora quickly recovered and used Sonic Blade, but Yukari flew up as Sora used Ragnarock. "MESH OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!" She yelled as the spell hit the Raganrock, making a huge explosion. However, the spell was more powerful as it went right through the smoke and hit Sora.

"Kairi seems to be more skilled than you." Yukari said. "I'm just getting started." Sora said as he used Firaga, but Yukari dodged and flew to Sora and kicked him to a palm tree. "You're not strong, you're pathetic!" Yukari said. "Xanadu of Straight and Curve!" She exclaimed.

Sora yelled in pain as Yukari flew over and used an uppercut on him, as he dropped the Ultima and Yukari caught it. "Let's see...what is that move called? Zantetsuken?" She thought while smirking as Sora's eyes widened.

"COMING THROUGH!" Yukari yelled while she used Zantetsuken right through Sora. Sora coughed out blood and weakly looked at Yukari. "You won't win..." "How many times have I told the Princesses of Heart? I will win." She said as Sora fell. Yukari opened up a gap and smirked. "That girl will NOT get away."

"Let's see...the Crystal Star should be here somewhere..." Roxas said, but suddenly he fell on one knee. "Roxas, you okay?" Reimu asked. "I'm fine, I think I feel a little dizzy." He said as he got up. "Come on, let's go find it." He said and walked off. "I'm wondering what happened." Marisa wondered.

Viridi looked down at the ground and sighed, a tear fell from her eye. "Dang, I thought the Sea Salt Ice Cream would cheer her up." Aya said as she and Hatate landed near Sanae. "Well it was worth a shot." Sanae said. "Well what else would work for a sad goddess?" Hatate wondered.

Suwako got up and then hugged Viridi, as Viridi was caught off-guard by the hug but then returned it. "I'm sorry that you lost him." Suwako said, as a couple more tears fell from Viridi. "Aww..." Aya said and took a picture. "Damnit, I was going to that!" Hatate exclaimed. "Too late!" Aya smiled. "Will you two NOT be rivals for once?" Sanae asked. "It's more fun if we're always rivals." Aya said. "Hell yeah!" Hatate said as they both fist bumped. "Of course it is." Sanae rolled her eyes.

Sakuya was behind Roxas, as he looked behind him. "What? I feel okay." "I know you feel fine, it's just when you fell earlier, you made me concerned." "Relax, I just felt a little dizzy." He said as they kept walking. "Well, I just have this feeling something went wrong." Sakuya muttered.

Daisy looked at a door and looked at everyone. "I wonder what's in here." She thought and opened it up. "Oh nothing in here, just a really fancy treasure chest." "Treasure?" Bowser asked as he walked over and opened it up. "What kind of a sick joke is this?!" He exclaimed and pulled out a very fancy key. "A KEY?" He yelled. "It's a fancy one." Marisa said and took it. "Who knows, might have some good use to it."

Epona made a sharp turn as she ran right through Toad Town. "Hey Rosalina! Where the heck is Roxas?!" Tenshi asked as they were STILL looking for Roxas. "As far as I know, he's at Rogueport!" She replied. "You think so?" Riku asked. "I don't know if he's actually AT Rogueport." Rosalina said as Epona jumped and went right in the warp pipe.

Alice and Tenshi looked at each other. "TO ROGUEPORT!" Alice yelled as they both flew off.

"Hey guys, take a look at this!" Yuuka said as they went up to Yuuka. "A lock?" Flandre asked. "I wonder if that fancy key would work." Suika thought as Marisa took out the key. "Let's see if it works." Marisa said as she put the key in the lock.

The lock immediately...unlocked and the door opened. "Whoa, I guess it did work." Marisa said. "Come on, let's go." Reimu said as they walked in.

"It's about time you showed up." Said a voice. "Ganondorf?! I thought Toon Link and Toon Zelda killed you!" Marisa exclaimed. "Bad guys always come back with revenge." Ganondorf said. "Ain't that the truth." Bowser muttered.

"But no matter, I will take you all out." "By yourself? How lame." Flandre said. "I'm not alone." Ganondorf said and snapped his fingers. A huge dragon came out of the lava and looked at all of them.

"What kind of a dragon is that?!" Suika asked. "Volvagia." Ganondorf replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Hmm, the update on the Smash Bros Website is kinda interesting...**


	12. Saving Kairi

"What are we doing in the Mushroom Kingdom? The Shadow Queen will definitely find me!" Kairi exclaimed. "Relax, we know what to do." Namine said as they ran in Peach's Castle.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt." Xion said, looking at Peach's corpse. "Well never mind about Peach, we gotta find SOMETHING." Namine said as she looked around the castle.

"Oh hello there, girls! What can I do for you?" Toadsworth asked as he walked over to them. "Do you know anyone who will be the perfect body guard for Kairi? Shadow Queen is hunting her down and she's the last Princess of Heart." Xion asked. "As a matter of fact...I do." Toadsworth said as he walked to the phone. "Hello? Yeah, I would like to speak to him please."

Volvagia breathed fire at Yuuka, but she dodged and fired danmaku while Sakuya threw knives at him. Ganondorf pulled out his sword and slashed Roxas, but he blocked with his Keyblades and slashed him, but Ganondorf dodged.

Volvagia flew over and tried to slam into Reimu, but Reimu flew up. "FANTASY ORB!" She yelled as Marisa pulled out a Spell card. "LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!" She yelled as the two spells went together and they hit Volvagia as Suika jumped up and punched him down where Yuuka wrapped him up in flowers as Flandre used Maze of Love on him.

Roxas used Firaga on Ganondorf, but he dodged and slashed him, but he dodged and slashed him, however he fell before he could land a hit. "Giving up already? Heh, too easy." Ganondorf said, raising his sword in the air, but Daisy ran over to him and kicked him the chest while Luigi jumped up and punched him in the face. "You okay?" Daisy asked, helping up Roxas. "That doesn't normally happen." Roxas said. "Maybe the heat is getting to you even though we have the clothes on." Luigi said. "Who knows." Daisy shrugged before avoiding Ganondorf's slash.

Yukari appeared in front of the girls and walked to them. "Give me Kairi and I will spare your lives." "Not on your life." Xion said, taking out her Kingdom Key. "Besides, if we did, you'd kill us anyways." "Ha! I would!" Yukari said, and then taking out Sora's Ultima. "Wait, that's Sora's Keyblade!" Kairi exclaimed, a tear falling from her eye. "Either he's not as skilled as you are or he's just rusty." Yukari said.

"Is he coming or not?" Kairi asked. "Oh he's coming; he'll be here any moment." Toadsworth said as Yukari ran over and slashed Xion, but she blocked it and used Eruption to counter.

Volvagia slammed into Roxas, but he dodged and used Graviga to pull him in as Sakuya jumped up and slashed through him with a knife as Remi fired the Gungnir at Volvagia as he yelled in pain and fell to the ground in defeat. "Hell yeah!" Daisy fist pumped and then looked at Bowser walking over to Ganondorf...who was defeated by Yuuka and Reimu.

"Bowser...I'm aware that Shadow Queen killed Mario and Peach and you are avenging them, but do you seriously have to kill your friend?" Ganondorf asked. Bowser clenched his fists and looked at Ganondorf. "I'm sorry...but it's for the best since the Shadow Queen is on the loose again." Bowser muttered and breathed fire at Ganondorf.

Bowser turned around and looked away from Ganondorf and walked to them. "That must've been hard, killing one of your friends." Marisa said. "I know, but I had no choice." Bowser sighed as Reimu put her arm around him. "Don't worry, he'll come back eventually." Reimu said as the Crystal Star appeared in front of them as Yuuka took it.

Xion slashed Yukari, but Yukari dodged and used Firaga on her, but she blocked it and slashed her while Kairi and Namine were just watching. Toadsworth looked out the window and his eyes widened. "Oh! Here he comes!" Toadsworth exclaimed and started to play a certain song on a radio which was next to the phone.

"That music doesn't even fit for THIS battle!" Xion exclaimed, blocking Yukari's slash. "Oh but for a certain someone it is." Toadsworth said. "You know, he seems calm even though Peach has been killed." Namine said.

Suddenly, the window shattered as the girls looked up. "FALCOOOOON..." The man yelled, raising his fist in the air. "Oh god!" Xion exclaimed. "PUNCH!" He yelled as the two girls jumped back as the man punched the ground really hard, messing up the living room and sending Peach's corpse to the other side of the room.

"Who ARE you?" Kairi asked. "The name's Douglas Jay Falcon...or as people like to call me, Captain Falcon." He said and looked at Yukari. "So, this is the Shadow Queen person I kept hearing about at Port Town." He said. "Master Falcon, I trust you'll take good care of Miss Kairi?" Toadsworth asked. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I will. Besides, not even Ganondork could survive my Falcon Punch." He said as he took Kairi by the hand and ran off. "Hey, you girls coming? There's plenty of room in the Blue Falcon!" He said as Xion and Namine nodded and followed him.

Yukari's eye twitched and made a gap. "That Falcon idiot won't get away." She said and walked in. Toadsworth sat on the couch and drank some tea. "Hey Toadsworth? How come you're not freaking out that the princess is dead?" Toad asked as he saw the whole thing. "I have no idea why I'm calm right now, Master Mario is dead too and I'm just remaining calm."

Toad looked at Toadette and shrugged. "Do you think he lost it?" He asked. "Gee, I dunno. I think remaining calm while Peach and Mario are dead makes him relaxed. OF COURSE I THINK HE LOST IT!" Toadette said sarcastically.

Epona ran through Gensokyo and was heading right for the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "Are you nuts? That gate is so high I don't think we'll make it!" Rosalina exclaimed. "We'll make it!" Riku said.

Meiling woke up from her nap to see Epona right above her and went right through the gate. "Holy...crap." She said as she opened the gate as Epona landed. "You know, you could've just told me you were coming and I would've left the gate open." Meiling said. "Now that wouldn't be much fun." Riku said as he got off with Rosalina and they ran in.

Meiling turned around and saw Ansem walking over to the mansion. "Great...I have to deal with THAT guy." She muttered as she walked to Ansem.

"The Chinese Martial Artist, am I right?" Ansem asked. "Yeah, you're right. But I won't let you harm Rosalina." "Try as you like, you won't be living much longer." "I don't care, I'll sacrifice my life to protect Rosalina." Meiling said as she got in her battle stance. "Now get ready, things are about to get ugly." She said as she ran over to Ansem.

Everyone flew back to Rogueport as soon as they got out of Goron City. "Well that was interesting." Daisy said. "I can't believe Darunia knocked out Luigi with a huge hug." Marisa said as she looked behind her to see Luigi STILL knocked out on the Clown Copter. "I don't think he's going to wake up any time soon." Bowser chuckled.

Suddenly, Roxas fell to the ground below. "Roxas!" Reimu exclaimed, but Sakuya went down to grab him and flew up, as he was on Sakuya's shoulder. "I think something is wrong with him. I never seen something like this." She said as they all headed to Rogueport.

* * *

**Yeah buddy, Captain Falcon has arrived! ...Now if only he will be confirmed for Smash 4 already...**


	13. Fourth Crystal Star Located

Meiling kicked Ansem, but Ansem grabbed her foot, however Meiling spun around as her other leg hit Ansem's head as he was sent a few feet away and then he recovered. "You're really skilled." Ansem said as he ran over to Meiling while she smirked and pulled out a spell card. "RAINBOW SIGN: TRUE INTENSE RAINBOW FIST!"

"Interesting..." Patchy said as soon as Riku and Rosalina were in her library. "Well you don't have to worry about Ansem here, Meiling will take care of him." She said. "I dunno..." Riku said. "No matter how many people face him, they all fall. He even took out Cloud." "Oh my god." Koakuma said.

"So where are we going?" Xion asked. "Port Town." Falcon replied. "That way, she can blend in with the crowd so she won't be spotted easily." "What about you?" Namine asked. "I'll stick with her so she will have a body guard with her." "And us?" Xion asked. "You'll have to put on new looks at Port Town so Shadow Queen won't recognize you. I mean, for a girl who wears a black coat all the time or even a girl who wears white all the time, you guys will make easy targets." Falcon explained. "You have a point." "You don't have to change your hair style or hair color. There's a lot of black haired and blonde people at Port Town."

"What? Roxas collapsed?" Goombella asked as Frankly took a look at him. "Let's see..." Frankly said as he felt his forehead. "Well, he feels fine and I feel a pulse." He said. "Do you think the heat got to him?" Goombella asked. "I doubt it, the special clothing doesn't make people hot." Frankly said.

Frankly looked at the others. "You guys go to the door, we'll see what's wrong with him." He said. "Right." Marisa said as they walked out.

"I wonder." Goombella said as she took out her Tattle Log and looked at Roxas. "Let's see..." Frankly put Roxas on his desk and looked at him. "Got anything?" He asked. "He has high defense and his attack is incredible." Goombella said. "Wait, hold on...I see something on the next page." Goombella's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god." "What is it?" Frankly asked as he took a look.

"Did anyone hear screaming?" Marisa asked. "I didn't hear anything." Daisy said. "Did you?" "I heard something, but I don't know what it was about." "Maybe it was Luigi." Suika said. "Nope, the dude is still knocked out." Bowser said as he was carrying Luigi on his shoulder.

Marisa held the map up in the air as the lights began to shine once again. "I'll never get used to this brightness." Bowser muttered as Luigi opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked. "Morning sleeping beauty." Bowser said. "Oh very funny." Luigi said as he got off of Bowser as Bowser chuckled.

A clock tower popped up on the map, as a mansion appeared next to it. The map landed back on Marisa's hands as they all looked. "What in the heck..." Reimu wondered. "Please tell me it's not one of those mansions I was at." Luigi said. "Well let's head back." Sakuya said as they nodded.

Meiling fell on one knee, glaring at Ansem. "How..." She said. "Hmph, you're just a loser Chinese warrior." Ansem said as Meiling weakly got up. "Not a chance." She said and pulled out another Spell Card. "CHI SIGN: EARTH DRAGON SKY DRAGON KICK!" She yelled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Reimu screamed as soon as they got back. "That's right." Frankly said, as Roxas was sitting on the desk, looking sad. "According to Goombella's Tattle log, if Sora ever dies, Roxas will have little time left to live. In other words, Roxas will die in a couple of hours.

Tears fell from Reimu's eyes. She had just met Sora at Bowser's Castle and now Sora is dead. "Well, that explains why I felt weak at Death Mountain..." Roxas sighed. "Well, you can't just stay here and wait for death." Frankly said. "I guess I'll go with them." Roxas said as he walked to them.

"Sooooo...where are we headed to next?" Marisa asked. "According to this map, the next Crystal Star is at Twilight Town." "Oh great, I get to see Hayner and the others one last time." Roxas muttered. "But hold on, the Crystal Star is NOT in the clock tower, IT...is in the haunted mansion." Frankly said. "Did you HAVE to say haunted?" Luigi asked as he already went pale.

Ansem's Guardian grabbed Meiling from behind as Ansem was trying to dodge Meiling's wild attacks. "You sure are a wild one." He said. "Shut up..." Meiling said as she tried to kick him but Ansem grabbed both of her legs and started to twist them, as Meiling screamed in pain.

The Guardian threw Meiling to a wall as Ansem walked to her. Meiling tried to fly up but Ansem grabbed her by the throat. "Stay down." He said and slammed her into the dirt.

Meiling weakly looked up at Ansem as he smirked. "Like I said, you are a pathetic Chinese warrior." He said and kicked her in the chest. "And you need to go to hell." Meiling said as the Guardian picked her up as Ansem held Meiling's spell card that she let go of as soon as the Guardian grabbed her. "I wonder what will happen if you get hit by your own spell." He said as the Guardian held Meiling tightly as Meiling's eyes widened. "Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick." He calmly said.

Viridi turned around while she was talking with Suwako and Sanae. "What the heck was that?" She asked. "I dunno...but I think it's happening at the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Sanae said.

The Guardian dropped Meiling's corpse on the ground as Ansem kicked her. "I'm surprised you still had some scream left in you." He said as he walked in the mansion.

"What was that?" Rosalina asked, a little worried. "I have a bad feeling about this." Koakuma said as Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn.

The doors in front of them exploded as Ansem walked in. "There you are." He said as Patchy got in front of them. "You might want to step back...this will get ugly." Patchy said.

"Alright, here we are." Falcon said as he got out of the car and ran off with Kairi. Xion and Namine got out and noticed a clothing store. "Oh...he parked next to a clothing store...how convenient." Xion said as they both walked in the store.

"Well, I don't know about you, but this is just crazy." Marisa said as they were flying off to Twilight Town. "I'll tell you what's crazy...I HAVE TO GO IN ANOTHER FREAKING HAUNTED MANSION!" Luigi yelled. "Not that...it's just that Sora died and Roxas will die in a couple of hours." "Luigi...man up." Bowser said. "Hey! You know very well that I'm afraid of ghosts!" Luigi exclaimed. "Uh...has anyone seen Reimu?" Daisy asked.

Reimu walked in front of Sora's corpse and knelt down next to him. "Sora..." She said, as tears fell from her eyes. "Hey." Said a voice as Reimu turned her head to see Sakuya walking up to her. "Sakuya..." Reimu said as she went up and hugged Sakuya as she returned the hug.

"I'm here for you..." Sakuya said as Reimu tried not to cry but with no luck. "Just let it out." She said quietly as Reimu started to cry.

* * *

**Poor Reimu...**


	14. To the Mansion!

Marisa and the others landed at Twilight Town. "Just one more look before I die...just fantastic..." Roxas muttered. "Well, you couldn't wait for death at Rogueport, you have to do SOMETHING before you wind up dead." Suika said. "Yeah, good point."

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said a voice. "Oh no..." Roxas said as they turned to see four people. "It seems the chicken wuss came back to Twilight Town...with some outsiders." "What do you want, Seifer?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, just waiting for the moment to beat your sorry ass as soon as you came back to Twilight Town." Seifer said. "He's going to beat your sorry ass into next week, y'know?" Rai said proudly. "How about in a couple of hours?" Flandre asked as Roxas looked at her. "What?" "Not cool, Flandre..." Roxas muttered. "She has a point..." Remi said.

"Seifer will wipe the floor with you, y'know!" Rai smirked. "If he says "y'know" one more time..." Fuu muttered to herself. Seifer walked over to Roxas and grabbed him by the throat. "This will hurt...a lot." Seifer said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Daisy said, as she pushed Seifer which made him let go of Roxas.

"Who do you think you are, pushing someone like that?" Seifer asked. "No one pushes Seifer around, y'know!" Rai exclaimed. Suddenly, he yelled in pain and then fell to the ground. "What the?" Seifer asked he turned around.

"No hard feelings." Fuu said to the knocked out Rai. "Oh my..." Vivi said. "Fuu, what the hell are you doing?" Seifer asked, and then Daisy karate chopped the back of Seifer's neck, making him fall too.

"Okaaaay...that was unexpected." Roxas said then looking at Fuu. "Why did you do that?" "Hearing Rai say "Y'know" over and over again, it gets really annoying." Fuu replied as she just simply walked away. "Hey, wait for me! That turtle guy is giving me the creeps!" Vivi exclaimed as he ran off with her. "Um, thanks...I guess." Roxas said. Fuu waved at them without even turning her head.

"I'm not THAT scary." Bowser muttered. "Tell that to Vivi." Roxas said as they walked forward. "I'll show you guys where my friends are." Roxas said.

"FIRE SIGN: AGNI RADIANCE!" Patchy yelled, but Ansem hid behind a bookcase to avoid the spell. The Guardian appeared in front of Ansem and pointed to the bookshelf. "Ah...good idea." Ansem said as they both pushed on the bookshelf.

"Where are you..." Patchy said as she walked around, holding another spell card at the ready. Suddenly she heard a crash as she looked up to see a bookshelf in front of her falling right to her as her eyes widened.

"Roxas!" Hayner exclaimed as he ran to him and high fived him. "Good god, it's been quiet without you." He said. "So this is the Usual Spot?" Marisa asked, looking around. "Yep, right under the tracks." Olette said. "So what brings you guys here?" Pence asked. "Well..." Yuuka said.

The smoke cleared as Patchy started coughing as she looked to see she was away from the bookshelf. "Huh? How did I get here?" She wondered then she looked to see where she was at before. Somebody pushed her out of the way and it was Koakuma. "Koakuma?!" Patchy exclaimed. "She sacrificed her life to save you." Riku said as Patchy's eyes widened as tears fell from her eyes. "How pathetic can you be...sacrificing your life to save someone else, it's really sad and stupid." Ansem said as Patchy glared at him. "Riku, Rosalina...get out of here as fast as you can, this will get REALLY ugly." She said as Riku nodded and took Rosalina with him.

"Gee, that's a bummer." Pence said. "This sucks...Sora ends up dying and Roxas will die in a couple of hours." Hayner said. "Well, we can do what we normally do when you come to visit." Olette said. "Well, I guess it'll be worth it before I die." Roxas said. "Exactly." Pence said. "Let's do it right now!" Hayner said as the four ran off. "Well, I guess we can go to the haunted mansion now." Daisy said. "Why couldn't it be a happy mansion or a Christmas mansion?" Luigi muttered. "That'd be too boring, besides...you being scared amuses me all the time." Bowser said. "Not funny." Luigi muttered.

Riku and Rosalina got on Epona and she ran right through the gate where they saw Meiling's corpse. "Ouch..." Riku muttered as Epona ran off once again.

Epona ran right past Viridi, Suwako and Sanae who were flying over to the mansion. "Who was that?" Sanae asked as they stopped to look. "Looks like a princess and a silver haired guy." Suwako said. "That's Princess Rosalina and Riku riding on Epona." Viridi explained as the two girls looked at her. "What?" She asked.

Suddenly, the Scarlet Devil Mansion near them exploded, grabbing their attention. "What the heck?!" Sanae exclaimed as they flew in closer.

Patchy was on one knee, bleeding on her right arm and looking at Ansem. "Really...that was the best you can do? Fire Water Wood Metal Earth Sign: Philosopher's Stone?" Ansem asked who wasn't even hurt. "How did you destroy the whole mansion?" She asked. "You'll be surprised how much power a Heartless can have." Ansem said and grabbed her by the throat as Viridi, Sanae and Suwako looked on from behind a wall in horror.

"So this is the mansion, huh?" Flandre asked. "Looks pretty cool." Remi said. "Oh, would you look at the time? I've gotta get back to watching a Christmas special at the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi exclaimed, but Bowser grabbed him without even looking. "No you don't, you're coming with us." He said while chuckling as Luigi sighed while they walked in the mansion.

Namine came out of her dressing room as she had an entire new look. Sunglasses on her head, a red T-shirt, blue shorts and sandals. "There we go, I look totally cute." She said as Xion came out of her dressing room as well. A yellow shirt that had Pikachu on it, ripped blue jeans, flip flops and a skateboard in her hands. "I can't believe they have skateboards in a clothing shop." Xion said. "Or sunglasses." Namine said as they both walked out of the store. "So what are we going to do with our old clothes? They are in bags after all." Namine said. "I have an idea." Xion said as she looked at the Blue Falcon. "Genius!" Namine said as she high fived Xion.

Luigi looked around really scared as he was shaking like crazy. "Not my idea of getting a Crystal Star in a freaking haunted mansion." He muttered.

Suddenly, something landed in front of Luigi. "BOO!" It yelled. Luigi immediately went pale and fainted as the "something" happened to be Flandre. "Ha! You're right! This is amusing!" Flandre laughed while high fiving Bowser. "I could've done that...I just need wings." Daisy muttered.

"Let's see, if I was a Crystal Star...where would I be in a dump like this?" Yuuka asked. "Well well well...who do we have here?" asked a voice. "Who said that?" Remi asked.

Somebody landed in front of them as the person walked to them. "Who are you?" Daisy asked. "The name is Kefka. And you...are going to be dead soon." He said as something appeared behind Kefka. "And THIS...will be the thing that'll kill ya. THE TWILIGHT THORN!"

* * *

***points to Ziden* He gave me the idea to adding Kefka!**


	15. Insane with a Hint of Kefka

"You have got to be kidding me." Marisa said. "So we have to battle THAT thing and the most insane weirdo ever?" "Actually, I'm an insane sadist who likes being a weirdo." Kefka corrected. "Wow..." Daisy muttered. "I think I know who will get along with someone I know." Remi said, looking at Yuuka. "I may be sadistic, but I'm not weird." Yuuka said.

"Well, you guys have fun with him." Kefka said as he picked up a magazine that was on a desk and sat down on a chair. "I'll just sit here and read this magazine while Twilight Thorn annihilates all of you." He said. "Well he's right...He IS a weirdo." Daisy muttered.

Ansem dropped Patchy's corpse and turned around. "Alright, time to find that princess again." He said. "He's trying to find Princess Rosielanda?" Suwako asked. "Rosalina." Viridi corrected. "I dunno why he's interested in Rosalina...do you think he's looking to marry her?" Sanae asked. "Gee, I dunno...does killing EVERYONE count as looking to marry Rosalina?" Viridi asked. "Point taken." Sanae said.

"And what are you three doing?" asked a voice. "Oh god." Viridi said as they turned to see Ansem right there. "Um, nothing...we were just casually walking by when we heard an explosion." Suwako lied. "Uh-huh..." Ansem said, not sounding convinced. "So let me get this straight, you expect me to believe that you were passing by when the mansion exploded, and then you girls looked to see me killing a girl?" He asked. "Pretty much." Suwako said.

"Honestly, I expected someone to lie much better than that." Ansem said. "Tell me, where have you seen Rosalina?" He asked. "Like we would tell you." Viridi said. "So be it." He said as the Guardian came out and grabbed Viridi. "VIRIDI!" Suwako yelled.

Viridi yelled in pain as she dropped an item. "Hello, what's this?" Sanae asked as she picked up the item. Viridi looked to see what it is. "That's an X Bomb...THROW IT!" She yelled. "Alright then." Sanae said and threw the X Bomb at the Guardian.

The X Bomb exploded as the Guardian yelled in pain as he let go of Viridi as she landed and started coughing. "You okay?" Suwako asked. "Yeah...it wasn't as bad as what Shadow Queen did to me." Viridi said as the trio flew away from Ansem. "Hmph, I don't have time for kids like them, I got a princess to kill." He said as he made a portal and went inside it.

Twilight Thorn grabbed Yuuka and threw her up in the air, but Yuuka countered with Master Spark as Marisa did the same thing at Twilight Thorn.

"MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled as Remi pulled out a spell card. "NIGHT SIGN: DEMON KING CRADLE!" She yelled.

"Did someone say demon?" Kefka asked, looking up from the magazine. "Oh who am I kidding? The only demon I see is that turtle with a fiery temper." "HEY!" Bowser yelled right after he breathed fire at Twilight Thorn. "Well someone is in a mood." Kefka said, looking back at the magazine. "Oh Nintendo Power...why did you have to go extinct?"

"Nintendo what now?" Daisy asked, avoiding Twilight Thorn's punch. "Heck if I know." Suika shrugged as she picked up a flat screen TV and threw it at Twilight Thorn.

"Hey! I was going to watch a Christmas special later tonight!" Kefka exclaimed. "Flat screens are overrated." Suika said. "Right...they invented those new tablet things...what are they called again... Kris Kringle Fire or something?" "Flat screens overrated? How much did you drink?" Flandre asked. "Like...two or even three?" Suika shrugged. "Well SOMEONE is a heavy drinker." Kefka said.

"I'm telling you, Seifer is getting more violent every day!" Pence exclaimed. "Yeah, especially since you know...he almost killed Roxas even though he's dying." Hayner said. "I'm right here, you know." Roxas said as they were on top of the clock tower eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. "Sorry, I'm just depressed that you have little time left to live." Hayner said.

"But where is he getting all this strength?" Olette wondered. "Does it have something to do with the Shadow Queen?" "I don't even want to KNOW where he's gotten all the strength from." Hayner said.

Twilight Thorn attempted to punch Marisa, but she dodged it and pulled out a spell card. "LIGHT BLAST: SHOOT THE MOON!" "Tried that, didn't work." Kefka muttered while looking at his magazine as Daisy gave him an odd look. "What? You try shooting the moon and see where THAT gets you!" "Yep...you are a weirdo." Daisy said. "Why thank you." Kefka said.

Luigi finally got up and looked around. "Mama mia...am I still in the haunted mansion?" "A haunted mansion with the best joker in town!" Kefka said as Marisa used Starlight Typhoon as Flandre used Starbow Break with it. "Okaaaay then." Luigi said.

Twilight Thorn held both of his hands up and one huge electric ball was forming in his hands. "Oh look, his ultimate death move." Kefka said, while flipping a page.

Suddenly, knives appeared in front of Twilight Thorn's arms and were launched right at them. "HOLY RELIC: YIN-YANG DEMON GOD ORB!" The spell hit the huge electric ball, as it disappeared. "Again, the only demon I see is that turtle who needs a breath mint." Kefka said. "Why you little..." Bowser muttered.

Sakuya and Reimu landed right next to everyone. "Sorry we're late, someone wanted to see Sora." Sakuya said. "Sorry." Reimu said. "Ah it's fine, we know you like Sora." Marisa smiled, then they looked at Twilight Thorn who was weakened. "I'll finish him off." Marisa said. "How about the both of us?" Remi asked. "Good idea."

"FINAL SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Marisa yelled as she fired Final Spark at Twilight Thorn while Remi threw the Gungnir at the exact same time. "I should've bought sunglasses." Kefka muttered.

After the two spells hit Twilight Thorn, he fell to the ground and disappeared. "Oh yeah!" Marisa exclaimed while high fiving Reimu.

"You may have won this round but this is FAR from over!" Kefka exclaimed as he flashbanged out of there. "Who the heck uses a flashbang these days?" Flandre asked. "That weirdo." Daisy muttered as the Crystal Star appeared in front of them. "Well let's see how Roxas is doing." Marisa said as they nodded and walked away.

The others were at the Usual Spot, just chatting things up as usual. "Dang, I think I would've thought of THAT." Hayner said. "Well too late now." Roxas said. "Oh shut it." He said. "Thought of what?" Marisa asked as they walked in. "Oh, just random insults for Seifer if we see HIM again." Pence said.

"We found the Crystal Star." Yuuka said as Marisa held it out. "That is so pretty." Olette said. "Daaaaamn! It's really gorgeous!" Hayner exclaimed. Roxas stood up to take a better look at it. "Nice..." He said, while smiling.

Suddenly, Roxas collapsed as he landed on his back. "ROXAS!" Olette screamed as everyone went to him. Roxas weakly looked up to see everyone. "I guess...this is it." He said.

Hayner knelt down next to Roxas. "Roxas...stay with us, buddy!" He said as Marisa knelt down next to him. "I...I can't. It's been nice...being with you one last time." He said, weakly smiling. "Roxas..." Reimu said, as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm glad...I got to meet you all."

"Marisa...if you guys see Namine...tell her...what happened." He said as Marisa nodded, tears falling from her eyes too. Bowser looked away from Roxas, as he was getting all teary eyed too.

Roxas weakly held up his hand and summoned his Oathkeeper and gave it to Hayner. "Take this...to remember our friendship." He said as Hayner took the Oathkeeper while tears fell from his eyes. Roxas held up his other hand, summoning his Oblivion and giving it to Marisa. "Take it...to...remember all the good times we had in space..." Marisa nodded and took it, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Roxas' hand lowered as Olette took it. "Roxas...stay with us just a little longer! It won't be the same without you!" She said but Roxas didn't respond, his hand let go of Olette's hand. "Roxas?" Olette said. "Roxas?!" Pence exclaimed. "ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" Hayner yelled.

Namine was walking with Xion when she suddenly stopped and turned her head. "What is it?" Xion asked. "I...don't know...I suddenly feel alone." "Odd." Xion said.

* * *

**Yep...I just did a sad death scene...**


	16. Fifth Crystal Star Located

"We should be pretty far away from Shadow Queen by now." Falcon said. "I'm just hoping she doesn't know where the heck we are in Port Town." Kairi said. "Relax, Shadow Queen won't even touch you with ME around." He said.

"Damnit." Hayner exclaimed as he punched the ground. "This shouldn't be happening!" "I guess...we'll be going now." Marisa said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey." Hayner said as they turned around. "Kick the Shadow Queen's ass for us." He said. "We will." Marisa said.

Marisa pulled out her broom as soon as they got back in the Sandlot. "Well, let's go." She said. "Now HOLD on a second!" exclaimed a voice as they turned to see Seifer walking up to them. "I don't appreciate what you did to me back there." He said. "Go away." Daisy said threateningly.

"So where's the chicken wuss? Is he with those losers again?" He asked. "He's dead." Flandre said. "Dead?" Seifer asked in shock. "THAT loser is dead?" "Yeah, now leave us alone." Suika said.

Suddenly, Seifer started to chuckle...which then turned into laughter. "This is perfect! I always meant to kill that idiot! So what did he do? Commit suicide or something?" "No, Sora died...which made Roxas die a couple hours later." Marisa said. "Ha! I never liked that spiky haired kid anyways!" "You better shut up..." Reimu said. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it? That loser is DEAD and he DESERVED to die!"

Reimu's fists clenched and glared at Seifer. "Roxas was our friend...and so was Sora." "You were friends with a bunch of losers." Seifer said. "So why should I care that Sora and the chicken wuss died?" He asked. Reimu threateningly took out one of her spell cards. "Reimu...calm down." Marisa said. "Ah geez...this isn't going to end well." Luigi said.

"I'd shut up if I were you." Reimu said. "I can do whatever I damn please. And I can say that Sora and Roxas were idiots and they deserved to die." "Don't say another word about them." "Or what? What will you do that I'll say that I'm glad that both Sora and Roxas...are in hell." "Okaaaay...i'll just hide in the Clown car." Luigi said as he jumped in. "TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled.

Fuu was on top of the Clock Tower, eating Sea-Salt ice cream. "Huh...i've been missing out." She said and then heard Seifer screaming in pain. "I never liked that guy anyways." She muttered.

Reimu turned around and flew off as Marisa and the others looked at Seifer's corpse in shock. "Oh my god..." Daisy said. "Dang, I don't want to piss HER off." Bowser said as he got in the Koopa Clown Car and flew off while the rest followed.

"Reimu..." Marisa said. "Leave me alone." Reimu said as she flew a little faster. "Easy now..." Daisy said. "If that guy said anything mean about Luigi, I'd be a little pissed too." She said. "Yeah, you're right." Marisa sighed. "I just never had seen her this way before."

"Oh look! You guys are back from Twilight Town." Frankly said as soon as they got back. "So how'd it go?" Goombella asked. "Well...it's an interesting one." Marisa said.

"Interesting..." Frankly muttered. "So you came across a sadistic joker..." "I don't like clowns to be honest." Goombella said. "Well you might as well go to the door." Frankly said.

Marisa looked at Reimu outside and looked at Sakuya. "Sakuya, how about you take the map to the door this time?" "You're going to talk to Reimu?" "Yeah." Marisa replied as she gave the map to Sakuya. "Alright, see you in a little bit." Sakuya said as they went on ahead.

Reimu sighed while looking out at the water. "Hey." Marisa said as she sat down next to Reimu. "Hey..." Reimu said. "Listen...about what happened at Twilight Town..." "Don't feel bad." Marisa said. "That guy was getting on my nerves too. I was about to use Master Spark on him until you used a spell of your own."

"It's just...that Seifer was really making me angry. When Roxas died and Seifer just kept trashing him, something just made me snap." "Hey relax, we all have those moments." Marisa said as she hugged Reimu, as Reimu returned the hug.

A star popped up on the map as everyone looked at it. "A star?" Daisy asked. "It looks so...familiar." Luigi said. "I swear, I think I saw it when we were in space." "At what Galaxy?" Bowser asked. "I think it was at Boo Moon after Youmu killed King Boo." He thought. "Oh, I remember that moment." Yuuka said. "Come on, let's go." Sakuya said as they walked back.

Marisa and Reimu both heard them coming out of the Warp Pipe as they turned around. "We have the next Crystal Star located." Sakuya said as the girls got up and walked to Frankly's place.

"How interesting! The next Crystal Star is at Dreamland!" Frankly said as Yuuka's eyes widened. "You mean..." "Yep, you guys are heading to Kirby's world." Frankly said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rosalina asked as she looked in front of Epona. "It's just a girl with two swords leaning on a tree." Riku said. "HEY YOUMU!" Rosalina yelled, catching Youmu's attention.

"Rosalina?" Youmu asked as Epona got closer. "Hey!" Rosalina waved as Youmu smiled and flew over to them. "So what's going on?" Youmu asked. "We're trying to protect Rosalina from Ansem. He's out to kill her." Riku explained. "Oh dear..." Youmu said. "Hey, I'll join you guys!" Youmu said as she flew next to Rosalina. "Besides, we're good friends." She said while hi fiving Rosalina.

"So where are we headed?" Rosalina asked. "Anywhere that is safe." Riku said. "Oh! I know the perfect place!" Youmu exclaimed as she flew forward. "Follow me!"

"Are you sure you can take on the Shadow Queen?" Kairi asked. "You saw my Falcon Punch, right?" Falcon asked. "Yeah, it nearly destroyed Peach's living room." Kairi replied. "She may be powerful but I'm more powerful." Falcon said, smiling. "Besides, THIS guy saved the world from Subspace." "Didn't Mario say you were killed by Tabuu but you were revived by Kirby?" Kairi asked. "Don't even go there." Falcon muttered. "That little guy gets all the credit after I destroyed Tabuu with my Falcon kick!" He said.

A little while later, they came across a house. "Ah here we are." Falcon said and opened the door. "Welcome...to my house." He said. "Holy crap...this looks nice!" Kairi exclaimed as Namine and Xion arrived a minute later. "Whoa." Xion said.

"What are we doing underground?" Rosalina asked. "You'll be fine with the most awesome Hell Raven ever." "Hell...Raven?" Rosalina asked, a little concerned. "Don't worry, she's really friendly!"

"Rosalina, is that you?" asked a voice as Rosalina turned to see whoever said it. "Koishi?" Rosalina asked. "Yep, it's me!" She said as they both hugged. "Hey Riku." She said. "Hey."

"Hey what's going on here?" asked someone as they turned to see some girl holding something in her hands. "Hey Utsuho." Youmu said. "Wait, this is Utsuho?" Riku asked. "I was thinking someone who wasn't cute, instead I see a Hell Raven who is actually cute." "Well aren't you just so nice?" Utsuho smiled.

Bowser got on his Koopa Clown car and looked at them. "Are we going to Dreamland or what?" He asked. "Someone is impatient." Marisa said as she got on her broom. "He normally is." Luigi said as they flew off to Dreamland.

* * *

**Fun fact: I originally had Daisy grabbing one of Marisa's spell cards and use Master Spark right at Seifer, but then I thought "...That just seems a little TOO overkill." So I just switched it to Reimu using a spell on Seifer.**


	17. Meta Knight's Misunderstanding

Everyone landed on Dreamland as Bowser and Luigi got out of the Clown Copter. "I can't wait to see Kirby again." Yuuka smiled.

Kirby was busy punching Knuckle Joe, as he had a bandana on his head. "Come on, show me what you got!" Knuckle Joe exclaimed as he avoided every punch from Kirby. Knuckle Joe then punched Kirby, but Kirby grabbed his fist and flipped him over. "Poyo!" "Not bad." He said.

Yuuka noticed Kirby as everyone was looking around. "Huh, these are some cool trees." Marisa said as she took an apple from a certain tree and took a bite. "Dang, this is good!" "Does that tree have eyes or am I going crazy?" Reimu asked.

"KIRBY!" Yuuka yelled. "Poyo?" Kirby turned to see Yuuka right in front of him. "POYO!" He yelled as he ran over to Yuuka as Yuuka ran over to him as Kirby jumped up and the both of them hugged. "Poyo!" He exclaimed happily. "I missed you too." She smiled.

Marisa looked at the tree known as Whispy Woods, as Whispy Woods looked at her. "Odd looking tree." She muttered as she noticed Yuuka hugging Kirby. "Well, that's just adorable." She smiled as she walked over to them with the others.

"Yo, Kirby!" Marisa exclaimed as Kirby looked up from Yuuka to see them. "Poyo!" He smiled.

"Hi!" Knuckle Joe said as he walked up to them. "Hi." Marisa said. "You seem to know Kirby very well." He said. "Well, he and Yuuka get along so well." "A girl gets along with a sadistic little child?" Knuckle Joe asked in surprise. "I'm sadistic as well." Yuuka said. "Oh, that makes sense now." He said.

"Get away from him." Said a voice as everyone turned to see some person the height of Kirby but with a cape and a sword. "Meta Knight?" Luigi asked. "What's that dude doing over here?" Bowser wondered.

"Poyo...?" Kirby asked. "If you do not step away from Kirby, then I'll have no choice." "Uh, hello! What about us?" Luigi asked as he pointed to him and Bowser. "You two are fine; You are no threat to Kirby or to Dreamland. These people however..." He said, taking out his sword.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby tried to reason with Meta Knight as he jumped off of Yuuka's arms and got in front of Meta Knight, but Meta Knight immediately flew up and slashed Yuuka, but Sakuya quickly got in front of Yuuka and blocked Meta Knight's slash with her knife.

"You sure are a cute one." Utsuho said, looking at Riku. "I am?" He asked, blushing. "You just...look so adorable." She giggled. "Oh...someone has a crush on you!" Orin exclaimed. "Where did you come from?" Rosalina asked. "I was leaning on a wall this whole time, I was just quiet." She smiled. "Oh that makes sense." Youmu said.

Suddenly, Youmu pulled out her two swords and turned around, looking at Ansem who just walked in. "Another fight, huh?" Ansem asked. "I'm getting tired of these fights." He said. "I'll protect you." Youmu told Rosalina as she lunged right at Ansem.

"TABOO: KAGOME, KAGOME!" Flandre yelled. Meta Knight quickly dodged and slashed Flandre, but Sakuya threw knives at him but Meta Knight quickly blocked them with his sword and slashed her.

Daisy ran over to Meta Knight and punched him, but he used Mach Tornado to send her away a few feet but Suika caught Daisy. "Thanks." She said as Suika put her down.

"We're not your enemy!" Reimu said as she dodged every attack and then pulled out a Spell card. "DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" Meta Knight avoided the spell and slashed her, but Yuuka shielded Reimu with sunflowers then Marisa used Master Spark at him.

Meta Knight avoided the Master Spark and used Mach Tornado on Marisa, knocking her away as she let go of her broom.

Bowser and Luigi were sitting down next to Whispy Woods as Whispy Woods was watching the battle as well. Knuckle Joe was with them too. "Should we tell Meta Knight that they mean no harm?" Luigi asked. "Nah, he'll figure it out." Bowser said.

Kirby noticed the broom as he sucked up the broom and then jumped up, as a witch hat dropped on Kirby's head as Kirby then pulled out a broom, becoming Witch Kirby. "Poyo!" He exclaimed.

Remi fired danmaku at Meta Knight as Suika picked up a boulder and threw it at him but Meta Knight dodged them both and then slashed Sakuya.

"POYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby yelled as he suddenly used Master Spark right in front of Meta Knight. "What the?!" Marisa exclaimed as she noticed Kirby up in the air.

"Kirby, what is the meaning of this?" Meta Knight asked. "Poyo poyo!" Kirby explained. "You mean these guys are not a threat to Dreamland?" "Poyo." Kirby nodded. "You traveled with these people in space?" Kirby nodded again. "Poyo..." "I see..." He said and put away his sword. "My mistake." He said, looking at them.

"We were coming for a Crystal Star when you attacked." Marisa explained. "Why did you attack us anyways?" Daisy asked. "It's just that when I heard of the Shadow Queen's return, I became extremely cautious if anyone enters Dreamland." He explained. "I thought you were with the Shadow Queen until Kirby stepped in and explained what was going on. I apologize for my actions." Meta Knight said. "Oh it's fine, no hard feelings." Daisy said as Kirby spat out Marisa's broom and returned it to her with a smile. "Poyo!" "Thanks." She said and put it away.

"So where is the Crystal Star?" Reimu asked. "I do not know where it is. However, I have a feeling a greedy king took it." He muttered. "Don't look at me, I don't have it!" Bowser said. "Not you, another one." Meta Knight said. "I know where he lives. Come." He said as he walked to a castle with the others.

Youmu coughed out blood as Ansem stabbed her with her own sword. "You are a poor excuse for a sword weilder." He said as he removed the sword and dropped it as Youmu fell to the ground.

Utsuho aimed her rod at Ansem, but Ansem disappeared and reappeared next to her and kicked her to a wall. "Utsuho!" Orin exclaimed as she and Koishi ran over to her. "I don't have time for you." Ansem said as he noticed Riku running off with Rosalina. "You won't escape this time."

Riku and Rosalina got on Epona as Epona started to run off, but Ansem appeared in front of them as the Guardian punched Epona to the side, knocking Riku and Rosalina off.

Epona tried to get up but the Guardian grabbed her by the throat as Ansem walked over to Riku and Rosalina. "Nowhere to run now." He smirked.

"EPONA!" Rosalina screamed as the Guardian let go of Epona...as Epona didn't move. "The horse was troublesome, now she is dead." He said as he smirked again.

Riku took out his Way to the Dawn and looked at Ansem. "I will NOT let you hurt Rosalina!" He exclaimed. "Bring it on." Ansem smirked.

* * *

**Oh my god! Ansem's Guardian killed Epona! THAT BASTARD!**


	18. Dedede Didn't Do it!

"What kind of a castle is this?" Daisy asked. "It's Dedede's castle." Meta Knight replied. "Man, he needs to remodel because his castle SUCKS." Bowser said. "Oh, like you could do better?" Marisa asked. "Yeah, because MY castle is the DEFINITION of awesomeness." Bowser smirked proudly. "Riiiiight." Luigi rolled his eyes.

Marisa kicked open the doors as everyone walked in. "Well, I was going to knock, but that works too." Meta Knight said. Several Waddle Dees looked to see them. "Poyo?" Kirby asked. A Waddle Dee pointed to a random direction as Kirby smiled. "Poyo." He said as he walked to where Dedede was. "Poyo!" He told them as everyone followed him.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled as he used Dark Firaga at Ansem but Ansem dodged as he ran over and punched him, but Riku dodged and used Blizzaga.

"Kirby? What the heck are you doing here? I didn't steal your strawberry shortcake this time!" Dedede exclaimed. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. "Am I the only one seeing that King What's-his-face is a penguin?" Suika asked. "Man...I think I drank too much..."

Dedede raised his eyebrow. "Uh...do I even want to know?" "She's a heavy drinker." Sakuya explained. "Oh that makes perfect sense." Dedede muttered. "Poyo." Kirby said. "What do you MEAN you want the Crystal Star? I don't even have it! Bowser might have it in his castle!"

"Yeah, I don't even have it." Bowser said. "Well you might as well go back because I don't have it." Dedede said. "Poyo." Kirby said. "Are you calling me a liar?" Dedede asked. "Poyo." Kirby nodded. "For once, I am NOT lying." "Dedede, you lie to everyone all the time. We do not believe you are telling the truth." Meta Knight said. "Do I have to knock some sense into you so you can believe me?" Dedede asked threateningly as he took out his hammer.

Riku blocked Ansem's attacks and used Zantetsuken, but the Guardian grabbed him and threw him to the side. "It seems you gotten really strong the last time we fought." Riku said. "Hmph, I've been busy." Ansem said, while avoiding Riku's Firaga.

Dedede slammed his hammer on Daisy, but she dodged and used an uppercut while Suika jumped up and punched him down. Dedede got up and tried to suck up Luigi but Yuuka fired danmaku right in Dedede's mouth. "Bullseye!" Yuuka exclaimed while high fiving Kirby.

Dedede jumped up and slammed into Reimu, but Reimu backflipped and looked at Dedede. "YIN-YANG ORB!" She yelled, making Dedede launch over to Kirby who brought out his hammer and slammed it on Dedede, launching him up in the air where Marisa used Master Spark on him.

"HELL SIGN: MOUNTAIN OF A THOUSAND NEEDLES!" Remi yelled. "AND THEN WILL THERE BE NONE!" Flandre yelled as both of the spells went together and hit Dedede while Sakuya threw knives.

"Hey Dedede! Can I speak to you for a second?" Waddle Doo asked as walked in and noticed Yuuka firing Master Spark and Bowser breathing fire at him. "Um...i'll come back later." He said as he turned around and walked away.

"RISING BREAK!" Knuckle Joe yelled as he punched Dedede up in the air. Luigi then jumped up and punched him down. Dedede weakly got up and then collapsed right in front of them. "Well that was easy." Daisy said.

"I think I know where Dedede hid the Crystal Star." Meta Knight said. "Come." He said as everyone followed him.

The Guardian grabbed Riku as Riku struggled to get out of The Guardian's grip. "Come, open your heart." Ansem said as Riku's eyes widened. "Oh my god." Rosalina said. The electrifying force field surrounded Ansem as he came close to Riku as Riku screamed in pain. "RIKU!" Rosalina screamed.

Meta Knight opened the door to Dedede's Basement as he turned on the light. "The Crystal Star should be in here somewhere." He said. "Poyo?" Kirby asked as he pulled out some kind of star with a stick under it. "So that's where the Star Rod went." Meta Knight muttered.

"For a stubborn and greedy king, he sure is organized." Marisa said as she pulled out a box. "Let's see...just pictures of him." She muttered.

"Alright, who took a picture of this?" Luigi asked as he pulled out a photo of Dedede hammering behind him. "Ha! That's a good picture of you!" Bowser laughed. "Very funny." Luigi muttered.

"There are not any stars here except for that Star Rod." Knuckle Joe said while looking through boxes. "I told you I don't have it." Dedede said as he weakly walked in. "Then...who does?" Marisa asked.

Riku weakly got up and weakly looked at Ansem. "I'm not...done yet." He said as he weakly raised his Keyblade up in the air, but the Guardian quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it, as Riku screamed in pain as he let go of Way to the Dawn as it landed behind him.

"You're weak." Ansem said as he kicked him down and grabbed Way to the Dawn. "Weaklings deserve to die." He said and stabbed Riku with it. Rosalina's eyes widened as she instantly flashbacked to her dream.

Riku coughed out blood and weakly looked at Ansem. "Screw...you..." He said. "No...Riku! STAY WITH ME!" Rosalina screamed as she knelt down to Riku as Ansem just stood there with his arms folded. "R-Rosalina...r-run away as far as you can." He weakly said as his eyes closed.

"Riku? Riku! Don't die on me! RIKU! RIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed as tears rolled down her eyes. Ansem started to chuckle and then laughed evilly as Rosalina was crying. "Oh this is just priceless. He was too WEAK to protect you."

"Don't you dare call him weak." Rosalina said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "All this time he was protecting me from you, everyone was protecting me." "They died because of you. If you just accepted your fate back at Peach's Castle, none of this wouldn't have happened." He said as he walked to Rosalina. "Now Riku is dead and it's all your fault."

Rosalina's fists clenched as she took Riku's Way to the Dawn and looked at Ansem. "Oh? Are you going to try to battle me? Don't waste your breath." "You are going to pay for what you did to my friends." She said, as anger was seen in her eyes. "No more running, this ends here and now." "So be it." Ansem said. "This battle will be your last." Ansem smirked.

"So if YOU didn't take the Crystal Star...then who did?" Marisa asked. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard around the castle. "Poyo?!" Kirby exclaimed. "I can't believe he's back." Meta Knight said. "Who's back?" Luigi asked.

Meta Knight closed his eyes and then opened them. "Zero."

* * *

**Breaking news: The Assist Trophy has been confirmed for return for Smash 4. BUT THE FIRST ASSISTANT IS...THE FREAKING SKULL KID FROM MAJORA'S MASK! THE SMASH UNIVERSE IS DOOMED! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED I SAY!**


	19. Bloody Eyes

Everyone ran up the stairs to see Waddle Dees running around. "Sir! He's back!" Waddle Doo exclaimed. "Zero...the name sounds familiar." Dedede muttered.

Kirby grabbed a random piece of paper and pencil and started drawing. When he was finished he showed it to Dedede. "Poyo!" "Ooooh...THAT Zero." Dedede said causing Kirby to facepalm.

"That ugly thing is Zero? Good lord..." Marisa said. "Yes...and we must caution ourselves, he is very powerful." Meta Knight said.

Suddenly, Luigi was blasted right to a wall. "LUIGI!" Daisy yelled as they turned to see not Zero...but a teenage guy with white hair. "Who are you?" Dedede asked. "Who am I? It hurts me that you forgotten about me." He said, while smirking. "Does this ring a bell?" He asked, as blood came out from one of his eyes. "Oh that is FREAKY!" Reimu exclaimed. "POYO?!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Yeah you got that right, puff ball. I am Zero." He said. "How are you human? Last time we faced you, you were a demonic angel." Meta Knight said. "Right when Shadow Queen arrived in Wonderland, she had enough power to revive me. But then right when I was reborn, she had the power to change me and just like that, I'm a freaking teenage human." Zero explained. "And you're showing yourself right now?" Meta Knight asked. "Hey, I had to find my way to Dreamland and find the penguin's castle, y'know."

"Even if you have been revived, we'll still take you down." Sakuya said. "Oh you really think so?" Zero smirked as he disappeared, then reappearing behind Sakuya. "I'm much faster in my human form." He said as he kicked Sakuya away. "And more powerful."

Meta Knight looked at everyone and looked at Zero. "Everyone, let's take him out." He said. "Good, I love a challenge." Zero smirked.

"Do you think the Shadow Queen stopped coming after us or something?" Xion wondered. "She just got too scared after I showed up." Falcon said. "No, no I didn't." said a voice as they turned to see Yukari leaning on a wall in the hallway. "I just remained quiet until one of you asked if I stopped coming after you." "I'm surprised you haven't stealthily killed Kairi without us realizing it." Falcon said. "Well, had to make it interesting." Yukari shrugged.

Falcon cracked his knuckles and walked over to Yukari. "Oh boy, you will regret coming across me." Falcon said while smirking. Suddenly, Xion got in the way and took out her Kingdom Key. "What are you doing?" Falcon asked. "We had a battle going on at Peach's Castle...and I intend to finish it." Yukari pulled out Sora's Ultima and smirked. "You're just asking to die." She said.

Xion looked behind her. "Take Kairi and go, I'll stick around and take this bitch on." She said as Falcon nodded. "Alright, let's go." Falcon said as he took Kairi by the arm and ran off. "Namine." Xion said before Namine took off. "What is it?" She asked as Xion tossed her the skateboard. "Take it so you can catch up to those two." She said as Namine nodded. "Right, see you later." Namine said as she ran out, getting on Xion's skateboard and went off to catch up to the others.

"As for you..." Xion said as she turned to Yukari. "You are going down." "Bring it." Yukari said.

Marisa fired Master Spark at Zero, but he appeared behind Marisa and kicked her away. "Not even close." He said as he dodged Reimu's danmaku and punched her.

"MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled, but Zero dodged all of it and punched Flandre away while blocking Luigi's punch. "Fight like you mean it, coward." Luigi said. "Says the guy who is a coward himself." Zero said, as he flipped Luigi over, then he jumped up and elbowed Luigi in the chest, making him cough out blood.

Meta Knight slashed Zero, as he dodged every slash and kicked Meta Knight while avoiding spears being thrown by Waddle Dees. "Ha! You guys are so pathetic." He said, then noticing Remi charging up the Gungnir. "You think you can take me down with that thing? Don't be so silly." He said but Remi threw it. "Gotcha now!" She exclaimed, smirking.

Suddenly, Zero matrix dodged it and got up. "WHAT?!" Remi screamed. "I tried to warn you." He said and casually walked over to her. Suddenly, a knife appeared in front of his neck as Sakuya was right behind him. "Do you really think you can just do that?" He asked as he head butted Sakuya from behind, as he grabbed Sakuya's knife and then stabbed her.

"SAKUYA!" Flandre screamed as Zero turned to see Flandre's fists clenching. "It seems the true vampire is revealing herself." He said.

Flandre quickly flew over to Zero and fired danmaku at him, but he dodged every single attack and punched her away. "The true vampire is weaker than I thought." He said, then avoiding Yuuka's Master Spark.

"YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled but Zero dodged and grabbed her by the neck. "Word of advice, don't yell out a spell against a powerful opponent." He said.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled as he sucked up Zero and then spat him out, as he completely changed. White hair and red eyes. Zero got up to see Kirby. "Poyo." He said. "I agree, we should settle this." He said. "Be careful, Kirby." Meta Knight said as he, Dedede, Knuckle Joe, Yuuka, Reimu and Remi were the only ones who weren't knocked out. "Poyo." Kirby nodded and looked at Zero.

Zero smirked as blood dripped from both of his eyes and looked at Kirby. "Let's do this." He said. "Poyo." Kirby nodded.

Kirby ran over and kicked Zero, but Zero dodged and punched him but Kirby avoided the attack and slammed his hammer at Zero.

Zero recovered from Kirby's hammer and fired electric orbs from his hands at Kirby, but Kirby did the same thing as the electric orbs collided into each other as they exploded. Kirby ran through the smoke and slammed his hammer to Zero.

Kirby ran over to Zero as Zero did the same as Kirby launched himself and tackled Zero. Zero kicked Kirby off of him and fired electric orbs, but Kirby fired the same thing, making another explosion.

Zero ran through the smoke and then realized Kirby wasn't there. "Huh?" He looked around as Kirby was nowhere to be seen. "Where did that punk go?" He wondered.

Suddenly, Kirby dropped down from above and kicked him down, he then floated up and transformed into a Thwomp as he slammed into Zero, making cough out a lot of blood from that as Kirby transformed back. "Poyo." Kirby said as he jumped off of Zero.

"I won't...lose to you...again." Zero said as he weakly got up but Kirby grabbed him and they both flew up as Kirby slammed Zero back on the ground, but Kirby wasn't done yet, he used Final Cutter while in mid-air.

Zero weakly got up to see Kirby coming down as his eyes widened. Kirby stabbed right through Zero's heart and landed behind him, as Kirby changed back to normal. "No..." Zero weakly said as he coughed out blood. "HOW CAN I LOSE TO THAT PUFFBALL AGAIN?!" Zero yelled as he fell to the ground. "Poyo." Kirby smiled as the Crystal Star appeared in front of Zero's corpse.

"Sakuya, stay with us!" Reimu exclaimed as Marisa got up. "What happened?" "Zero stabbed her." Reimu explained. "Oh god." Marisa said as she ran over to Sakuya.

"Sakuya...are you really..." Flandre said, a tear falling from her eye. Marisa quickly took out Roxas' Oblivion and used Curaga, but Sakuya didn't wake up. Meta Knight walked over to Sakuya and felt for a pulse. "...She's dead." Meta Knight said.

Yuuka gasped in shock as tears fell from her eyes. "Poyo..." Kirby said as Yuuka knelt down and hugged Kirby.

Yukari used Firaga right between Xion's eyes as she yelled in pain and weakly looked to see Yukari using Zantetsuken. Xion coughed out blood and looked at Yukari. "That...was a cheap shot." She said before falling. "I don't care if it was cheap." Yukari said before making a gap.

Ansem's Guardian grabbed Rosalina as she dropped Riku's Way to the Dawn. "Was that all you can do? That was pathetic." Ansem said as he walked to her. "At least now I can kill you."

"PERFECT...FREEEEEEEEEEZE!" yelled a certain voice as the Guardian shivered and let go of Rosalina. "What is the meaning of this?" Ansem asked. "BLAZING STAR: TEN EVIL STARS!" yelled another.

Ansem dodged the spell but was punched away from Viridi. "Don't you DARE kill her!" She exclaimed as Utsuho and Cirno landed behind her, as Orin, Koishi, Sanae and Suwako caught up to them.

Viridi grabbed Rosalina and then she flew up. "Come on, let's go! She's not safe here!" Everyone nodded as they followed Viridi.

"Those brats will not get away that easily." Ansem said as he turned around to see his Guardian completely frozen. "...This is going to take a while." Ansem muttered as he picked up Way to the Dawn and started using Firaga to melt the ice.

* * *

**I had to make the fight more interesting, so then I thought, "Hey...why not turn Zero into a human?" And BOOM...you got Zero as a teenage guy who showed no mercy!**

**Hey, Cirno made Ansem's Guardian into a popcicle!**

**Breaking News: Cranky Kong has been confirmed to be a playable character in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze!**


	20. Dream On

"Um, guys? How come no one else is waking up?" Reimu asked, looking around to see everyone still knocked out. "Do you think Zero put quite a beating to them?" Knuckle Joe wondered.

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard as Meta Knight took out his sword. "What is it now?" Flandre asked. "I recognize this evil laughter." Dedede said.

Suddenly, an evil being showed up in front of them. "What the heck is THAT?" Flandre asked. "Nightmare." Dedede said as he brought out his hammer. Marisa looked to see Yuuka and Kirby still hugging. "Uh guys? You might want to come over here so we can take this guy out." She said.

Suddenly, Meta Knight rushed to them and slashed right through them. "META KNIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Reimu screamed, then noticing Kirby and Yuuka disappearing. "Those two aren't real." Meta Knight said as he took the Crystal Star and slashed it in half. "And Crystal Stars do not break." He said.

"So where's the real one?" Knuckle Joe asked. "Looking for this?" Nightmare asked as he pulled out the real Crystal Star. "That ugly guy has the real one!" Remi exclaimed. "Indeed I do." He said, putting it away.

"So what's the meaning of this? Why have you come back?" Meta Knight asked. "And why is everyone knocked out and not waking up?" Knuckle Joe wondered. "You really want to know?" Nightmare asked with a smirk. "Yeah, what IS going on?" Reimu asked. "If you insist." Nightmare said. "You see, right when you were looking for the Crystal Star after giving poor Dedede a brutal beating, I entered the castle as soon as you poor fools discovered the Crystal Star wasn't in his basement. I then laughed and used my powers to put some of you to sleep. I'm amazed that I got Meta Knight to sleep."

"So what you're saying is, we're dreaming?" Marisa asked. "That is correct...well...most of you." Nightmare said as he snapped his fingers, as Flandre disappeared. "WHAT?!" Remi yelled. "NOW it's all of you." Nightmare said with an evil smile and laughed again.

Remi's fists clenched with rage as Marisa pointed the Oblivion at Nightmare. "You really think you can stop me?" He asked. "Yeah, we are going to kick your ass." Marisa said. "So be it...give me your best shot!" He said.

Marisa fired Master Spark while Remi and Reimu fired danmaku at him as Meta Knight slashed him while Dedede threw Knuckle Joe to Nightmare. "TAKE THIS!" Knuckle Joe yelled as he punched him then got back to the others.

Nightmare wiped off some dust off his chest and faked a yawn. "Is the best you can do?" He asked. "Impossible...how can he still be standing?!" Marisa exclaimed.

Remi charged up the Gungnir and then threw it at Nightmare, but the Gungnir just simply bounced off Nightmare as if it was a bouncy ball. "Oh no..." Remi said. "Are you done yet?" Nightmare asked then noticing Marisa using Final Spark. "That'll take care of him." Marisa smirked.

The smoke cleared and Nightmare was reading a random book. "Oh? You done?" He asked. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Marisa exclaimed.

Nightmare tossed the book away and cracked his knuckles. "Now it's my turn." He said. He then proceeded to fire lightning bolts at everyone, followed by using a twister on Meta Knight which was too fast for him to dodge. He then threw a fireball at Dedede and then teleported and punched Knuckle Joe away.

Marisa weakly got up and tried to use Curaga on everyone, but Nightmare grabbed the Oblivion and threw it to the side. "Now let's see what happens when someone dies in their own dream." He smirked sadistically. "Will they die in the real world too? Let's find out."

Suddenly, a star hit Nightmare, blasting him a few feet. "Who dares?" He asked. "Poyo!" exclaimed a voice. "Kirby?!" Reimu exclaimed as suddenly they were cured. "I believe this is yours." Said a voice as Marisa turned to see Flandre giving her the Oblivion back. "Flandre?" Marisa asked.

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of them as Remi's eyes widened. "SAKUYA?!" Remi screamed as Sakuya turned to her. "Hi." She said then noticed her corpse. "Is that me?" She wondered. "It's...a long story." Reimu said.

"How did you get here?" Dedede asked. "Right after we defeated Zero, we tried to figure out a way to wake you guys up, but then Waddle Doo explained the Star Rod has the power to travel in one's dream. So me, Kirby and Flandre used the power of the Star Rod to travel in here." Sakuya explained. "How did you defeat Zero?" Reimu asked. "Well..."

Zero was pinned on the wall with Sakuya's knives. "This is humiliating...IF I KILLED THAT MAID, I WOULD'VE DEFEATED ALL OF YOU!" "Can someone get some duct tape to shut him up?" Daisy asked. "I'm still amazed Sakuya defeated him so quickly when he attacked us." Yuuka said.

"How funny." Marisa said. "So it took you THAT long to get to us?" Dedede asked. "It took a while." Sakuya said as she faced Nightmare along with Kirby and Flandre. "We'll take him on." Flandre said.

Nightmare quickly fired lightning bolts at them, but Flandre dodged, Kirby front flipped and Sakuya just stopped time, side stepped and resumed it.

Kirby jumped up and fired stars from the Star Rod while Flandre used Maze of Love. Nightmare attempted to dodge it but Sakuya appeared behind him and pulled out a Spell card. "Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist."

Nightmare yelled in pain as Maze of Love and the stars from the Star Rod hit Nightmare. Nightmare quickly threw fireballs at them but Flandre fired danmaku at the fireballs, which caused an explosion.

Sakuya then threw knives through the smoke as Kirby fired more stars at Nightmare. "Why you..." Nightmare weakly said as he was on one knee. "Let's finish him." Flandre said as the two nodded.

"AND THEN WILL THERE BE NONE!" Flandre yelled. "Jack the Ludo Bile!" Sakuya exclaimed. "POOOOOOYOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby yelled as he fired lots of stars from the Star Rod.

Nightmare yelled in pain as he weakly looked at them. "I'm not...going down...that easily." He said. "Poyo." Kirby rolled his eyes and fired one last star, causing Nightmare to scream in pain and then exploded. The Crystal Star was blasted to them as Sakuya grabbed it. "So...now what?" Marisa asked. "You'll be waking up soon." Flandre said.

"I don't think King Dedede has duct tape." Waddle Doo said as he walked up to them. "Anything ELSE that will shut him up?" Daisy asked. "Sadly...no." "How about eye drops? He probably hasn't used any in years if his eyes are THAT bloody." Luigi said. "I should've gone for the wimp first." Zero muttered.

Sakuya, Flandre and Kirby suddenly reappeared in front of them as the rest woke up. "Man, I never thought we'd be trapped in a dream." Marisa muttered. "No kidding." Dedede said.

"While you were busy SLEEPING, we had to listen to this asshole complaining nonstop." Bowser said. "Hey!" Zero exclaimed. "So what should we do this jerk?" Reimu asked. "The dude almost killed me in the dream." She said. "I WISH you were dead..." Zero muttered.

Meta Knight looked at Zero and sighed a little. "This...may sound a little crazy...but..." He looked at the rest.

Viridi flew around Dreamland with the others as she carried Rosalina. "Now if I was Dedede's castle, where would I be?" She wondered. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" yelled several voices at Dedede's castle. "How about over there?" Suwako asked. "That works." Viridi said as they flew off.

"Are you insane? I have to travel with THESE losers?! Can't you just sic Heavy Lobster on me instead?" Zero exclaimed. "Yeah, can't we just use one of Sakuya's knives and just cut his head off instead?" Daisy asked. "Now now, there's a method to my madness here." Meta Knight said. "He'll go with you to get the last two Crystal Stars. Plus if he tries to kill you, Sakuya can just use one of his knives to...you know...end him." Meta Knight said. "I somewhat agree to this." Sakuya said.

"Mama mia...it feels like I'm still in a dream." Marisa said. "Did you just say Mama Mia?" Reimu asked. "Luigi must've rubbed off on me." Marisa said as Luigi smiled.

"Oh this is going to be torture." Zero muttered. "Not JUST for you!" Daisy exclaimed. "You'll get along just fine." Meta Knight said. "I swear, Nightmare must've rubbed off on you..." Knuckle Joe muttered.

"Well, I guess we'll go to Rogueport now." Marisa said. "I can give you a ride to Rogueport." Meta Knight said. "Okay." Marisa said.

Meta Knight pressed a button as a certain ship landed in front of them. "Wow, I didn't realize you rebuilt the Halberd THAT fast." Bowser said. "Well, let's go in." Meta Knight said as Suika dragged Zero in. "Ow! You have a SERIOUS death grip!" Zero exclaimed.

* * *

**Plot twist: Nightmare did it!**


	21. Not a Safe Trip to Rogueport

**To Dead Turtle: Well...if you PAYED ATTENTION to the reviews like I have, you'll probably see Lunatic explaining something. The Sakuya that died was in the dream, and she wasn't hit by Nightmare's dreamy attack thing. The real one was already alive and easily defeated Zero. That's why Sakuya saw her dreamy corpse when she entered the dream with Kirby and Flandre. So it's not lame.**

* * *

"This is so not cool." Zero muttered as he leaned on a wall as soon as Suika let go of him. "Seriously, it's not normal for a human to have a death grip." "Technically, I'm an Oni." Suika said. "WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?!" Zero snapped.

"Well someone is angry." Knuckle Joe muttered. "Poyo." Kirby nodded in agreement. "Oh shut up." Zero said.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to the Halberd. "Who could that be?" Meta Knight wondered before he got to the cockpit. Marisa opened the door to see Viridi and the others. "Viridi? What the heck are you doing here?" Marisa asked. "It's a long story." Viridi sighed as they walked in.

Zero looked up to see Rosalina, and then he blushed. "Oh sweet mother of nightmares..." Zero said. "Poyo?" Kirby wondered then looked at Zero and Viridi. "Poyo..." Kirby said, as he giggled.

"Wait, WHAT?! Pit died?!" Reimu exclaimed as Viridi sighed. "Stupid Shadow Queen took out Phosphora too." She muttered. "So what happened after you recovered?" Flandre asked.

Rosalina sighed and then was poked from behind as she turned around. "Hey there, the name is Zero." He said all cool like...not even noticing one of his eyes started to bleed again. "I'm not interested in guys with bloody eyes." She said as she walked away as Zero was too shocked for words. "Oh, SHOT DOWN!" Cirno exclaimed.

"Meiling, Patchy and Koakuma died too?!" Flandre exclaimed. "AND YOUMU?!" Marisa yelled. "Out of all the people to die, I would not expect Riku to die." Reimu muttered. "Even Link and Zelda were no match." Luigi said, sighing.

"Well, let's just get ready to head to Rogueport." Meta Knight said as he went to the cockpit. "Man, this thing is so cool." Orin said as Utsuho nodded in agreement.

Cirno walked around with Koishi as they were just talking. "This place is so freaking cool, I don't know WHY Meta Knight doesn't come over to Gensokyo more often." Cirno said. "Probably because he DOESN'T know where Gensokyo is and the only person from Dreamland to be in Gensokyo was Kirby." Koishi explained. "Right..." Cirno said.

Cirno turned her head to see some sort of room that says "KEEP OUT". "Hey, what's going on in here?" Cirno said as she walked to the door. "I don't think that's a good idea." Koishi said. "What's the worst that can happen; a giant robot gets activated and wreaks havoc on the Halbeard?" Cirno asked sarcastically. "It's the Halberd and you just probably described the WORST possible thing." Koishi said. "Oh you're just being pessimistic like Daiyousei." Cirno smiled and opened the door.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Cirno asked as she walked in. "This is a REALLY bad idea!" Koishi exclaimed as she was out of the room. "Man, this is a REALLY cool robot!" Cirno exclaimed. "Why do I always hang out with you with Daiyousei?" Koishi muttered.

"What's the name of the robot?" Cirno wondered as she took a look. "Heavy Lobster." She read and then smiled. "Oh I cannot WAIT to see what this does." She said. "This is really bad..." Koishi muttered.

Cirno jumped on top of Heavy Lobster and looked for a switch. "Let's see...how do you turn this thing on?" She wondered as she looked at Heavy Lobster's back to see a switch. "Hey! I found it!" She smiled and turned it on.

Heavy Lobster activated and looked at Cirno and Koishi who was still outside of the room. Koishi nervously waved as Heavy Lobster waved back. "Oh look! An Attack mode!" Cirno exclaimed. "Oh god." Koishi muttered as Cirno pushed the switch to Attack as she flew away and landed next to Koishi. "And here we go!" She smiled.

Heavy Lobster's eyes went from blue to red as it looked at the both of them. "Oh this is going to be epic!" Cirno exclaimed. "Or just be chaotic." Koishi muttered.

"Poyo." Kirby said as he gave Zero flowers. "For me?" Zero raised an eyebrow. "Poyo..." Kirby shook his head and pointed to Rosalina who was looking out a window. "Oh, good idea." Zero smiled as he took the flowers and walked to Rosalina.

"Hey, these are for you." Zero said as he gave Rosalina the flowers. "Oh how sweet of you!" Rosalina smiled and smelled them...which caused her to sneeze. "Wait...are these tulips?" She asked. "Yes...why?" "I'm...sorta allergic to tulips." She said as she sneezed again. "Oh dear." Zero said as he took the tulips away and walked back. "You could've TOLD me she was allergic to them!" Zero exclaimed. "Poyo?!" Kirby raised his arms up in defense.

"Hey, does anyone feel something rumbling?" Viridi asked. "I do." Flandre said. "Same here." Reimu said. "Hey guys?" Luigi grabbed their attention and pointed at the distance. "Look!"

"COMING THROUGH!" Koishi yelled as she ran past them. "What did you do?" Utsuho asked. "The better question is...WHAT DID CIRNO DO?!" Koishi yelled. Everyone looked to see Cirno flying by with Heavy Lobster chasing after her.

"Oh yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Cirno exclaimed as she fired icicle spears at Heavy Lobster's missiles. "Always getting in trouble..." Marisa sighed. "Some things never change." Yuuka said. "Poyo..." Kirby nodded in agreement.

Heavy Lobster turned to see Zero who was leaning on a wall. "What are you looking at, rust bucket?" He asked as Heavy Lobster raised one of its claws. Sakuya quickly grabbed Zero and pulled him away as Heavy Lobster launched fire right out of its claws.

Meta Knight was busy piloting the ship when he heard lots of explosions, yelling and not to mention spells being launched. "What are they up to now?" He wondered as he put the Halberd in Auto Pilot mode and walked away.

Dedede hammered Heavy Lobster, but Heavy Lobster grabbed the hammer, as it then hammered Dedede away and threw the hammer away. "Now I know how Kirby felt when I hammered him one time..." Dedede muttered as Kirby rolled his eyes.

Heavy Lobster turned to see Rosalina as it walked to her, but Viridi got in the way. "I'm not letting you hurt her!" She exclaimed as she held her arms out. Heavy Lobster held one of its arms up, aiming at the both of them. Viridi closed her eyes, getting ready to be hurt from one of Heavy Lobster's attacks.

Viridi opened one of her eyes to see Heavy Lobster's eyes going back to blue as it looked around confused. "There we go." Meta Knight said as Heavy Lobster just shrugged and walked away.

"Who put Heavy Lobster in attack mode?" Meta Knight asked, as his voice was surprisingly not raised. "She did." Koishi said, pointing to Cirno. "I was trying to get her away from Heavy Lobster...outside of the room." She said. "I understand." Meta Knight said as he just simply walked back to the cockpit. "Wow...I thought he would've yelled." Knuckle Joe said. "He hardly ever yells." Dedede said, picking up his hammer.

"And I thought this would be one of those safe trips to Rogueport." Bowser muttered. "Yeah...I guess a certain idiot wanted to make things interesting." Zero said. "I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Cirno yelled. "I AM A GENIUS!" "A genius who doesn't read." Zero smirked. "Why you..." Cirno muttered. Marisa got between them, holding her arms out. "Alright, break it up." She said. "Oh come on, I was going to root for the bloody guy." Bowser said.

"We're here." Meta Knight said from the intercom as they looked out the windows to see Rogueport. "That dump is Rogueport?" Zero asked. "It's not that bad, actually." Luigi said.

"What in the heck is that noise?" Frankly wondered as he walked out the door with Goombella to see the Halberd. "What in the HECK is THAT?!" Goombella yelled.

Yuuka hugged Kirby before they all walked out. "See you later, buddy." "Poyo." Kirby smiled as they all jumped out. They looked up to see Knuckle Joe, Kirby and Dedede waving. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. "I'll see you soon, too!" Yuuka smiled. "Come back anytime!" Knuckle Joe said as the Halberd flew up and flew off back to Dreamland.

* * *

**Sakurai...you are bringing in all the items these days! I love the new item already!**


	22. Floating City?

**To Dead Turtle: It's not sad and are you SERIOUSLY calling me a liar? There's a thing called "Open suggestion" and back at the Chapter 8 review by Ziden, he mentioned Kefka, which gave me the idea to add him in the story. (It makes it more fun too.) I was suggested by a lot of things in my Touhou Galaxy 2 story, which were just bosses and characters, and I work with that. Lunatic suggested that I should put in Nightmare because they were actually dreaming all of the Zero battle. And for crying out loud, did you NOT pay attention to what I said? DREAM Sakuya died in the DREAM while the REAL Sakuya was in the REAL world as she easily took out Zero as she, Flandre and Kirby entered the DREAM. Therefore, it is NOT lame and it is NOT sad. I'm open to suggestions all the time. I appreciate the criticism though. And I wasn't even PLANNING on stealthily changing Sakuya from being alive to being dead. To me...that'd be LAME and STUPID...besides, I gave Ziden credit that he gave me the idea of adding Kefka.**

* * *

"My my, that's an interesting tale." Frankly said as everyone was in the building. Goombella was just busy looking in her tattle log for Zero. "Wait, so this is what you looked like before?" Goombella asked. "Yep." Zero nodded as some blood got on Goombella's book. "Hey! Don't drip your blood on my book!" Goombella exclaimed. "Sorry, it just happens randomly." He shrugged.

"Well, I think it's time for you to go back to the door." Frankly said. "Right, see you later!" Marisa waved as they walked out. "My only fear is Ansem finally killing Rosalina, I'm just hoping they'll protect her." Frankly muttered.

"Where the heck are we now?" Namine asked. "I dunno, but it's some place FAR away from Port Town and Shadow Queen!" Falcon exclaimed.

Yukari appeared on top of a building and pulled out a spell card. "Abandoned Line: Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station." She said as she made a gap. "Have fun dodging this." She smirked.

"Is that a train coming down?" Kairi asked. "Why yes it is...and it's headed RIGHT FOR US!" Falcon exclaimed as he tried to dodged the oncoming train.

"Oh...my god, that is a HUGE door!" Cirno exclaimed. "We can see that, captain obvious." Zero muttered. "I knew the door was huge, but it's WAY bigger in person." Viridi said as everyone turned to see the map floating in the air above Marisa and the lights were shining. "I knew she's a witch, BUT HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?! IS THAT A NEW SPELL?!" Cirno exclaimed as Zero facepalmed. "Where do you get all of this idiotic crap from?" He muttered. "That's what I'm wondering as well." Bowser said.

The map lowered and landed in Marisa's hands as they all looked to see. A floating city appeared with a floating limo in front of it. "What in the heck?" Reimu asked. "Hey Luigi, does that look familiar to you?" Bowser asked. "It does, but I forgot the name of it." Luigi replied. "I think its New Pork City..." Viridi said as everyone looked at her. "What? I play a lot of Brawl!"

The Blue Falcon was upside-down as Falcon, Kairi and Namine crawled out. "Well THAT went well." Kairi muttered. "Damnit, my Blue Falcon is RUINED!" Falcon exclaimed. "Guys? I have a feeling who did this." Namine said while looking at the destroyed train. "Impossible, she can't be faster than the Blue Falcon." Falcon said. "That's what you think." Yukari said as she appeared behind Namine.

The trio turned to Yukari as Namine took out Destiny's Embrace and looked at the two. "Don't just stand there, get her out of here!" Namine exclaimed as Falcon nodded and took Kairi away. "I have to avenge Xion." She muttered. "Ha! Good luck trying." Yukari said, taking out the Ultima. "You don't stand a chance." "That may be true, but I'm just trying to save Kairi." She said as she immediately used Firaga, but Yukari dodged it. "Oh, you are so going to regret this when you die."

"The Goddess is right, the place IS New Pork City." Frankly said. "I knew it looked familiar." Bowser said. "Ah good times at New Pork City...oh who am I kidding, I'm always the one getting destroyed by that chimera." Luigi muttered. "Because SOMEONE was trying to avoid the blonde boys Final Smash." "Lucas...has one mean final Smash and he always goes for me and you know it!" Luigi exclaimed. "That's because the kid is smart and doesn't go for the king of awesomeness himself because he knows I'll punch the daylights out of him and go giant on him!" Bowser said with a proud smile. "They remind me of Pit and Pittoo." Reimu said. "I know, right?" Viridi smiled.

"Alright, you guys go to that floating city." Frankly said, when suddenly they heard a knocking on the door. "I wonder who that could be." Frankly wondered as Sakuya took out one of her knives while Marisa took out the Oblivion. "It could be him." Remi said as Sakuya opened the door.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. "Kirby?" Yuuka asked. "Did you forget this?" Knuckle Joe asked as he pointed to Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. "I was wondering if I was forgetting something." Bowser said. "You should be called the King of Forgetfulness since you forgot something. NOT the King of Awesomeness." Zero said. "Nice one!" Flandre said as they both high fived.

"How did you get here?" Marisa asked. "Simple, Kirby rode his Warp Star while I held on to the copter; it's not as easy as you think. Kirby is a wild driver." Knuckle Joe explained. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed in defense. "Riiiight, the Halberd just so HAPPENED to fly up to bump into you when Zelda was riding with you. You could've just landed wrong." "Poyo." Kirby shook his head as they both got on the Warp Star and flew off.

Bowser got in his Koopa Clown Car with Luigi and Rosalina. "Wow...it's surprisingly roomy in this." Rosalina said. "That's what I said!" Luigi said as they all flew off to New Pork City.

Namine quickly used Zantetsuken but Yukari quickly jumped out of the way and used Thundaga. Namine yelled in pain as she tried to use Curaga but Yukari tackled her to pin her down. "Oh no you don't." She said as she stabbed Namine's arm that held the Keyblade, causing her to scream in pain as Yukari jumped off of her and smirked, pulling out a spell card. "Double Black Death Butterfly."

Kairi turned to hear Namine screaming in pain. "No..." She said, as tears rolled down her eyes. "No time, let's go!" Falcon exclaimed as Kairi nodded and they both ran off again, but Kairi looked back. "I'm sorry Namine..." She said as she looked away.

Namine weakly looked up, breathing heavily at Yukari. "Oh? You're still at it?" Yukari asked as she picked up the Ultima. "Well THIS will end you!" She smirked and stabbed her in the chest. Namine coughed out blood and her eyes started to close. "K-Kairi...stay strong...for me..." She weakly said and her eyes closed. "All that is left is the Princess of Heart." She said.

An explosion was heard in front of Falcon and Kairi as they looked at each other. "What the heck was that?" Kairi asked. "I dunno." Falcon said. Suddenly, a huge monster came around the corner while a guy with silver hair and a red jacket was on the monster. "Stay down, you big menace!" The guy said as he pulled out two guns and fired at the head, killing the monster.

"Oh my god." Kairi said as the guy looked to see Kairi and Falcon. "Sup?" He said as he jumped off the monster as Kairi started to blush. "Oh...my...god..." She said again. Falcon noticed Kairi blushing and then looked at the guy. "Oh, someone LIKES him." "Shut up!" She exclaimed as Falcon chuckled.

The guy looked at the monster and chuckled. "All in a day's work." He said as he turned to them. "And what's your name?" "The name is Douglas Jay Falcon, also known as..." "I didn't ask your name, I asked the pretty lady." He interrupted as Falcon jaw dropped. "No one ever interrupts my introduction." He said in shock.

"I'm Kairi...and you are?" She asked while still blushing. "Who am I? I'll tell you who I am." He said as he pulled out one of his guns and shot a monster in the head from behind without looking. "The name is Dante." He said, putting his gun away.

* * *

**Oh come on, Kairi...Dante isn't THAT hot!**


	23. Giant Walking Spider Mech

"Hey, is that New Pork City?" Daisy asked. "Yep, it is." Viridi replied. "Wow, it looks so cool." Marisa said. "I wonder if that kid is there." Bowser wondered. "Probably." Luigi said.

"I'm telling you, Ness... maybe he IS back." "Oh don't be so worried." Ness said, patting Lucas on the back. "Besides, we destroyed that jerk and that spider mech together." "Yeah, you got a point." "Besides, how can that guy be walking around when he sealed himself up in that indestructible thing?"

Everyone landed as the two looked to see them. "Hey!" Luigi waved. "Hey, it's Luigi!" Lucas smiled. "And...Bowser." Ness said. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Now why are those kids coming right for us?" Daisy asked as Bowser looked. "Oh no." Lucas jumped up and aimed at Bowser. "PK FREEZE!" He yelled. "PK...what?" Reimu asked, but Bowser quickly dodged it but Ness appeared behind him. "PK FLASH!" He yelled, causing Bowser to be blasted to a wall. "What the heck?!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"That was so not cool!" Cirno exclaimed as she then used Perfect Freeze on them. Lucas and Ness just looked at each other and shrugged. "PK FIRE!" They both yelled as Cirno was easily knocked out.

"Is this how you greet people in New Pork City?!" Bowser asked, getting up. "That was for when you used that Final Smash and only went for Lucas while Samus and Snake were just busy taking each other out!" Ness exclaimed.

"Okay, let's just calm down, alright?" Viridi asked. "Yeah that sounds good to me." Marisa said, putting away the Oblivion. "So what brings you guys here?" Ness asked. "We're looking for a Crystal Star." Reimu explained.

"Crystal Star..." Ness thought and then opened his eyes. "I think I saw something shining up at the tall building over there." Ness pointed over to the distance. "I do believe it's at the top floor." "Well, I guess we'll have to go up." Reimu said as they all flew off.

Cirno got up and looked at the two boys. "What the heck was that for? I totally had you!" "Snow doesn't affect us." Lucas said, and then his eyes widened. "Ness...we have to run...IT'S HERE!" He yelled. "Oh no." Ness said as they both ran off. "Exactly WHAT is here?" Cirno asked as she turned around to see the Ultimate Chimera.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Cirno exclaimed as she ran over to it and looked at it. "Oh my, you look so awesome!" She smiled as the Chimera just looked at it. "What is your name, I have to know everything!" She giggled as the bird on top of it looked down at the Chimera and shrugged.

Cirno reached her hand out to poke the Chimera, as the bird nodded to the chimera. As soon as Cirno poked it, the Chimera bit her, sending her flying. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" She screamed as she flew over the boys and went to the top of the building. "You don't think..." Lucas said. "Nah, she can't be THAT stupid." Ness said.

They were on the fourth floor when they noticed Cirno flying really high and then a crash was heard. "What did that ice fairy do now?" Zero wondered. "Probably something stupid." Viridi replied.

Cirno got up from the crash as she rubbed her head. "Ow...that hurt." She muttered as she looked out the window. "Sheesh, did I offend it or something?" She wondered, then noticed everyone coming up on the last floor. "Do I even WANT to know what you did?" Daisy asked. "Well, a red beast appeared with a yellow bird on it, as soon as I told the beast he was cute and I poked him, he went all crazy and shot me up to HERE with one bite!" Cirno explained.

"Mama mia..." Luigi muttered. "You idiot." Bowser facepalmed. "What? What did I do?" Cirno asked as Viridi walked up to her. "YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED, YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. "WHEN THE ULTIMATE CHIMERA BITES YOU, IT'S A ONE HIT KILL! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MANAGED TO LIVE!" "I've survived worse." Cirno said as she looked out the window again.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said a voice as they turned to see someone right there. "Who's the fat guy?" Flandre asked. "FAT?! Oh never mind." He muttered. "My name is Porky." He said. "Fitting for a fat boy such as you." Remi said. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM CHUBBY AND NOT FAT!" Porky yelled. "I swear, he just referenced an anime, but I don't know what he just referenced." Viridi muttered.

Lucas and Ness finally made it to the top, with both of them breathing heavily. "Why didn't they install an elevator or even a drinking fountain?" Lucas asked. "Water! I need water!" Ness exclaimed as he was on his knees. "Oh it's you guys." Porky muttered. "Porky?!" Ness exclaimed as he got up. "I TOLD YOU he was back!" Lucas said.

"Hmm, if those boys are here too..." Porky muttered as he pulled out some sort of remote and pushed the button, as some certain machine crashed down next to him as Porky got in it. "Didn't we destroy that?" Lucas asked. "It seems he fixed it up." Ness said.

"We'll take care of this brat." Marisa said as Reimu went up next to her, but Ness and Lucas went up next to them. "We'll take him on too." Ness said. "Alright." Marisa said. "So we'll just spectate from here?" Bowser asked. "I guess so." Rosalina said. "Oh! I know the perfect music for this!" Viridi exclaimed as she pulled out a radio and played the music. "Porky's theme from Brawl!" She smiled. "Where did you get that?" Zero asked. "Don't question the logic." Viridi told him as he rolled his eyes.

Marisa fired danmaku at Porky, but Porky jumped up and began floating to them, with a light shining down as Lucas jumped up and used PK Fire. Porky pressed the button as lightning shot down below Reimu, but she dodged it and used Yin-Yang Orb on him.

Ness jumped up and used PK Flash at Porky while Lucas used PK Freeze as they both hit Porky at the same time. Porky sent out Porky bots as they ran right towards them, but Ness brought out his bat and swung it at two of them, sending them right back to Porky as they exploded, while the rest dodged them.

Porky raised two of its legs up as it fired a laser at them, but they dodged as Ness and Lucas both used PK Thunder while Marisa used Master Spark and Reimu doing Fantasy Seal.

The robot started to malfunction as it started going haywire. "YOU DUMB ROBOT! WORK!" Porky yelled as it started to run towards them and jab theme with one of the legs repeatedly, but they dodged it and Lucas used PK Freeze.

"I think we should finish it off." Marisa said. "Yep." Lucas said as both boys started to glow. "What are you doing?" Reimu asked. "We'll unleash this when it's our turn to finish him." Ness replied. "Okay then." Reimu said.

"Why are they glowi-...Oh no, don't tell me they're going to use THAT!" Porky exclaimed. "OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled. "FINAL SPAAAAARK!" Marisa yelled. "Ready?" Lucas asked. "Ready." Ness replied. "PK...STARSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!" They both yelled.

"No...this can't be happening...NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAIN!" Porky yelled as he got hit by all four of the moves. "How did you guys do that? You didn't even have a Smash Ball!" Luigi exclaimed. "That may be true, but Poo taught me PK Starstorm a long time ago, so I can just use it without one!" Ness explained. "Yeah, same goes for Kumatora." Lucas said.

Ness walked up to Porky and picked him up. "Alright you dirt bag, how did you get out of your indestructible base?" He asked. "Simple, there was a window in it, and it was the only thing that could break, so I squeezed my way out of it. Hey, it made me go CRAZY in there!" Porky explained. "The other question is, WHERE is the Crystal Star?" Marisa asked. "Crystal WHAT now? I don't even KNOW what it is!" Porky exclaimed.

"Looking for something?" said a familiar voice as they turned to see Kefka walking up to them, as he held the Crystal Star. "I told you guys I'd be back." "Oh great, we fought the wrong guy." Reimu muttered. "Gee, you think?" Porky asked, but Ness punched him. "THAT was for betraying all of us back at Eagleland!"

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I think a friend would like to talk to you." Kefka said as a large beast crashed through the window and got in front of Kefka. "What the HELL is that thing?!" Lucas exclaimed. "THIS...is the Ultima Weapon." Kefka replied. "And you guys...are his dinner." He said.

* * *

**Oh Cirno...**


	24. Wild Beast

"My name is Ultima..." Ultima Weapon began. "IT TALKS?!" Lucas and Luigi yelled together. "I am power both ancient and unrivaled...I do not bleed, for I am but strength given form...Feeble creatures of flesh...Your time is nigh!" He said.

"Well, I guess I'll just GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Luigi yelled as he ran, but Zero grabbed him by the arm. "Now is not the time to be a coward." He said as Luigi cried anime tears as he walked back to them. "Porky...did you make this thing?" Ness asked. "If I did, he'd take orders from ME and not that clown!" Porky replied.

"Ultima Weapon...show them what you got." Kefka ordered. Ultima Weapon nodded and quickly ran over to slash Luigi with his claws, but Sakuya quickly stepped in and blocked with her knife as Lucas used PK Thunder.

Ultima Weapon quickly backed up and then used Flare right at Rosalina, but Zero pushed her out of the way and took the hit. "You okay?" Reimu asked. "That was nothing." He said as Marisa used Curaga on him as Bowser rolled over to Ultima and slammed into him.

Ultima then used Blaze at them, as most of them dodged but Cirno, Luigi and Orin weren't so lucky but Marisa used Curaga on them and then used Master Spark at him. "Oh would you look at that, there's a shooting star out there." Kefka said, holding binoculars. "Not interested." Flandre said, as she used Starbow Break at Ultima. "Well fine then." Kefka said as he turned back to the sky.

"Phantomic Killer in Night Mist." Sakuya said but Ultima dodged it and rammed into her. "He hates being called a phantom." Kefka said. "No, he just rammed into her WHILE not being angry!" Zero told him. "Hey, who's trying to make things interesting here?" Kefka asked.

"PK FLASH!" Ness exclaimed as it hit Ultima, but Ultima quickly recovered from that and slashed Ness with his claws while Rosalina ran over to him and punched him. Ultima just raised his foot and simply flicked Rosalina away. "The princess is weak." Ultima said as Suika picked him up and threw him to Porky. "NONONO! WHY DID YOU THROW HIM TO ME?!" Porky yelled as he got flattened by Ultima. "Uh...does he have any moves?" Orin asked. "If you count playing dead and using ME as a shield counts as a move...then yes." Ness muttered while using PK Fire.

Ultima ran off of Porky as he ran over to Daisy. "I'm okay!" Porky exclaimed raising a finger while he's at it. "YOUKAI: BLAZING WHEEL!" Orin yelled as she fired the spell at Ultima as Daisy dodged Ultima's attack while Utsuho fired danmaku as Koishi pulled out a spell card. "ROSE HELL!" She yelled. "Oh come on! I could've used THAT for Rosalina instead of Kirby's tulips!" Zero exclaimed. "Give it a rest." Bowser muttered.

"Hey, can I use one of those?" Virdi asked Utsuho. "Oh sure, take one." Utsuho said as Viridi took a spell card. "Thanks." Viridi said as she aimed at Ultima. "HELL'S TOKAMAK!" She yelled. "Tokawhatnow?" Kefka asked.

Ultima shook his head and then used Graviga on Daisy. "Ow! What the heck?!" Daisy exclaimed but Ultima slammed into her, as she was launched out of the window. "DAISY!" Luigi yelled. "I got her!" Suwako exclaimed as she flew down after her.

Luigi's fists clenched and glared at Ultima. "Now you did it..." He angrily said as he reached in his pockets and pulled out the mask. "NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" He yelled as he transformed into Mr. L. "Oh, shit just got real!" Marisa exclaimed as she used Master Spark while Sanae fired danmaku at him.

Mr. L ran over to Ultima and punched him, but Ultima quickly dodged and rammed into him, launching him to the others. "Easy there, dude." Reimu said, as she used Fantasy Orb.

Suwako caught Daisy as she flew back up. "I have an idea." Suwako said. "What is it?" Daisy asked. "Reach in my pocket and take out a Spell card, he won't expect it from the outside." Suwako explained as Daisy nodded and reached in Suwako's pockets.

Ultima slashed Rosalina, but she quickly avoided as Zero fired electrical orbs from his hands while Cirno fired icicle spears. "I hope Daisy is okay." Sanae said.

"NATIVE GOD: SEVEN STONES AND SEVEN TREES!" Daisy yelled as Ultima turned to see the spell and then got hit by it, launching him over to Porky who just got up. "Oh you gotta be kidding..." He muttered as Ultima slammed into him, as they both hit the window, but Porky was the one who was launched out the window. "CURSE YOU GIANT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAST!" He yelled. "Should I go get him?" Sakuya asked. "Nah, he'll be fine." Ness said as Ultima got up. "Nice one!" Suwako said as they both high fived.

"I say we finish him off." Marisa said as Viridi grabbed another one of Utsuho's Spell cards. "Way ahead of you." She said as Remi charged up the Gungnir.

"FINAL SPAAAAAAAAARK!" Marisa yelled as she launched it. "SUBTERRANEAN SUN!" Viridi yelled as Remi threw the Gungnir threw it, as they were launched at the same time right to Ultima.

Ultima yelled in pain as he started to glow and exploded. "Booyah!" Daisy fist pumped as Viridi gave Utsuho back her spell cards. "Thanks." Utsuho smiled.

"I believe THIS is ours." Flandre said as she quickly grabbed the Crystal Star and walked over to the others. "It's not fair... I hate hate hate hate hate htae hate hate hate hate hate YOU!" Kefka exclaimed as he ran to the broken window. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" He yelled as he jumped off. "...That's a lot of hate." Bowser said as Mr. L turned back to normal. "Man, what a jerk." Luigi muttered.

Porky landed and weakly got up. "Stupid beast." He muttered as he looked up to see the Ultimate Chimera right in front of him. "I didn't mean you!" He said but the Chimera didn't want to hear it as it chomped down on Porky.

"Does anyone hear screaming?" Daisy asked as they looked to see Porky flying up and then they saw him go in the sky and a star was seen shining. "Told you he'd be fine!" Ness smiled. "Well, let's head back now." Utsuho said as they nodded and headed down the stairs.

As soon as they got back to Bowser's Koopa Clown Car, they all heard growling as they turned to see the Chimera walking over to them. "Oh no..." Lucas muttered as Flandre noticed something in front of them. "Heh, this will be fun." She said as she ran over to the Chimera. "FLANDRE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Ness yelled.

The Chimera ran forward to Flandre, but she jumped up and smirked as she aimed at the platform below her. "MAZE OF LOVE!" She yelled as the spell hit the platform below, as it broke and the Chimera fell to the abyss below. "Oh my god, how did I not THINK of that?" Lucas asked. "I dunno." Ness shrugged.

Flandre landed next to them and smiled. "Well come on, let's find out where the last Crystal Star is at." She said as she flew off, as Bowser, Luigi and Rosalina got in the Clown car as they all followed her, as Lucas and Ness waved at them.

"So do you think Porky will be okay?" Lucas asked. "He'll come down eventually; he'll be fine after he lands." Ness said as they walked away.

* * *

**Looks like Porky is blasting off again!**


	25. Last Crystal Star Located

"So you hunt monsters?" Kairi asked. "I don't hunt the monsters, they try to hunt me." Dante said as he took a bite of his pizza. "Those idiots never learn to realize that I'm just really skilled." "You sound cocky." Falcon said. "It's the truth." Dante said.

"So what's bothering you?" Dante asked Kairi. "Oh...the Shadow Queen has returned." Kairi replied. "Shadow Queen? Odd, she was destroyed a long time ago by this Mario fella, right?" He asked. "Right, and she's targeting the Princesses of Heart after she killed Mario and Peach. I'm the last one." Kairi explained. "Interesting." Dante muttered as he looked at the sky.

Everyone landed at Rogueport and walked over to Frankly's house. "Hey!" exclaimed a voice as they turned to see Tenshi walking over to them. "Tenshi? What the heck are you doing here?" Marisa asked. "Well, since Riku told us that Roxas was in Rogueport, we flew off to try to find him." "Alice is with you too?" Reimu asked. "She WAS...until she had to go in a train RIGHT when it took off. She's probably who knows where now." Tenshi shrugged. "Well...about Roxas..." Luigi said.

"Hey Frankly? Where do you think Ansem is right now?" Goombella asked. "Probably looking for Rosalina still." Frankly replied when the both of them heard a scream. "Now who is getting mugged this time?" Frankly wondered as the door opened as they all walked in. "Or one of them telling someone Roxas has been killed." Goombella said as Frankly looked at her. "What? Just a random guess!"

The trio walked around until Falcon turned his head to see Yukari walking behind him. "We have company." He said as they turned to see her. "That's the Shadow Queen? Funny, I expected the woman to be all shadowy and no umbrella." Dante muttered. "And I always thought demon hunters weren't cocky." Yukari said. "Pfft, you call that a good comeback?" Dante asked, rolling his eyes.

Yukari started to glow and smirked at the trio. "You guys go, I need to avenge the Blue Falcon." Falcon said. "Okay then..." Dante said as he took Kairi's hand and ran off. Falcon ran up to Yukari and jumped up. "FALCON KICK!" He yelled, but Yukari quickly dodged and used the shockwave move, sending him to a building. Yukari then opened a gap and smirked. "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station." She said as a train came barreling through. "Let's see if he can dodge this."

"Interesting fight." Frankly said as Viridi was hugging Tenshi to calm her down. "Well, you might as well go to the door and locate the last Crystal Star." He said as they nodded and walked out. "I have this feeling this Kefka clown will try to fight them." Frankly said. "Well they DID kill Twilight Thorn and Ultima, so it's a good chance." Goombella said.

Falcon weakly got up and looked at Yukari. "Wow, you're still going at it even though you were ran over by a train?" She asked. "I'm actually impressed." She said as Falcon ran over to her. "FALCON..." He yelled. "Laced with Venom." Yukari calmly said as Falcon got hit by the spell and fell to the ground, but Falcon struggled to get up. "Here's a friendly tip, next time don't just run up to a girl and expect to him them with your punch." Yukari said as she grabbed him by the throat. "Any last words?" She asked. "Falcon..." He quietly said. "What was that? I didn't hear you." "PUNCH!" He suddenly yelled as his fist connected to Yukari's chest as she was sent flying.

The map lowered to Marisa's hands as they looked to see where they were headed next. A fortress popped up with a skull in the front of the fortress. "Now that looks intimidating." Viridi said. "Yep." Luigi said. "Now where could that be?" Reimu wondered.

Falcon limped over to Yukari's body as he looked at her. "Hmph, that's what you get for trying to choke me." He smirked as he turned around. Suddenly he yelled in pain as he looked down to see the Ultima pierced through his chest. "Nice move you did there." Yukari said as she wiped blood from her mouth. "But it'll take more than that to stop me." She said as she removed the Ultima from Falcon as he fell. "Now where are those fools?" She wondered.

Suddenly, she heard a car horn as she turned to see a sports car coming right for her. Her eyes widened as the sports car ran her over. "Bullseye!" Dante exclaimed as he was driving the car. "Do you think that finished her off?" Kairi asked. "Doubt it, but man that was FUN!" he exclaimed as he drove off.

Yukari weakly got up and used Curaga on herself. "Why that little..." She muttered as she made a gap. "That demon hunter will DIE!" She exclaimed as she walked in.

"Interesting...the last Crystal Star is at Wily's Fortress." Frankly said. "That name sounds familiar..." Remi said. "Isn't he the guy from Boss Blitz Galaxy?" Suika wondered. "Probably." Flandre said.

"Well, you guys better head off to Wily's Fortress." Frankly said. "Right." Marisa nodded as they all flew off to Wily's Fortress.

Ansem finally thawed out the Guardian as the Guardian went back inside Ansem. He then looked up to the sky and smirked. "Those fools will not get away that easily." Ansem said as he made a portal and walked in.

The train stopped at Poshley Heights as Alice walked out. "Okay, I did not expect the train to go so suddenly." She said as she walked around. "Where the heck am I?" She wondered as she saw a sign. "Poshley Heights...TWO HUNDRED MILES AWAY FROM ROGUEPORT?!" She yelled. "Okay, just calm down...the train will go back to Rogueport." She said. "Not for a while." The Toad conductor said as he heard Alice. "We have to fuel this bad boy up, then we have to turn this thing around so we can go back to Rogueport. You'll be here for a while." He said. "OH COME ON!" Alice yelled.

"Is that it?" Cirno asked as she pointed down. "Yep, that's it." Marisa said as they went down for a landing. "Well, it sure looks scarier in person." Luigi said. "I think I left my wallet at Rogueport." He lied as he turned around but Viridi grabbed him. "That is the LAMEST excuse I have ever heard!"

"Am I going crazy?" asked a voice as they turned to see Mega Man walking up to them. "What brings you guys here?" He asked. "Trying to find the last Crystal Star." Reimu said. "And we think Wily has it."

"I'll come with you guys, I was going to ask Wily something anyways." Mega Man said he cocked his mega buster.

* * *

**Oh no... NO... NOOOOO! THE NINTENDOG ASSIST TROPHY IS BACK!**


	26. Two Time Stoppers in Love

**To Ziden115: There's an F-Zero Anime?**

* * *

"Alright, so this is the fortress, how are we going to sneak in?" Luigi asked. "Sneak in?" Mega Man asked as he aimed his buster at the door. "Why sneak in...when you can just blast your way through?" He smirked as he was fully charged and fired, blasting the door down. "Do you always do that?" Daisy asked. "It's better than sneaking." Mega Man replied.

They walked around until Mega Man stopped in front of them. "Wait, someone is coming." He said. They looked to see some robot walking up to them. "Who could that be?" Reimu asked. "It...looks familiar." Marisa said as Mega Man aimed his buster at the robot.

Suddenly, Sakuya gasped and her eyes widened. It was Flash Man! "Mega Man, what the heck are you doing here? Wily hasn't done anything yet." "He probably did and you just didn't know about it yet." Mega Man said as Flash Man looked to see Sakuya. "Oh hello." He said.

"Um, guys...you go on ahead..." Sakuya said. "Okay...?" Daisy said with an eyebrow raised as Mega Man looked at Sakuya then at Flash Man. "...I wonder if...nah." He thought to himself as they went on ahead.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Flash Man asked. "It has." Sakuya nodded. "Well this is awkward...here we are seeing each other again after you took me out at Clockworks Galaxy." He said as Sakuya nodded. "Every day, I remember the time when we battled." Sakuya said.

"So what's the history behind Sakuya and Flash Man?" Mega Man asked. "Well they battled at Clockwork's Galaxy before you arrived, I remember Sakuya asking him if she'll see him again." Marisa said. "Interesting." Mega Man said. "So they probably ARE in love." Mega Man thought to himself.

Sakuya and Flash Man looked at each other. "Do I really have to do this?" He asked himself. "I don't want to battle him, but something is making me want to take him out." She thought. "Listen, I don't want to fight you...but something is giving me the urge to battle you again." Flash Man said. "Same here." Sakuya said as she took out one of her knives. "Don't hold back." She said as Flash Man nodded.

Sakuya threw knives at Flash Man but he quickly dodged as he ran over to punch her, but she backflipped to avoid. Flash Man quickly stopped time as he then punched her as he jumped behind her to resume time and kicked her in the back.

Sakuya quickly recovered as she took out a knife and slashed Flash Man, but he dodged as he punched her but she blocked the punch with her hand and flipped him over as she pulled out a spell card. "Wound Sign: Inscribe Red Soul." She said but Flash Man dodged every slash and kicked her down as he jumped up and kicked her in the chest, making her cough out blood.

Flash Man quickly jumped off of Sakuya and ran to punch her, but Sakuya sweep kicked Flash Man as she pulled out a knife and attempted to stab him, but Flash Man kicked her in the knee, causing her to yell in pain as he took the knife and slashed her but Sakuya quickly pulled out another knife to block the slash.

They both slashed each other but they kept clashing. Sakuya had an idea as she quickly jumped away and pulled out another spell card. "Scarred Soul: Soul Sculpture." She said.

Flash Man's eyes widened as he got hit from every slash, but when Sakuya was finished he stopped time, kicked her in the knee, punched her in the gut and kicked her BEHIND the knee and then he resumed time, as Sakuya coughed out blood while cringing in pain.

Sakuya glared at Flash Man as she ran over to him and kicked him, but Flash Man avoided the kick and punched her, but she blocked it and punched him in the chest as it knocked him back a few feet. "JACK THE LUDO BILE!" She yelled as Flash Man yelled in pain.

Flash Man weakly got up as Sakuya ran over to him, a knife in her hand. Flash Man closed his eyes and accepted his fate, but when he opened his eyes, her knife was close to his neck as a tear rolled down Sakuya's cheek. "Sakuya?" He asked as he was surprised. "Why did you stop?" He wondered. "I...can't eliminate you again." She said as she took the knife away and walked away from him. "Okay, weird..." He thought.

"Mega Man! This is an unexpected surprise!" Wily exclaimed. "Give it up, old man. Where are they?" "Come again?" He asked. "Don't play dumb with me. Where are Roll, Proto Man and Doctor Light?" "I didn't do anything with them, you must be finally malfunctioning after all these years." Wily said. "Besides, I haven't done anything yet." "Don't lie to me." Mega Man said as he aimed his buster at Wily.

"Wait, he might be telling the truth." Viridi said as she put her hand on Mega Man's buster. "But the question is, do you have the Crystal Star?" "No...I don't even know what it is." Wily said, shrugging. "You might want to ask Jewel Man about this particular star you're looking for...heck maybe even Star Man." He suggested.

Flandre turned to see Sakuya walking up to them. "So how'd it go?" She asked. "Fine." She said with a sad look. "I'm guessing it didn't go well." Reimu thought to herself when all of a sudden they heard evil laughter. "What the heck?" Zero wondered. "Oh no, it can't be." Mega Man said as his eyes widened.

Suddenly, a man appeared behind Sakuya as he pulled out a sword that looks similar to a light saber as he raised it up in the air as Sakuya's eyes widened as he lowered it.

Sakuya's eyes opened as she saw Flash Man taking the stab for her. "Flash Man?!" Sakuya exclaimed. "I...won't let you hurt her." He said as the man pulled his weapon away from Flash Man.

"Sigma..." Mega Man muttered as Sakuya caught the falling Flash Man. "Flash Man...why did you do that?!" She exclaimed as a few tears fell. "It's because...I love you." He said as his eyes closed.

Sigma chuckled and then laughed evilly at what he just heard. "Oh that was the most priceless thing I have heard!" He laughed. "A robot falling in love with a human! It can't get much better than that!" He exclaimed as Sakuya cried over Flash Man's corpse.

* * *

**This WOULD'VE been uploaded EARLIER if two certain movies weren't on this afternoon. CURSE YOU LUCARIO AND DARKRAI!**

**SakuyaXFlash Man... Hey...I'm a fan of this already!**


	27. Sigma, Hell Raven and a Robot!

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: It was on Cartoon Network. I usually go on there on Saturday to watch the latest Pokemon episode.**

**To Ziden115: *imitating Elfman from Fairy Tail* That was the MANLIEST death I have witnessed!**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sigma laughed as Sakuya was still crying over Flash Man. "CRYING OVER A STUPID ROBOT?! THIS IS JUST TOO PRICELESS!" He laughed evilly but Flandre used an uppercut right at him. "SHUT UP!" She yelled while doing the uppercut as Sigma was launched a few feet which surprised everyone.

Flandre glared at Sigma angrily and her fists clenched. "You made Sakuya cry...I will never forgive you for what you did..." She said as she threateningly pulled out a spell card.

"Now hang on a minute." Utsuho said as she got in front of Flandre. "I think I should take a crack at this brute." She said as Mega Man walked up next to her. "I'll fight with you." He said as Utsuho nodded. "You guys go find the Crystal Star...and Mega Man's friends." She ordered as they nodded and ran off. "What about me?" Wily asked. "Marisa, take Wily with you so he doesn't do anything suspicious." Mega Man told her. "Right." She said and took Wily's hand and took off.

Sigma looked at Mega Man and Utsuho. "You are my opponents? Well that's fine with me." He said, getting in a battle stance. "Get ready, he means business." Mega Man told her. "I know." She said as she aimed her arm cannon at Sigma.

Sigma quickly lunged at Utsuho but she quickly dodged as Mega Man fired from his buster while Utsuho fired danmaku at him, but Sigma quickly deflected from his sword and slashed the both of them.

Mega Man quickly pulled his Metal Blades and threw them while Utsuho pulled out a Spell Card. "ATOMIC FIRE: UNCONTAINABLE NUCLEAR REACTION!" She yelled. Sigma easily dodged the Metal Blades but got hit by Utsuho's spell.

Utsuho ran over to Sigma and punched him, but he blocked it and slashed Utsuho, causing her to yell in pain and held her right arm while Mega Man jumped from behind her and used Hard Knuckle right at his face.

Sigma recovered as he ran over to Mega Man to punch him, but Utsuho grabbed his fist and fired from her arm cannon, blasting Sigma a few feet while Mega Man threw more Metal Blades.

Utsuho pulled out another Spell card while Sigma blocked the Metal Blades but Mega Man ran to him and slide under him, making him trip. "EXPLOSION SIGN: PETA FLARE!" She yelled as Mega Man pulled up a Leaf Shield since he couldn't get away from it in time.

Once the spell cleared, Mega Man threw the Leaf Shield at Sigma. "Next time, warn a robot!" He exclaimed as he ran back to Utsuho. "Sorry, I thought you would get away in time." Utsuho said as Sigma got up, glaring at the both of them. "You fools think you can take me down this easily?" "I think you're just going easy on us." Utsuho said. "Nope, we're just too powerful and he's outnumbered." Mega Man explained as Utsuho smiled.

"I can still...take you on." He said weakly as the two looked at each other as Utsuho rolled her eyes. "Care to finish him off together?" She asked him. "Oh yeah." Mega Man nodded as they both ran to him.

Sigma slashed Mega Man, but he slid under Sigma again, but this time he picked him up and threw him up in the air as he then used Flame Sword, then using Hard Knuckle to slam Sigma back on the ground, but Mega Man picked him up again and threw him up in the air again as he nodded at Utsuho. "HELLS TOKAMAK!" Utsuho yelled as Mega Man quickly ran out of the way of the spell as Sigma screamed in pain.

Sigma weakly got up and glared at the both of them. "I...can't lose...to the likes...of you." He weakly said as Mega Man planted a Crash Bomb on Sigma's chest as the both of them just calmly walked away. "No...NOOOOOO!" Sigma yelled as the bomb exploded...which made Sigma explode as well while the both of them fist bumped each other.

"Let's see...where the hell is that Crystal Star?" Reimu asked. "I don't think this is necessary...pulling on an old man's arm like this." Wily muttered. "How about this door?" Suika asked as she kicked the door open and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my..." She said as everyone took a look.

There were three people on the wall and in chains. One was a robot, one was female, and one was an old man as everyone looked at Wily. "Don't look at me, I didn't do this to them!" Wily exclaimed.

Utsuho and Mega Man caught up to them as they both saw the room, and Mega Man glared at Wily. "Hey! Don't go pinning stuff on me!" "You liar..." Mega Man said as he grabbed Wily by the throat.

"Don't Mega Man..." the girl on the chains said as Mega Man looked at the girl. "He's not the one who did this...it was Sigma." She said as Mega Man let go of Wily. "See? I told you." He said.

Marisa ran over to the chains and slashed the chains with the Oblivion as the three of them landed on the ground. "Roll, why did Sigma do this to you guys?" Mega Man asked as Doctor Light and Proto Man got up. "He was looking for the Crystal Star while Light was studying it. So the three of us ran over to Wily's fortress." Roll attempted to explain but fell on one knee. "No...save your strength!" Mega Man said as he ran up to Roll.

"Right when we got inside, Sigma appeared behind us and knocked both me and Doctor Light out while he calmly walked over to Roll. She refused to give up the Crystal Star, so Sigma grabbed her by the throat to drain her life force until she dropped the Crystal Star. He then dropped her as he picked up the Crystal Star and started to absorb it. Once the Crystal Star's energy was all gone, he was powered up and tossed it in this dungeon cell and he locked the three of us up." Proto Man explained the rest.

"And where were you during this whole thing?" Marisa asked Wily. "I was taking a nap, I wasn't aware of what was going on! And just when I woke up and started working on one of my creations, I see you guys." Wily explained as Viridi picked up the Crystal Star which wasn't even shining anymore. "How do we get it to start shining again?" Viridi asked. "I don't know, you might want to ask Professor Frankly about it." Light said. "How do you know about Frankly?" Daisy asked. "He's a very good friend of mine when I was in college with that maniac right there." He said, pointing at Wily. "I'm not a TOTAL maniac." Wily muttered.

Light then looked at Sakuya who was still holding Flash Man. "What happened to Flash Man?" He asked. "Sigma." Reimu explained. "Ah." He said as he took Flash Man off of Sakuya's hands and gently put him down. "I'll see what I can do to fix him, you guys go see Frankly." He said as they nodded. "Thank you." Sakuya said before she walked away with the others.

"Think you can fix him?" Mega Man asked. "If I can fix you and Roll up, I can fix up Flash Man." Light said and looked at Wily. "Can you go get your blowtorch and your other tools for me? This might take a while." He said. "Sure." Wily said as he walked out the room.

* * *

**Oh no! The Crystal Star lost it's shine! Do you know what THAT means?**


	28. Underwhere and Old Friends

**To Ziden115: For some reason, it won't let me play FFVII. It says I need an Internet connection yet I have a very strong connection. ...Hmm...maybe if I try to deactivate the cloud settings...**

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Not even close.**

* * *

"Hey Frankly...check this out." Goombella said as she turned her book so Frankly could see. "Well, that's good to know." He said as the door slammed open as they all walked in. "Back so soon?" He asked.

"We have a problem." Marisa said as Viridi put the Crystal Star on the desk. "Let's have a look here." Frankly said as he examined the Crystal Star. "My goodness, its power is all gone!" He exclaimed.

"Can you do something about this? Light told us you can do something about it." Reimu said. "Ah, you met Light. Very good friend." Frankly smiled as he looked at the star. "So...is there something you can do?" Marisa asked. "If I recall...there is a book about if a Crystal Star loses its power..." He said as he turned around and looked through his bookshelf, tossing various books around, one managing to hit Luigi in the face.

Luigi rubbed his nose to see what kind of book just hit him and his eyes widened in shock. "What is it?" Daisy asked as she took a look. "FIFTY SHADES OF GOOMBAS?!" Daisy screamed, her eye twitching. "Okay, now I'm not going to unsee that." Viridi muttered. "Hmm, interesting." Zero said as Goombella took it and quietly put it away in her pocket. "Oh, someone's into THAT kind of genre, huh?" Bowser asked as Goombella glared at him. "Shut up."

"AHA!" Frankly exclaimed as he pulled out a book. "Found it!" He said as he put the book down. "According to this, once the Crystal Star loses its power, you have to take it to the Underwhere where Queen Jaydes will fix it up. "The...Underwhere...?!" Luigi exclaimed, shivering from the bad memories from the past. "That dump again? You gotta be kidding me." Bowser muttered.

"What's...the Underwhere?" Flandre wondered. "Only the scariest place IN THE WORLD! Seriously, and Queen Jaydes is TOTALLY CREEPY!" Luigi explained. "It's okay, it's just boring." Bowser muttered. "You had me at scariest and creepy." Zero said, smirking.

"How do we get there?" Reimu asked. "There's a warp pipe behind this building, it'll take you to Flipside and there will be a door that will say "The Underwhere". There, you'll just keep going forward until you reach the queen." He explained. "Well alright then, let's go." Marisa said as everyone nodded and walked out.

Meanwhile...

"Uh...what are you doing?" Sora asked Falcon. "Training." Falcon replied as he was doing tons of pushups. "If I ever come back alive, I'm going to kick Shadow Queen's ass and it WILL BE PAINFUL FOR HER." He exclaimed. "Alright then..." Sora said, then noticing Meiling doing the same thing. "You're kidding me, right?" "Hey if I come back alive and Ansem is still around, I'm going to kick his ass into next week!" She exclaimed. "Now you're talking!" Falcon said as both of them fist bumped. "Oh brother." Sora muttered.

"At least I'M not a ninja who got her butt kicked by Ansem." Peach said as Zelda's eye twitched. "Yeah sure, tell that to me later when you have a DECENT MOVE!" Zelda shot back. "Pulling turnips AND my butt smash ARE decent moves!" Peach exclaimed. "No, those moves are just so terrible! It's no wonder why you kept losing to Marth and Ike in the tournament!" Zelda said, smirking. "Alright...BREAK IT UP!" Pit exclaimed as he got between them.

"Are they always like this?" Phosphora asked Link. "Not always...although I'd be far away as possible if Samus was in that chick fight." Link said, shuddering from the memories.

Namine was sitting down, sketching on her notepad as she looked up to see Roxas walking up to her. "You know, I had this feeling like I felt totally alone at Port Town, now I know why." She said as Roxas sat down next to her. "Hey, we'll all get out of here eventually...I just don't know when." He said.

Suddenly, doors outlined near a wall and started to color as the doors opened, as everyone walked in. "I never thought I'd come back here." Luigi muttered. "This place was MADE for me!" Zero exclaimed while smiling. "And yet...it's so creepy." Rosalina said.

"Mama Mia! Bro, is that you?" asked a voice as Luigi turned to see Mario walking up to them. "Mario!" Luigi exclaimed as they both hugged, and then Marisa hugged Mario...which squeezed the life out of him. "I may be in the Underwhere...BUT I STILL NEED TO BREATHE!" Mario exclaimed as Marisa let go of him. "Sorry." Marisa said, blushing with embarrassment. "It's alright..." He said, trying to catch his breath. "Come on, I'll show you guys around." He said.

Youmu was between Peach and Zelda and held her two katanas out. "If you two won't stop arguing...I will NOT hesitate to impale you." "Go ahead, we're already dead so we can just get up and start arguing again." Peach said as Youmu sighed and put her swords away. "Sometimes I don't get you..."

Suddenly, Peach screamed as she ran past the two as Daisy ran up to Peach but Peach knocked Daisy down as she hugged Reimu. "What the heck was that for?" Daisy asked.

Viridi noticed Pit who was talking to Link and Xion and sighed. "You guys go ahead, I'll go talk to Pit." She said as Marisa nodded. "Heheh, love birds." Bowser said which made Mario chuckle as they walked forward.

"Hey, what's in this water?" Cirno wondered as she noticed a hand. "Uh, I'd stay away from that if I were you!" Youmu said, but Cirno lowered herself to the water and then the hand grabbed her and pulled her under. Youmu facepalmed and looked at them. "You go on ahead, I got an idiot to save." She said as they nodded as Youmu dove right in. "I could probably use those hands to torture Luigi." Zero thought out loud. "Oh please don't!" Luigi immediately went pale. "I was thinking the same thing!" Bowser exclaimed as the two high fived. "Villains." Mario muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Hey Pit, I think someone is here to see you." Xion said as Pit turned around. "Hey Viridi!" Pit waved. "We'll leave you two alone." Link smiled then noticing Epona walking up to him. "Hey Xion, want to go for a horse ride?" Link asked. "Um...sure." Xion said as they walked to Epona.

Youmu fished out Cirno as both of them were on the other side of the river Styx, with Cirno coughing out water. "Man, you really went deep!" Youmu exclaimed. "Stupid hand." Cirno muttered as she got up and walked away. "Sometimes, I wonder why her own stupidity hasn't killed her yet." Youmu wondered.

"Jaydes, all I'm asking is where Rosalina is. I'm worried Ansem has killed her already and I'm not seeing her yet." Riku said. "She's right behind you." Jaydes said as Riku turned around to see Rosalina and the others. "Oh." He said. "I'm not dead, silly." Rosalina smiled. "We just came to restore the Crystal Star's power." Marisa said as she took out the Crystal Star and handed it to Jaydes. "Oh...well no worries, I can easily fix it up." Jaydes said with a smile and closed her eyes.

"That's an interesting story." Pit said as Viridi then hugged Pit, catching him off-guard. "You don't know how long I've missed you." She said, causing Pit to blush. "I...missed you too." Pit said as he returned the hug.

"There we go, good as new." Jaydes said as she gave the star back to Marisa. "Thanks." She said as she put it in her pocket. "Do you want me to teleport you guys back to Rogueport?" She asked. "Yeah, we just need to get Viridi over here." Marisa replied. "I got this." Suwako said as she walked a few feet from them. "HEY VIRIDI! LET'S GO!" She yelled.

"Oh geez, I gotta go kick the Shadow Queen's butt." Viridi said as she sighed and flew off. "Wait!" Pit exclaimed, but Viridi was too far away. "Damnit, I gotta hurry!" He said as he started to run after her.

Viridi landed next to them and nodded at Jaydes. "Alright, I'm sending you guys back to Rogueport." She said. "Kick the Shadow Queen's butt for me." Mario told them as Marisa nodded. "And Ansem's." Riku said. "We will." Marisa said as they all started to glow, even the Crystal Star.

"WAIT!" Pit yelled while he was still running, catching Viridi's attention. "Pit?" "Viridi! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled as Viridi's eyes widened in shock. "Pit...I-" Viridi tried to say but they were teleported back to Rogueport.

"Damnit!" Pit exclaimed, punching the wall with his fist while catching his breath. "Don't worry...once we're all back alive, she'll tell you what she was going to say." Riku said, putting a hand on Pit's shoulder. "Trust me." He said as he walked away.

"I finally had the courage to say it...and she teleports before she has a chance to say something." Pit muttered. "Oh don't worry, she'll say something once we're out of here." Mario said as he walked away as well.

Pit just looked at the spot where Viridi was as he just sighed and walked away sadly.

* * *

**I've been wanting to do an Underwhere chapter with the dead characters in it, and now I did it! Thank you for that idea, Ziden! **

**Poor Pit...**


	29. Super Insane Unholy Boss Rush!

"-Love you too." Viridi finished but then she looked around to see they were back at Frankly's. "Ah damnit." She muttered. "You love who?" Frankly asked. "Never mind." Viridi said.

"Here's the last Crystal Star." Marisa said, showing off the beauty. "Sweet mother of all Goombas!" Frankly exclaimed. "It's beautiful!" "I know." Marisa said as she took it back. "Well, we're going to go to the door now." She said. "Hold on a minute, I'm coming with you!" Frankly said. "Same here!" Goombella said. "Alright then."

Kairi's eyes widened in shock as she saw Peach's castle in the distance. "Are you crazy?! The Shadow Queen will find us here!" "I know that." Dante said. "But with me around, that lady won't hurt you."

The pedestal lit up as all the Crystal Stars floated up together as they all watched. "That's pretty cool." Flandre said. "Yep." Suika said.

Suddenly, the Crystal Stars fired beams up in the air as they drew a picture of Peach's Castle. "Why is it showing Peach's castle?" Daisy wondered. "I think they're trying to tell us that the Shadow Queen is at the Mushroom Kingdom." Frankly said as the projection turned off and the Crystal Stars went back to Marisa.

They all looked at each other and nodded. "Let's end this once and for all." Reimu said as they ran off. "Good luck." Frankly said. "You're definitely going to need it."

Dante sped right through Toad Town as he looked for the Shadow Queen. "I don't see the woman..." He said. "LOOK OUT!" Kairi yelled as Dante looked to see what she just yelled at. "WHOA!" He yelled as he avoided running over a Toad as he slammed into glass that was being carried by two Toads. "Hey! We worked all week on that! ALL WEEK!" One of the Toads yelled.

Yukari was on top of Peach's Castle, calmly standing there. "Hmph, once I get rid of that Princess of Heart, I'll be invincible." She then looked to see them coming right for her in the distance. "Good luck trying to come to me." She smirked.

Everybody flew through the Mushroom Kingdom. "We're almost to the castle..." Marisa said. Suddenly, a dragon came from above and slammed its tail on the Koopa Clown Car. "LUIGI!" Daisy yelled. "ROSALINA!" Suika yelled.

The three got up as Bowser looked up at them. "I'M FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" He yelled as the dragon landed in front of the three. "That's Shinryu!" Viridi exclaimed. "Shin...what?" Reimu asked. "Rosalina, use some of these!" Marisa exclaimed as she threw some of her spell cards to her as Rosalina caught them. "Your spell cards?" Reimu asked. "I gave her the ones I rarely use, but never mind about that, let's go!" Marisa exclaimed as they went off.

Bowser looked at the two as Luigi put his mask back on. "You guys ready?" He asked. "Yeah." Rosalina said. "Ready." Mr. L said.

"Hey, is that a robot down there?" Suika asked; as they looked down to see a robot looking up at them. "Omega MKII." Viridi said. "How do you know so much?" Zero wondered. "She says she knows something about...a fourth wall that gets constantly broken." Reimu tried to explain but Zero just raised an eyebrow. "That makes no sense." "That...and I play Final Fantasy a lot." Viridi said. "Well that robot is going down!" Suika said as she flew down, as Koishi and Orin followed her. Omega MKII looked at the trio and locked on to them. "Let's take it out." She said.

"What the heck is THAT?!" Kairi screamed as Dante looked to see an ugly monster up ahead. "Oh, a monster for me to kill." He smirked as he stopped the car and got out, taking out his two guns. "Are you crazy?! That monster will destroy you!" "As if." Dante said as he walked away. Kairi's fists clenched as she got out of the car and took out her Destiny's Embrace and followed Dante.

"Hey! Mr. Abomination!" Dante exclaimed as the monster turned to see Dante and Kairi. "Yeah I'm talking to you! You're a fucking mistake and your parents shouldn't have ever gotten married!" The monster's eye twitched. "How do you like that, ugly?" Dante taunted. "Don't provoke it!" Kairi exclaimed. "Where's the fun in that?" Dante smirked as Daisy, Sanae, Suwako and Yuuka landed near them. "You just HAD to anger the Omega Weapon, didn't you?" Sanae asked. "Hey, it makes it more fun." Dante replied as Kairi sighed.

"I see...a huge colossus that is red." Marisa said. "Ruby Weapon!" Viridi exclaimed. "We'll take him on." Flandre said as she, Remi and Sakuya flew up to Ruby Weapon.

"Is that colossus flying or is it just me?" Reimu asked. "That's Emerald Weapon." Viridi said. "Flying? I can take him on." Cirno said as she flew off, but with Zero, Utsuho and Tenshi following her. "Get to the Shadow Queen!" Tenshi said as the trio nodded and flew off.

Yukari's eyes widened in shock to see Viridi with Marisa and Reimu. "That Goddess is alive?!" She exclaimed but then her surprised look quickly faded to a smirk. "She won't survive this one." She calmly said as a huge giant landed right in front of Peach's Castle. "Diamond Weapon!" Viridi exclaimed. "I guess we have no choice." Marisa said as they nodded and looked at Diamond Weapon.

Shinryu used Atomic Ray at them, but they dodged as Bowser breathed fire. Mr. L jumped up and kicked Shinryu in the face but Shinryu grabbed Mr. L after the kick and slammed him to the ground. "Unsealed Magic: Open Universe!" Rosalina exclaimed, but Shinryu avoided the attack and slammed into Rosalina, and then using Lightning at her.

MKII fired Wave Cannon at them, but they dodged as Orin pulled out a spell card. "CAT SIGN! VENGEFUL CAT SPIRIT'S ERRATIC STEP!" She yelled as Koishi pulled out a spell card as well. "SUPPRESSION: SUPER-EGO!" She yelled. MKII dodged them and ran into them but Suika grabbed its back legs but MKII slammed its front legs on the ground, sending Suika upwards as MKII fired Atomic Ray at her. "It's stronger than her?!" Koishi exclaimed. "Oh that's just great." Orin muttered.

Omega Weapon ran to Daisy and kicked her but she cartwheeled out of the way and punched Omega Weapon, but Omega Weapon kicked her away while Dante fired at Omega Weapon as Sanae took out a spell card. "Esoterica: Secretly Inherited Art of Danmaku!" She exclaimed as Suwako used Seven Stones and Seven Trees while Yuuka used Master Spark. Omega Weapon took the hits and then used Meteor at them. Dante quickly dodged but the other three weren't lucky as Kairi used Curaga on them.

Ruby Weapon used Ruby Flame at the trio, but they quickly dodged as Sakuya threw knives as Flandre used Maze of Love while Remi pulled out a spell card; "SCARLET GENSOKYO!" She yelled. Ruby Weapon pulled up tentacles to block the spell and then used them to slap Remi while Flandre pulled out a spell card. "FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: CLOCK THAT TICKS AWAY THE PAST!"

Tenshi pulled out a spell card while Emerald Weapon used Emerald Shoot but Cirno formed an ice shield to protect the four. "When did you learn THAT?" Utsuho asked. "I trained after we destroyed that Dustflier back at Gensokyo." Cirno explained. "So I have a few new moves." "And yet, you're still an idiot." Zero muttered while firing electric balls at Emerald Weapon. "HEAVEN SIGN: SWORD OF DIVINE JUSTICE!"

Diamond Weapon used Diamond Fire at the trio, but they dodged as Viridi flew up to its face and punched it as she quickly flew back before Diamond Weapon could grab her, as Marisa fired Master Spark at Diamond Weapon. "OMNIDIRECTIONAL DRAGON SLAYING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled. Diamond Weapon punched the three of them down to the ground and then raised one of its feet to crush them but they quickly avoided the attack as Reimu and Marisa fired danmaku as Marisa gave Viridi a spell card. "LOVING HEART: DOUBLE SPARK!" She yelled.

Shinryu grabbed Bowser by the tail and then slammed him on the ground, but Bowser countered by breathing fire at his face as Mr. L jumped up and punched Shinryu, then Shinryu grabbed Mr. L and used Lightning at him and then threw him down again. "CLOSURE SIGN: BIG CRUNCH!" Rosalina yelled. Shinryu got hit by the spell as it shook its head and glared at Rosalina as it used Maelstrom on her, but Bowser got in the way and took the hit, as he got on his knees. "Bowser!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Don't worry about me...just take him out as quick as you can!" He exclaimed.

"ROSE HELL!" Koishi yelled as MKII looked at the spell and got trapped in the flowery spell. Suika ran up to MKII as it was trapped, but MKII used Flamethrower to burn the spell as it used one of its legs to crush Suika but Suika grabbed the leg and fought with it. "CURSED SPRITE: VENGEFUL SPIRIT: POSSESSED FAIRY!" Orin yelled as Suika was struggling with MKII. The spell hit MKII and then Suika flipped it over. She then jumped up and then punched it really hard. MKII kicked her off and then fired Wave Cannon at her.

Dante took out his sword and slashed Omega Weapon with Kairi as Yuuka and Sanae fired danmaku at it. "NATIVE GOD: KERO-CHAN BRAVES THE WIND AND RAIN!" She yelled while throwing a card to Daisy. "NATIVE GOD: RED FROG OF HOUEI FOUR!" Daisy yelled. Omega Weapon walked up to Daisy and used Light Pillar on her as she screamed in pain. Kairi quickly used Curaga on Daisy as Dante slashed Omega Weapon.

"KAGOME, KAGOME!" Flandre yelled, but Ruby Weapon just simply used a tentacle to slap a huge orb back to Flandre. "You okay?" Remi asked. "Yeah..." Flandre said, as she cringed in pain. "I never imagined that to hurt so badly." "Phantomic Killer in Night Mist!" Sakuya exclaimed. After Sakuya's spell, Ruby Weapon used Comet2 on them, but Sakuya quickly pushed the vampires out of the way and she screamed in pain. "SAKUYA!" Remi screamed.

"PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled. Emerald Weapon just simply shrugged after being hit by the blizzard and aimed at Cirno. "HELL AND HEAVEN MELTDOWN!" Utsuho screamed. Emerald Weapon got majorly damaged and yet still aimed at Cirno and used Emerald Beam. Cirno summoned up another ice shield, however the beam managed to crack it as Cirno's eyes widened. The beam shattered the shield but Zero quickly kicked Cirno out of the way and took the hit. "ZERO!" Tenshi screamed as Zero breathed heavily and his eyes dripped some blood. "T-take him out..." Zero said as he fell to the ground below. Tenshi's fists clenched and glared at Emerald Weapon. "SKY OF SCARLET PERCEPTION OF ALL HUMANKIND!" She screamed.

Diamond Weapon punched Reimu really hard, causing her to cough out a lot of blood as Marisa fired Starlight Typhoon at Diamond Weapon and Viridi did the same spell again. "OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled. Diamond Weapon punched Reimu down and then looked at the two. "REIMU!" Marisa yelled as she took out the Oblivion, but Diamond Weapon used Diamond Fire at Marisa, as she yelled in pain and she dropped the Oblivion. "Damnit...he's tougher than I thought." Marisa muttered. "No kidding..." Viridi said. The Oblivion landed next to Reimu as she weakly looked at it.

Bowser rolled to Shinryu but Shinryu grabbed Bowser by the tail again and slammed him to the ground again. Bowser weakly looked at Rosalina and Mr. L as they looked at him in shock. "G-go on without me." He said as Shinryu used Level 3 Flare on him. Bowser yelled in pain as his yelling died down and then silence. Tears fell from Rosalina as Mr. L was still in shock. "D-did he just kill..." Mr. L tried to say, but Rosalina's sadness quickly turned to rage as she pulled out TWO spell cards. "Rosalina...what are you doing?" Mr. L asked. "SHOOTING STAR: SUPER PERSEID!" She screamed. Shinryu was caught off-guard by the sudden move as he got hit by it as Rosalina switched to the second card. "FAIRY DESTRUCTION RAY!" She screamed. Mr. L jawdropped while seeing this as Shinryu roared in pain and fell next to Bowser's corpse. "Wh-what just happened?" Mr. L asked as Rosalina put the spell cards away. "He just killed the king of awesomeness, what does it look like?" Rosalina asked as Mr. L took the mask off.

MKII was extremely damaged but still managed to fight as it used Mustard Bomb at Koishi, but she quickly dodged the attack as Suika picked up a gigantic boulder and aimed at MKII. Orin flew up to MKII and stuck her tongue out at it, which caused an anime anger sign to appear on MKII as she quickly flew away as the gigantic boulder was thrown, as an anime sweat drop appeared in front of MKII's eye as the boulder crushed it, as it exploded underneath the boulder. "You'd think it'd be much easier." Suika said as she started to drink her sake. "Riiiiight..." Koishi said.

Omega Weapon grabbed Dante's sword by its teeth and impaled him. "DANTE!" Kairi screamed. "Yep...that hurt." He said as everyone's eyes widened in shock. Dante pulled out his guns and shot Omega Weapon's eyes as it yelled in pain as Dante grabbed his sword and removed it from his own body. "H-how?!" Daisy exclaimed. "Simple, I'm immortal." He said. "Just like Mokou and Kaguya!" Suwako exclaimed as Sanae pulled out a spell card. "SEA OPENING: THE DAY THE SEA SPLIT!" She yelled as Yuuka fired Master Spark right through the spell as Kairi used Zantetsuken. Omega Weapon stumbled a little but ran right over to Kairi, but Daisy pushed her out of the way as Omega Weapon exploded, as Daisy was hit in the blast. "DAISY!" Kairi screamed. "Shit, is she okay?" Dante asked. The smoke cleared as it showed Daisy not moving at all and her crown was missing. Yuuka walked over to Daisy and felt for a pulse. "...She's dead." She said. "Damnit..." Dante muttered.

Sakuya was on the ground, weakly looking at the sky. "I'm glad...I got to protect and serve you mistress." She said as Ruby Weapon raised its foot and lowered it. Suddenly, something grabbed Sakuya and pulled her away from the foot as the foot slammed into the ground.

Sakuya opened her eyes to see Flash Man holding her. "FLASH MAN?!" She screamed. "Good thing Light fixed me up in time." He said as both vampires smiled. Ruby Weapon noticed this and slammed his foot on Flash Man, but he stopped time and resumed it as soon as he was out of the way. "Hey Flandre...shall we finish him while he's distracted?" Remi asked. "Heck yeah!" Flandre smiled.

"AND THEN WILL THERE BE NONE!" Flandre yelled while Ruby Weapon was busy trying to crush Flash Man. "Over here! Now I'm over here! You're too slow! Slowpoke!" Flash Man taunted repeatedly which made Ruby Weapon really angry as it was not noticing Flandre's spell headed right for it. Remi charged up the Gungnir as the spell hit Ruby Weapon. Flandre reappeared next to Remi and nodded as they both raised the Gungnir. "DIVINE SPEAR: SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!" They both yelled as they threw the spear at Ruby Weapon's head as it went through it. A perfect headshot. Flash Man simply poked Ruby Weapon and it fell on its back, dead. "And its dead." He said as Sakuya smiled.

"HELLS TOKAMAK!" Utsuho screamed as Cirno threw icicle spears at Emerald Weapon. Emerald Weapon fired Emerald Shoot at them, but they quickly dodged as Tenshi pulled out another spell card. "SCARLET WEATHER RHAPSODY OF ALL HUMANKIND!" She yelled. Cirno formed an ice sword as she flew over to Emerald Weapon and stabbed it, causing Emerald Weapon to fall to the ground. "Whoa, that was risky." Utsuho said. "I know, but I wanted to charge right through like I normally do." Cirno said while smiling.

Marisa aimed a spell card at Diamond Weapon and smirked. "FINA-" Diamond Weapon grabbed Marisa before she could unleash the spell and started to choke her. Viridi grabbed the spell card and aimed it at Diamond Weapon. "FINAL SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Viridi screamed as the Final Spark went right through Diamond Weapon as the Final Spark accidentally destroyed the very top of Peach's Castle!

Diamond Weapon let go of Marisa as she fell to the ground but Viridi manage to catch her. "Thanks." Marisa said as they both witnessed Diamond Weapon falling...ON THE CASTLE! Yukari's eyes widened as she quickly flew out of the way to avoid being crushed. "Oh geez..." Viridi said.

Toadsworth was on the couch drinking tea while Diamond Weapon's corpse was literally right next to him! "He's not even scared?!" Toad exclaimed. "It's official...he's totally lost it and not showing it yet." Toadette muttered.

"Did it HAVE to land on the castle?" Luigi asked. "Well, let's just regroup." Rosalina said.

Suddenly, a portal opened in front of Rosalina as Ansem ran out and then impaled Rosalina with Way to the Dawn as Luigi screamed. Rosalina coughed out blood and looked at Ansem. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that." He said as he removed Way to the Dawn from Rosalina as she fell. "ROSALINA!" Luigi screamed very loudly as everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom heard it.

"No..." Marisa's eyes widened as a tear fell from Viridi's eye. Yukari just smirked and laughed evilly. "At long last, she is dead."

* * *

**Good LORD...I thought this chapter would NEVER end! It took me all night writing this. ALL NIGHT!**


	30. Final Battle against Yukari and Ansem

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Well, I had to watch the videos that had the Final Fantasy Superbosses, THEN I wrote the story, BUT then I had to go on Final Fantasy Wiki to try and REMEMBER their moves while on Touhou Wiki as well, looking for good Spell Cards to use! IT WAS MADNESS I TELL YOU!**

* * *

Marisa and Viridi landed on the ground as Reimu got up and giving Marisa back the Oblivion. "Man, it felt good using Curaga." Reimu said, but then looked out at the distance and sighed.

Suddenly, Yukari grabbed Viridi by the throat as she yelled in pain. "Viridi!" Marisa exclaimed. "I should've ended you A LONG time ago!" Yukari exclaimed.

A gunshot noise was heard as Yukari yelled in pain as she let go of Viridi and held her hand, as Marisa and Reimu turned to see Dante walking up to them with the rest following as Viridi was on her knees and coughing.

"You know, there's something that's really bugging me." He said as he walked up to them. "If Mario destroyed the Shadow Woman for good, then why is she here?" Dante wondered as Sanae and Suwako were immediately right next to Viridi. "Shadow Woman...? Seriously?" Yukari asked.

"It's about time you asked." Ansem said as he walked up to them. "You bastard...you killed Rosalina..." Viridi weakly said as she tried to get up with Suwako and Sanae supporting her. "Ignoring what the Goddess said to me... I'll tell you how Shadow Queen is alive and well." He said. "Go on, make my day." Dante said, putting his guns away and folding his arms.

"You see, I created a distortion in the timeline. After retrieving the Shadow Queen, I took her back to the present and placed her where she was in the past." He explained. "And yet, we still remember the Shadow Queen taking Peach and Mario having a difficult battle with her." Luigi said. "Aren't distortions great?" Ansem smirked.

"I've heard enough." Dante said as he took out his guns and pointed them at Ansem. "I think if we get rid of Portal boy here, the distortion will be fixed." He said. "Did you just call me portal boy?" Ansem asked.

Suddenly, Flandre flew in and punched Ansem, sending him a few feet away. "You killed Patchy...You killed Koakuma...you killed Meiling and now...you have killed Rosalina. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" She yelled at him as Remi, Yuuka, Sakuya, Flash Man, Suika, and Tenshi walked up to Ansem. "We'll take care of Ansem, you take on Shadow Queen." Flash Man said.

Marisa used Curaga on Viridi as Sanae and Suwako let go of her. "Alright, you guys ready?" She asked. "Oh yeah, I'm ready for round two." Kairi said. "You think you can stop me? Well bring it on!" She exclaimed.

Ansem took out Way to the Dawn and slashed Sakuya who quickly brought out a knife to block it while Flash Man ran to Ansem's side and kicked him while Yuuka fired Master Spark at him.

Yukari quickly avoided Luigi's punch and Dante's gunshots as Reimu kicked her from behind as Viridi flew up and took one of Koishi's spell cards while Koishi used Rose Hell. "SYMBOL: DANMAKU PARANOIA!" She yelled. Yukari made a gap to avoid the spell as she reappeared behind Viridi and kicked her down. "Laced with Venom!" Yukari exclaimed, but Cirno made an ice shield to protect Viridi as Marisa used Master Spark.

"COME, GUARDIAN!" Ansem yelled as the Guardian appeared and punched Flash Man, but he simply stopped time and resumed right next to Remi. "You missed." He said, as the Guardian was caught off guard by this but then he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Flandre. "Come, open your heart." He said, but Flandre disappeared from the Guardian's grip, shocking the two of them. "When will you guys learn I can just make clones?" Flandre asked as she then used Maze of Love.

"PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled. "You think a stupid blizzard would stop me?" Yukari asked, but Dante suddenly appeared behind her as he raised his sword up in the air. Yukari quickly took out the Ultima and blocked Dante's attack. "Impressive." Dante said but he pulled out one of his guns and aimed at Yukari's head. "I wonder if you can dodge this at point blank range." He said, but Yukari quickly sweep kicked him as she jumped back and pulled out a spell card. "Double Black Dea-" Kairi quickly used Zantetsuken to stop her, as Yukari was launched a few feet and then noticed her spell card was gone. "WHAT?!" "Looking for this?" Kairi asked as she held it. "Let's see how you like it." Kairi said as Dante held Yukari. "Fire it up!" He said. "DOUBLE BLACK DEATH BUTTERFLY!" Kairi yelled.

Ansem ran over to slash Sakuya, but she quickly blocked it and then kicked Ansem in the knee as Suika ran up and used an uppercut on him, knocking him several feet away. Flash Man quickly pulled out knives and threw them at him. "Where did you get those knives?" Tenshi asked. "Somehow, Sakuya gave me that ability. I'm not going to question the logic." He said as Tenshi nodded in agreement.

Yukari glowed and then used her shockwave attack, which just knocked back Dante and Sanae. "DIVINE TOOL: MORIYA'S IRON RING!" Suwako exclaimed as Yukari tried to dodge but Orin stepped in and slashed her face with her claws and quickly jumped back as the spell hit her. "Teamwork!" Orin exclaimed as she and Suwako high fived as Utsuho fired danmaku at Yukari.

Suika picked up a boulder and threw it at Ansem. "COME, GUARDIAN!" Ansem yelled as the Guardian quickly got in front of Ansem...however the boulder crushed the Guardian. "Where's your precious Guardian now?" Suika asked as Tenshi kicked Ansem down from behind. "Never let your guard down." She said.

Yukari weakly got up and wiped blood from her mouth. "I won't fall to the likes of you...THIS easily!" She exclaimed. "Considering you're outnumbered, and a certain Princess of Heart is avenging Namine, Xion and Sora...we're pretty much kicking your ass." Marisa said. "SHUT UP!" She said as she opened a gap and pulled out a spell card. "AIMLESS JOURNEY TO THE ABANDONED LINE!" She screamed but Viridi got in front and pulled out a spell card she still had. "FINAL SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" She yelled as the Final Spark went right through the train as it exploded as Yukari's eyes widened in shock. "I forgot you still had that." Marisa said as Viridi smiled.

Ansem fell on one knee and weakly looked at them. "Almost down already? Let's finish you off." Flandre said as Remi already had the Gungnir charged. "Way ahead of you." Remi said as Flandre pulled out a spell card and smirked as Suika held up the Gungnir together with Remi and they threw it. "LAEVATEIN!" Flandre screamed, as Ansem was yelling in pain.

Flash Man and Sakuya looked at each other and nodded as they held hands together as they raised their other hands up in the air while closing their eyes as tons of knives appeared in front of Ansem and then they rained down on him, with more knives raining down as Viridi happened to notice this. "Whoa, Kingdom Hearts II much?" She said.

Ansem was barely holding on after the knives as Yuuka and Tenshi looked at each other and nodded. "MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAARK!" She yelled as Ansem yelled in pain and then Yuuka nodded at Tenshi. "SCARLET WEATHER RHAPSODY OF ALL HUMANKIND!" She yelled, as the spell caused Ansem to scream in pain.

Yukari heard this and her eyes widened. "No...not again..." She said as Ansem fell and then she yelled in pain and fell on one knee. "She's weakened!" Marisa exclaimed as she pulled out the Crystal Stars.

The Crystal Stars floated over to Yukari as they shot electricity at her, causing her to scream in pain as darkness was coming out of Yukari. "There you are..." Dante said as he pulled out his two guns and aimed as the darkness got out of Yukari and formed into the Shadow Queen herself, who was screaming in pain. "It's time for you to die for good and STAY dead!" Dante exclaimed as he fired multiple shots at Shadow Queen.

Shadow Queen started to glow and then disappeared from the world forever. The distortion that Ansem mentioned has been fixed. Dante put his guns back and smirked. "And good riddance." He said.

* * *

**YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! ROSALINA HAS BEEN CONFIRMED FOR SMASH 4! AND THE VIDEO WAS FREAKING AMAZING!  
**

**Oh great, now I need to think of another Touhou/Mario crossover and possibly make it a mega crossover again...**


	31. Revival and Returning Home

**To Ziden115: Master Xehanort the main villain in my next Mega crossover...hmm...**

* * *

"At least we don't have to deal with her anymore." Marisa said. "Yeah." Viridi said.

Yukari weakly got up as Dante pulled out his guns and aimed at Yukari. "Now hold on, it's just Yukari and not the Shadow Queen." Reimu said. "Alright..." Dante said as he put his guns back. "But you'll never know if it's the real one or not." He said.

Yukari shook her head and looked at them. "What happened?" She asked. "You got possessed by Shadow Queen." Reimu said as Yukari's eyes widened. "Then you went on a killing spree along with Ansem." Cirno explained as tears fell from Yukari's eyes.

"Hey...it's not your fault...it's Ansem for messing up the timeline." Reimu said as she hugged Yukari.

"Hey, why are the Crystal Stars still floating?" Viridi wondered as the others walked up to them. "What the heck..." Flandre said as the Crystal Stars suddenly flew high into the air as they fired beams up at the sky. "Well that's weird." Marisa said.

Peach opened her eyes as she got up. "Mama mia...I remember arguing with Zel-...HOLY CRAP, WHY IS THERE A FREAKING DEAD GIANT INSIDE MY CASTLE?!" She screamed. "Princess?!" Toadsworth finally freaked out and then fainted. "I was wondering when he would finally do that." Toadette said.

"VIRIDI!" yelled a voice as Viridi's eyes widened. "Pit?" She quietly said as she turned around as Pit tackled her. "WHOA!" Reimu exclaimed. "Hey...I wonder if..." Kairi wondered.

Xion got up and then walked outside. "Oh great, how am I going to get back now?" She wondered then noticed a random motorcycle laying on the ground. "Hey..."

Riku got up and looked around, noticing Epona getting up, then noticing Youmu flying up to him. "Do you know what just happened?" She asked. "We suddenly got revived, I don't know how that happened." He said as he got on Epona. "I'm going to go check on Rosalina, because I swear I saw her in the Underwhere." He said as Epona ran off. "Hey wait up!" She exclaimed as she followed.

Namine opened her eyes and shook her head. "Ow..." She muttered as she then heard a motorcycle. "Huh?" She wondered as she turned her head to see Xion stopping right next to her. "Need a lift? I just found it when I walked out of Falcon's house." She said. "Sure." Namine said as she got on as Xion drove off. They suddenly heard a car horn as Xion turned to see Falcon driving the Blue Falcon and waving at them.

Roxas got up and looked around the Usual Spot. "Am I back alive?" He wondered as he heard a scream and was tackled by Olette. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as Hayner gave him back the Oathkeeper. "Thanks." He said as he walked out the Usual Spot. "Well, I'm going back to the Mushroom Kingdom, later!" He said as he walked off.

Rosalina's eyes opened as she got up. "What the heck..." She wondered. "I never imagined YOU would be dead." Bowser said as he walked up to her. "Ansem took me by surprise." Rosalina muttered. "HEY!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Daisy running up to them and hugging Rosalina. "The Shadow Queen is dead now." She said as Rosalina returned the hug. "I know."

Zero walked passed them without even saying a word. "Zero? Where are you going?" Rosalina asked. "I'm not staying here." He said as some blood dripped from his eyes. "You're going back to Dreamland?" Daisy asked. "No, I'm not going to where that stupid pink puffball lives." He said as he started walking again. "Oh, see you later...I guess." Rosalina said. Zero just waved at them without even looking at them.

Phosphora landed next to Marisa and sighed. "It feels good to be back alive." She said as Marisa smiled.

"I love you too." Viridi said. "Huh?" Pit asked. "You told me you loved me at the Underwhere, right?" She asked. "Yeah..." Pit said and then his eyes widened. "Wait, hold on...what did you say again?" He asked. "I said I love you too." She smiled as she immediately pulled in Pit for a kiss, as they both blushed.

Luigi looked up to see some certain person flying to the Mushroom Kingdom. "HEY! BRO!" He exclaimed as he waved. Mario smiled and then checked out Peach's Castle. "Mama Mia...what the heck happened once I was gone?" He wondered as he landed and hugged Luigi.

Kairi was poked from behind as Sora hugged her. "Sora!" She exclaimed and then hugged her. "Is that a motorcycle?" Luigi asked as Mario looked. "Yep, and if those three don't get out of the way in time..." Mario muttered.

"Whoa, incoming!" Daisy exclaimed as they moved out of the way as a motorcycle and Blue Falcon sped right past them. "Those girls have a sweet ride." Bowser said.

Falcon immediately jumped out of the Blue Falcon and aimed at Yukari, not even realizing that she's not possessed anymore. "I got this." Kairi said as she used Thundaga on him. "FALCO-" The Thundaga immediately zapped him, causing him to face plant. "I'm okay!" He said. "Yukari's back to normal, she's not even possessed anymore." Kairi said. "Right...I knew that." Falcon muttered as he went back to the Blue Falcon. "See you guys later." He said as he got in and drove off to Port Town.

Rosalina noticed Riku jumping out of the warp pipe with Epona, Youmu and the Scarlet Devil Mansion girls. "I was wondering when he would show up." She thought to herself.

Riku got off of Epona and walked to Ansem's corpse and took his Way to the Dawn. "I'll take that." He said as Flandre, Remi and Sakuya hugged Meiling, Patchy and Koakuma while Youmu hugged Rosalina.

"Here's your Keyblade back." Yukari said as she gave the Ultima back to Sora. "Thanks." He said.

"You know, there's something I'm not getting." Dante said as he looked at Pit. "Yukari killed the angel...and angels resurrect. How the hell did he not come back alive?" He asked. "It was probably the distortion." Marisa said. "Of course." Dante said.

"You sure you're okay?" Riku asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rosalina said. "Alright." He said, then noticing Roxas landing. "Hey!" He exclaimed as Namine screamed and hugged him as Tenshi's eye twitched. "Here you go dude." Marisa said as she gave him back the Oblivion. "Thanks." He said as he took it.

"Well, I'm going back home." Dante said as he walked back to the sports car. "Later." He said as he waved at them. Epona gently nuzzled Rosalina and then she ran off back to Hyrule. "What, I don't get any love from Epona?" Riku asked as Rosalina giggled.

"Come on, let's go back home." Sora said as Kairi nodded as they all walked to the Warp Pipe leading to Destiny Islands. "Later!" Kairi waved as they all jumped in.

Peach walked out of the castle and then ran to Mario as Mario did the same thing as they both hugged. "Awww..." Daisy said.

"Well, we'll go home too." Phosphora said. "Come on you gu-...you two are STILL kissing?!" She asked in shock. "They're probably going to be a while." Marisa smiled. "Great..." Phosphora muttered. "Well, if they ever stop, tell them I'm at Skyworld." She said as she flew off back home.

"We'll be going home too." Reimu said as she hugged Peach as they all flew off back to Skyworld.

"So...what are we going to do with these two love birds?" Bowser wondered. "Leave them there. They'll probably be there for a while." Mario said. "Alright." Bowser said as he walked away. "I'm going back to my castle, see you losers later." He said as he noticed the motorcycle. "Heh." He smirked as he got on the motorcycle and drove off. "I wonder if he'll trick it out." Daisy wondered. "Probably." Rosalina said as they all walked back to Peach's Castle.

Pit and Viridi stopped kissing as they looked at each other. "Wow, I didn't think you would have it in you." Pit said. "Neither did I." Viridi said as they both looked up at the sky. "Ready to go back?" Pit asked as he held hands with Viridi. "Yeah." She smiled as they both flew off together.

* * *

**Well that's the end of THAT story...**


End file.
